The Hogwarts Chronicles Volume 3
by PyroQueenOfFire
Summary: Lana is back for a third year at Hogwarts and finally realizing what it means to grow up. On top of that, she's learning more about her family than she wanted to know ever... now M for language and themes, but still fairly tame
1. Happy Birthday, Harry, But Hi Grounding

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Okay, so here is Volume Three.**

**This is the volume that I personally think is where my writing started to drastically improve…plus I got a more ideas.**

**=P**

**So here it is.**

****

My summer was extremely exciting. I wasn't allowed to use magic in the Muggle world outside of school, but I was excited to be a witch, nonetheless. My father had died in my second year at Hogwarts, and I was about to go into my third year. See, my father and mother worked for the Ministry of Magic, and Lord Voldemort had ordered some men to kill my father, and they had succeeded, though no one had told me why or how.

Scottward, my older brother whom everyone calls Scott—except Chelsea and I—Chelsea calls him Scotch now, and I've always called him Matty because his middle name is Matthew—he's been off doing his own thing—getting used to the neighborhood, making new friends—not to mention he's fourteen now and he's been flirting with the girls—though he wants a witch for a girlfriend.

My sister Chelsea had been doing multiple things for me this summer, because I was paying her in Galleons. In fact, I had asked her to cover for me as I went to go and meet the Dursleys for the first time, since Harry didn't know that I actually lived 5 blocks away from him. 20 minutes walking distance from my house to his. I was going to visit in the daytime for a few hours, and Chelsea would cover for me if my Mum asked where I was.

I had been walking for ten minutes when I realized that I had to come up with an alibi. I had to make sure not to mention that I was a pureblooded witch, and I had to not ask for Harry. I had to act like a new kid in the neighborhood. I walked up to the door and knocked. I heard a woman yelling at Harry to open the door. I hadn't seen Harry since the day on the train, so I straightened out my denim skirt, and fixed my blouse. I made sure that my ponytail was perfect, and my headband was in place. Then I put chapstick on and stuck it back in my pocket. I was cute if I did say so myself.

Harry opened the door and stared at me for a moment.

"What are you doing here?" He whispered.

"I'm here to meet the fam." I said.

"Hi." Harry said, loud enough for the Dursleys to hear.

"Hi. I'm new in the neighborhood and I just wanted to say, 'hi', and introduce myself." I told him loudly as well.

At that moment, a pale thin woman came to the door and smiled, pushing Harry out of the way slightly.

"Well, hello. I'm Petunia." She said.

I shook her outstretched hand.

"Nice to meet you." I told her.

"And I'm Harry." Harry said from behind her.

"Nice to meet you Harry." I told him, smiling.

A large man and a smaller boy, though larger than Harry came to the door as well.

"I'm Vernon, and this is my son Dudley." He said. "Haven't we seen you somewhere before?"

I shook my head quickly. "No."

"Please, father, I'd know if I'd seen this beauty somewhere before." Dudley told his father.

I shook both of their hands, and then Dudley looked at me funny. I turned to Harry, and Petunia invited me in and offered me tea. Harry shook his head, and I told her thank you, but that I had eaten before I came and I was fine.

"Well, I hope you like it here." Vernon said. "This neighborhood is very friendly."

I smiled. "I can see that. I've known you for a few minutes, and I'm all ready at home."

Harry snickered slightly, and Vernon turned to him and glared. Harry stopped, and I changed the subject.

"So are you related to Harry?" I asked Petunia. "I hope you don't mind, but I see that you have the same shaped nose. It's very becoming on you I might add."

Petunia blushed, taking the compliment, and ignoring the fact that I had said that she and Harry had common features.

"Yes. I am his aunt." She told me.

I smiled. "You've got to be very kind to house him."

Vernon smiled, and Dudley couldn't stop staring at me. I was feeling uncomfortable, so I checked my watch and stood up slowly.

"I should get going. I told my mother that I would be back quickly, and here I've been here for twenty minutes." I said cheerfully.

Petunia and Vernon smiled.

"Well, I could walk you back home." Dudley said quickly.

Harry saw my not so happy face and walked up to the table.

"And I could go too. A girl such as her should have as much protection as possible." Harry said.

Before Vernon could say anything, I nodded.

"That would be delightful. I would love the company of both of you." I told them.

Actually, I wasn't looking forward to Dudley's company, but it could not be avoided. I walked out of the door after saying good-bye to Petunia and Vernon. They seemed nice enough, but sent mean looks Harry's way, and made him do things for them the whole time that I was there.

As we were walking, Dudley was between Harry and I, and Dudley kept talking about how he was going to a very prestigious school and how he was top in his class. Then he tried to hold my hand, but I saw it coming and quickly pulled it away, and stuck them in my pockets. Goodness, Dudley was annoying.

When we got to my street, I was thinking twice about showing them where my real house was, so I picked a neighbors' house, and opened the door slowly, knowing that they wouldn't mind. Harry saw my back yard, and saw Chelsea swinging on the swing set back there, and smirked, knowing that I was lying to keep Dudley away. Then I walked inside, and waited for five minutes, before going out to my own house, and in through the back door, pretending to have been with Chelsea.

My plans had been working for the rest of that week, until the night of Harry's birthday. I had promised to double my payment to Chelsea, but she said she didn't want my money anymore, because she had something that she wanted me to give to Harry, and would rather me get in trouble for going, than her. She even payed me back half of what I payed her, because she had told me stories of what Mum would do to me if she found out, and had scared me enough that I wasn't going to go anymore.

So that night, I took Chelsea's and my presents, and headed out of the front door, since Mum was asleep. I walked to Harry's house, and picked out his window, having known because of when Fred, George, Ron and I had got Harry out of the Dursleys house the year before, in a flying car that we shouldn't have taken, that got lost in the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and had gone wild…troublemakers, yes…we were…and still are.

I had an owl under one arm, and tied the packages to its legs, and sent them up to Harry's window. Then I hid underneath in the bushes, so he couldn't see me. It was a surprise. The owl tapped the window with his beak, and then Harry opened it and let it in. It wasn't the only owl, because two more quickly followed, obviously from Hermione and Ron. He would open theirs first, I was sure of it. Then after about ten minutes of waiting, Harry opened the window and looked down.

I got out of the bushes and waved.

"Did you get the note?" I asked.

Harry nodded. "Hello."

I looked around, and saw a pipe near Harry's window, so I climbed up, and Harry helped me in his room. I hadn't had enough time to look at Harry, but he looked very good. He was taller, and was definitely cuter. He noticed that I was staring, and blushed, and I did too, and then sat on his bed, noticing that that was the only place to sit.

"So, I figured that my showing up wasn't a good enough present, so I bought you something. Oh, and Chelsea had me bring hers for you too. My mother would kill me if she knew where I was." I told him.

Harry smiled. "So you snuck out to see me?"

I nodded. "It's your birthday. You're 13 now. Or you will be in…" I looked at my watch. "3 minutes and 15 seconds."

Harry smiled. "So, how come you never told me that you lived 5 blocks away?"

"Because you never asked." I told him. "So how come you never told me that your aunt and uncle were so eager to please the neighbors? Oh, and to watch out for Dudley?"

Harry laughed softly. "You never asked."

I walked right into that.

I smiled. "Though really, Dudley scared me. He tried to grab my hand."

"I saw that. He's quite taken with you."

I shuddered. "Oh. Well I'll be sure not to let him walk me home again."

Harry laughed. "Well maybe you just shouldn't compliment him anymore. I mean, he seriously thinks that you like him."

I stared blankly at him. "Conceited much?"

Harry nodded. "Very. Trust me, your coming over everyday this week and being nice to him has him smitten."

I shuddered again. "Off of the Dudley subject. I don't understand why he likes me anyways."

"Well, if you don't mind if I say so, you're very pretty now." Harry said.

I blushed. "Wasn't expecting that, but thanks."

Harry smiled. "You're very welcome."

"Well, if we're going to exchange compliments, birthday boy, you're very cute yourself, but I need to go, because you're officially 13 now, and my Mum is going to kill me if I don't get home before she realizes that I'm gone. She has a sixth sense, if you know what I mean." I said quickly.

"All right, but let me sneak you out of the house by the front door, so you don't have to climb down the pipe again. Let's just not wake anybody up." Harry suggested.

"Okay." I said.

Harry took my hand and led me out of his room and down the stairs. I hadn't heard anyone stir, so by the time we reached the front door, I was home free. Now I just had to run home, so I could get home in less than 20 minutes. I kissed Harry's forehead.

"Again, happy birthday, Harry, and I'll hopefully see you the week before school starts." I said.

I ran away from the door and hurried home. I got home in 15 minutes since I ran the first two blocks. I was excited because I had thought that I had gotten home before Mum noticed…but I was wrong. I snuck in the back door of the house, locked it, and then headed up the stairs. I opened my bedroom door, and got undressed and dressed in the dark, and lay on my bed. Then I screamed.

Something was in my bed. The figure clapped their hand over my mouth, and turned on the light. It was my mother. I stopped screaming, and closed my eyes. I had been caught. I sighed, and my mother let go of my mouth and let me get into my bed. She was leaving my room when she turned around.

"Grounded until the week before the term starts. I'm not about to deny Chelsea and myself the chance to visit with the Weasleys, but you have been sneaking out. Don't think that I don't know. If your father was here, he may just let you off with a warning, considering you two had the most in common and he enjoyed that, but I will not. Oh, and I know that your sister was helping, so don't go and tell me I'm not being fair. I've already talked to her tonight. Don't worry, she didn't rat you out. Sweet thing it being Harry's birthday and all, but don't _ever_ do that again. Is that understood?" She asked sternly.

I just nodded, afraid to make her angry. She nodded, and walked out of my room, shutting the door behind her. I sighed, and switched off the light by my bed. I drifted off into a peaceful sleep, wondering what presents I might be getting for my birthday when we saw the Weasleys. Selfish, I know, but I was excited to be seeing Ron again. I had developed a slight crush on him since we had met Aragog last year, but no one knew, not even Chelsea or Scott, who knew just about everything there was to know about my personal life. So technically it was a social life, though there were many things that she didn't know. Sorry to be off track again, but I hadn't seen Ron since the station, and I wanted to see him again.


	2. Happy Birthday, Lana

Chelsea's and my grounding went pretty well actually. Chelsea and I had spent more time together, because well, we were grounded. The good things that came out of it though, is that we bonded, and we were talking about how we were excited for school, and how we really wanted to know who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was going to be, since the first one had died, and been the host to Voldemort, and the second one had stolen the achievements from other witches and wizards and erased their memories to write books and take the credit, and due to an accident, had erased his _own_ memory.

We had all packed and gotten ready to go, and headed to the Leaky Cauldron. I hadn't seen Ron or Hermione yet, but I had seen Harry and ran to him, hugging him when I got there.

"Boy am I glad to see you. I've been grounded since your birthday." I said.

Harry frowned. "I'm sorry you got grounded."

I smiled. "Don't be. I'm the one who snuck out of the house."

I turned around to see Chelsea and my mother.

"Hi, Chelsea. Thanks for the present." Harry said.

"Anytime, Harry." Chelsea told him.

"How are you, Harry?" My mother asked him.

"I'm fine Mrs. Langston. Thank you." Harry said.

Chelsea saw Ginny and took off running towards her, and my mother was leaving, but whispered, "He's cute" in my ear before she left. I had blushed and she smiled.

"What did she say?" Harry asked.

"Nothing important." I said quickly.

"Well, I guess we should go and find Ron." Harry said.

I nodded. "We could do that if you want."

"Oh, isn't your birthday today?" Harry asked suddenly.

I nodded. "13 today, and proud of it. I got an owl from Oliver this morning, and Fred and George said that they had something for me in an owl that they had sent me, but they wouldn't tell me what. Just said that I would have to wait until we got to school to find out. Kind of weird if you ask me."

"Well, after those things that you sent me to torture Dudley with, and the night visit and chat, I figure that I don't know what to get you." Harry admitted.

I smiled. "You don't have to get me anything."

I stopped and blushed when I saw Ron calling frantically for us at the ice cream parlor across the street. He was _very_ cute this year. His red hair was neatly combed, and he had grown. He was taller as well, and have I mentioned cute? I mean, I was flabbergasted, and not quite sure if I could speak to him or not. Hermione was there too, and I waved at her, since she was my best friend. Harry smiled at me, as if thinking that I liked Ron, and I just smiled back at him, and we went to join Ron in the parlor.

"Finally!" Ron said. "They said that you'd left the Leaky Cauldron, Harry, and Lana, you hadn't arrived yet. Where have you been?"

"Grounded." I said.

I was surprised that I had said anything.

"I snuck out of the house to wish Harry a happy birthday, my Mum caught me, and I got grounded. Needless to say that Chelsea was the only thing keeping me not bored, because I finished all of my homework in the first week of summer break, and Matty was off making…new friends." I explained.

Hermione beamed at me, and Ron shook his head.

"Only finished half of it." He told me.

"You won't get it all done." Hermione told him.

I laughed. "She's right, you know. It took me at least a week."

Hermione seemed to realize that I was going to let him look at my things, so she changed the subject.

"Did you _really_ sneak out of the house, Lana?" Hermione asked.

I blushed. "Yes. I had been doing it for a week. Mum knew all along though."

Ron smiled at me. "Well, parents always tend to know these things."

I nodded. "Yes, they sure do."

"Remember the car?" Ron asked.

I laughed. "Yes. Sneaking out was bad on our parts. In fact, I think I got it from you. You're a bad influence on me, Ron Weasley."

Ron shook his head. "I believe that it was you who snuck out before I did."

He was right. I was the one to sneak into the car, and then he and his brothers and my brother had come and gotten in. No matter. I blushed again, because Ron was just too cute. Sorry, getting back on track now. Anyways, Hermione saw me looking at Ron funny, and changed the subject again.

"Did you _really_ blow up your aunt, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I didn't mean to—it was an accident." Harry said.

Ron and I laughed.

"It's not funny you two! I'm surprised that Harry wasn't expelled." Hermione told us.

Personally I thought it was hilarious.

"So am I. But forget expelled, I thought I was going to be arrested." Harry said, and then he turned to Ron. "Does your dad know why Fudge let me off?"

"I don't know. Probably because you're the Famous Harry Potter, and all. I'd hate to see what they would do to me if I blew up _my_ aunt. Mind you they would have to dig me up, because Mum would've killed me. Anyway, you can ask Dad yourself this evening. We're staying at the Leaky Cauldron tonight too, so you two can come to King's Cross tomorrow! Hermione's coming as well!" Ron replied.

"Mum and Dad dropped me and all of my school supplies off." Hermione said.

I smiled at her. "That's awesome!"

She beamed. "I'm glad that you and Harry are coming."

"So have you guys got all of your books?" Harry asked.

We all nodded.

"My mother blew a gasket when I told her how many classes I was taking. She doesn't think that I can handle it all. I told her that Hermione and I were taking the same classes, and that if we decided that one wasn't for us, we'd drop it. I still can't believe how many books I have to carry though." I told him.

Hermione nodded.

"Wait, so what's in the bags?" Ron asked Hermione, who had not one, but three bulging bags.

"Like Lana said, we're taking more classes than you two. Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, the Study of Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies—" Hermione began.

"Why are you two taking Muggle studies?" Ron asked. "Hermione, your parents are Muggles, and Lana, you grew up as one for the first 11 years of your life. You lived in America. You already know about Muggles!"

"But it'll be fascinating to look at it from the wizarding point of view." Hermione said earnestly.

I nodded. "I'm with her. I mean we know it from our experiences, but if we were just wizards, what would they be like to us? It's a lovely question, and Hermione and I are going to figure it out."

"Are you two planning to eat or sleep at all this year?" Ron asked us.

Hermione ignored him, and I just smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"Are you going to get any ice cream?" Ron asked me.

I shook my head. "I ate before I came. Besides I have no money on me."

"I'll buy you something." Harry offered.

"That's okay. I'm already in debt with my sister." I said.

"No, really. You won't have to pay me back. Let me get you something." Harry protested.

"All right, but something small." I told him.

"Whatever you want. It _is_ your birthday." Harry said.

Ron and Hermione smiled at me.

"Yes it is. Blimey, I almost forgot." Ron said, and then he pulled out a small package for me.

I blushed. "Thanks Ron."

"And I bought you something too. I figured you could use it." Hermione said.

"Thanks Hermione." I smiled.

"Well don't just sit there, open them." Ron beamed.

I waited until Harry came back with my ice cream, and then opened Hermione's present. It was a diary, since she knew that I could definitely use it because of everything I've been going through. I smiled.

"It's voice automated, so only you can get in. It's a neat trick, because it can detect when spells are used to imitate your voice due to the levels of intensity in how you say things and the level of molecules in your breath. Basically your DNA." She explained.

I beamed at her. "This is absolutely wonderful. Thank you."

As I hugged her, Ron and Harry stared at us.

"That was a little _too_ schoolish." Harry said.

We laughed, and I picked up the small package that Ron had got me. It was a beautiful silver charm bracelet. There was one charm on it now, and it was a wand. I beamed, and then in my head I realized that Ron couldn't possibly afford this.

"Ron…it's beautiful. Thank you." I told him.

"I saw it in a shop in Egypt, and when I explained about it being your birthday and all, Mum gave me what I needed to buy it for you. I figured you'd like it, being a girl and all." Ron explained.

I wanted to cry with joy. Ron smiled at me from across the table, obviously understanding that I loved it.

"I also figured that I could buy you a charm every birthday. That way, it'll be almost like new every year." Ron added.

I wanted to hug him with all of my might, but Hermione was on one side, and Harry on the other, so I couldn't get to him. Ron noticed, and offered for us to go.

"Well I have ten Galleons left, so I was thinking of getting myself something. My birthday's in September, and Mum and Dad gave me some money to get myself an early birthday present." Hermione said.

"How about a nice _book_?" Ron asked innocently.

"No, I don't think so. I was thinking about how much I want an owl. I mean Harry's got Hedwig, Lana's got Mystic, and you've got Errol…" Hermione said.

"Actually, Mystic is the family owl." I told her.

"Same with Errol. All I've got is Scabbers, and he's looking ill. I want to get him checked over. I don't think Egypt agreed with him." Ron said.

I smiled. "Well all I've got is Arwen, who should be with Mum right now. She figured that Arwen was being neglected lately, and so she bought me things for my cat for my birthday, and she gave me 20 Galleons, so I can't complain. Poor Scabbers."

I reached out to scratch his head, and Ron smiled again. Scabbers _was_ looking quite thin, and there was definitely a droop in his whiskers.

"Well there's a magic shop over there, and you can get something for Scabbers, Ron, and Hermione can get her owl." Harry said.

I nodded. "And I can browse the shelves. I'm absolutely brilliant with window shopping."

Ron smiled, and Hermione and Harry laughed.

"Well what are we waiting for? Animals await us!" I said happily.

I had this horrible obsession with animals. I loved them so much that I knew everything about them. I spent _way_ too much time researching them and studying them, and making sure that people didn't hurt them. I don't know I'm just weird.

So we stood up and went to Magical Menagerie. Before we got there though, Ron and I lagged a bit, and he held out his hand.

"Let me put the bracelet on for you." He offered.

I blushed, and handed it to him, and he fastened it onto my left wrist. I kissed his cheek swiftly, afraid that Harry or Hermione would see, even though I really liked Ron and there was nothing that they could about it. He blushed, and we walked on into the shop.

There were awesome animals in the shop. I saw a large tortoise with a jewel-encrusted shell, and some large purple toads that were eating dead blowflies. Ron and Harry had walked up to the desk to talk to the woman about Scabbers, and I was stuck on watching the Ravens, who had stopped cawing to look at me. I smiled, but kept my fingers away from the cage.

Then I heard Ron yell, "Ouch", so I turned around to see a large ugly, orange cat on his head, and then the cat hissed at Scabbers, and Scabbers ran out of the door. Ron and Harry took off after him, and I followed them. I picked him up and stroked his head.

"Poor Scabbers. Are you all right?" I asked the shaking rat.

I handed Scabbers to Ron, who was massaging his head.

"Are you okay, Ron?" I asked, touching his head gently.

He nodded. "I'll be fine. What _was_ that?' Ron asked.

"Either a very big cat or quite a small tiger." Harry said.

"A tiger _is_ a very big cat, and a cat _is_ a very small tiger." I told him.

They looked at me and I blushed.

"Sorry. I'll stop now." I said. "Where's Hermione?"

"Probably getting her owl." Harry told me.

We made our way back to Magical Menagerie, and saw Hermione carrying not an owl, but the same cat that had attacked Ron and chased Scabbers.

"You bought that _monster_?" Ron asked.

"He's _gorgeous_ isn't he?" Hermione said.

But only I could see that she was looking over at Scott. Ewww.

"Which one?" I asked her.

"The cat of course." Hermione said quickly, blushing and looking at her cat.

That was a matter of opinion. His face was squashed slightly, as if he had run headlong into a brick wall, and his fur was thick and fluffy, and he was kind of bowlegged. I guess he could grow on me…maybe.

"That thing almost scalped me!" Ron cried.

"He didn't mean to, did you Crookshanks?" She asked the cat.

I smiled. If Hermione liked him, then why couldn't I?

"What about Scabbers? He needs rest and relaxation. How is he supposed to get that with that thing around?" Ron asked.

"Scabbers will be sleeping your Dorm, and Crookshanks in mine. What is the problem? Oh, and you forgot your rat tonic." Hermione handed the small red bottle to him.

We set off towards the Leaky Cauldron, and saw Mr. Weasley reading a newspaper. He looked up at Harry and I and smiled.

"Harry! How are you?" Mr. Weasley asked him.

"Fine, thanks." Harry replied.

"And Lana! How are you doing?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"I'm doing good. Thanks." I said.

"I was sorry to hear about your father." Mr. Weasley told me.

I nodded. "Yeah. Everyone is."

Mr. Weasley hugged me, and I smiled.

"Thanks." I said again.

I was going to stay and listen to the things on Black that Mr. Weasley had been reading, but I had decided to go and find my mother, because I was very curious. I found her talking to Mrs. Weasley, so I sat down in the chair near them, but they didn't notice me, so they kept on talking.

"That Black is a menace I'm telling you. Breaking out of Azkaban. I bet he's just coming back to finish what he's started." Mrs. Weasley was saying.

"Well Black wasn't always bad." My mother told her. "He was once just as kind as James, Remus, Peter and Sam."

"Yes, well sometimes there's just a bad egg. I'm so sorry about Sam, Marcia." Mrs. Weasley said to my mother.

"Yes, well Sam was a good father. I'm just sorry that he's not here anymore." My mother said.

I was about to get up, when I felt something pinch me. I winced, but didn't make a sound. I looked down, and Chelsea's head popped out from underneath the chair.

"You shouldn't be sitting in plain sight." She hissed.

"I'm sorry." I set my foot in her face and she went back under the chair, and I sat back down.

"Well, as long as what he's taught your children remains with them, that's all that matters, Marcia." Mrs. Weasley told my mother.

"I suppose you're right, Molly." My Mum said.

Then my mother and Mrs. Weasley looked at me, and I smiled.

"How long have you been there?" My Mum asked me.

"Not as long as Chelsea." I said. "She's under the chair."

Chelsea poked out her head, and dug her nails into my ankle. She was angry with me for squealing.

"OUCH!" I cried.

My mother yelled at her, and Chelsea got out from under the chair and sat in front of me on the floor.

"Now you two know better than to eavesdrop." My mother told me.

I nodded. "I just came to ask you about dad's death. I mean, it's been almost a year since it happened, and I would really like to know how he died."

My mother sighed. "It was an unforgivable curse. They never found his body."

I nodded. "Oh. Okay. That's all I wanted to know actually. Too much at one time."

"Well I want to know why they never found his body." Chelsea said.

"Well honey, when the curse was used, it killed your father instantly, and his body was destroyed by the curse." My mother explained.

"Did he 'splode?" Chelsea asked my mother who looked at her curiously so she corrected herself. "I mean explode."

"Well, no. There was no blood or guts over the buildings or anything. It was just destroyed." She said.

I was confused. "Then weirdness. Any of that?"

"The only thing that was different was an owl flying away from the scene of the crime." My mother told me.

"Mum! That's not important! Stupid, ruddy owl, who cares! Wait, I do. Poor owl. Had to witness a murder…could we get it to talk?" I asked.

My mother smiled. "Why don't you two go play outside."

I frowned. She didn't want to say anymore, but hey, her husband had been murdered, so I didn't blame her. I stood up, and came face to face with Harry.

"Hi, Harry. My Mum's sending me outside. They just came back from shopping and I can't get another word out of her. Sad if you ask me." I told him.

Harry smiled. "Well, Fred and George meandered in over there, and they're looking for you."

"What? Really?" I asked. "Wait…why?"

At that moment, Ginny came up to Chelsea, and Chelsea heaved a large bag out from under the chair. She and Ginny had to take it upstairs together, but before they had even gotten a foot, my mother and Mrs. Weasley stopped them.

"And what is that?" Mrs. Weasley asked Ginny.

"Just stuff." Ginny replied.

"What kind of stuff?" My mother asked Chelsea.

"Early birthday present from Fred and George." Chelsea said slowly.

I just shook my head and followed Harry to Fred and George, who were sitting next to their dad waiting for me. I smiled, and sat down in between them. Yay! My boys! Fred handed me a small book, and George handed me a key. I was confused. I was also hoping that it wasn't another diary.

I used the key to open the book, and in a magical tone, the story that we had come up with last year was being read. There were little cartoon people acting out the parts, and I laughed. When it got to the part about the Triumphant Beaters challenging the Daring Young Keeper to a fight over the innocent Chaser, I noticed that Mr. Weasley was watching, so I closed the book.

"Thank you both." I said quickly kissing them both on the cheek.

I stood up and walked out of the bar, and ran into Percy. He smiled awkwardly at me.

"Hi, Percy. Congrats on becoming Head Boy." I said. "Well, I mean congratulations."

Percy smiled even brighter than before. "Why thank you, Lana. I hope that you become one someday."

I laughed. "I doubt it Perce. Hermione will be the Head Girl, and the Prefect. You can count on that."

"Well, good luck nonetheless." Percy told me.

I smiled and then I couldn't help but hug him.

"Thanks Perce. Now go and show off that badge." I said.

Percy went in, and Chelsea and Ginny showed up and went in as well. I just sighed, and went outside of the Leaky Cauldron and sat on a bench outside. I looked up at the sky and smiled. It was pretty out right now, though I knew that we would be having dinner sometime soon.

I was trying to find familiar constellations, when George came out and asked me what I was doing.

"Just looking at the stars. So, dinner ready yet?" I asked.

George shrugged. "Percy went up to change, and Mum wanted me to get you. Ron was going to, but I was closest to the door. He said you'd be out here."

I stood up and nodded. "Well, I guess that's true. I like night time."

George laughed.

"So why is Percy acting so weird around you?" I asked as we walked inside.

"We tried to shut him in a pyramid when we were in Egypt, but Mum spotted us." He told me.

I laughed. "That would have been very funny indeed."

"That's what we thought, but no one else seemed to think so."


	3. Ice Cream Crushes

Dinner was fabulous. Tom, the innkeeper, put three tables together, and the seven Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, Scott, Chelsea, my Mum and I, all ate through five courses of the meal, before I had to stop eating. And they brought me pudding. I didn't know if I could eat it.

"So how are we getting to the King's Cross?" Ron asked his father.

"The Ministry is lending us two cars." Mr. Weasley explained.

"Why?" Percy asked.

"They're for you, Perce. There will even be flags on it that say HB on them." George said seriously.

"For Humongous Bighead." Fred added.

Everyone except Percy, my mother, and Mrs. Weasley snorted in their pudding. I felt okay with that, because now I wouldn't have to eat it.

"Why is the Ministry sending us cars?" Percy asked again.

"Well seeing that we don't have one…and that I work at the Ministry, I called in a few favors." Mr. Weasley said.

My mother smiled, obviously being one of those people to do favors for him.

"Good thing too. Do you realize how much luggage you've got between you?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yes. You should just see Lana's and Hermione's stuff all by themselves." My mother added. "Even a small work horse would get tired carrying it."

Hermione and I laughed.

"Are you all packed?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Ron hasn't finished yet. He's dumped everything on my bed." Percy said.

I smiled, and Mrs. Weasley looked down the table at Ron.

"You'd better go and pack properly Ron, because we won't have much time in the morning." Mrs. Weasley reminded him.

Ron scowled at Percy, and Percy seemed quite pleased with himself. I, personally, was all packed and ready to head out. So after dinner, I went and knocked on Ron and Percy's door. Ron opened it and smiled.

"Come on in, Lana." Ron said.

I was stepping into the room when Percy shook his head.

"She shouldn't be in our room, Ron." Percy complained.

"It's not like she's going to do anything wrong. She's just keeping us company while we pack." Ron argued.

Percy frowned. "Fine. But sit there and don't touch _anything_."

I just sat obediently, and smiled.

"So, dinner was wonderful." I said, trying to lighten Percy's mood.

"Yes. Especially the pudding." Percy said carelessly.

"I didn't have a chance to eat mine." Ron confessed.

I resisted the urge to laugh, thinking about Percy the "Humongous Bighead".

"So tomorrow should be wonderful. Going to the train and all." I said.

Ron nodded. "It should be great. Hogwarts will be so much fun this year. I just have a feeling that it will top last year's excitement."

I nodded as well. "I have a feeling it will too."

Percy was obviously getting irritated at me and stared at me.

"Fine, Percy, I'll go. Goodness." I said.

I stood up to leave, and smiled at Ron before I shut the door. Then I heard Ron telling Percy that he was being rude, and then Percy said that I had had no business being in their room since I was…well a girl.

I walked into my room, which I was sharing with my mother and my sister. They smiled at me, and were busy packing, so I sat down and carelessly took out the book about the Chamber of Secrets that I had almost finished reading the year before. My mother looked over at me and smirked.

"You and books. I swear you got that from me. Your father was the type to break the rules…you got that from him." She said.

I smiled. I hadn't heard my mother talk about my father for a while. Only lately had she started to, and it was nice. I missed him a lot, but I really couldn't do anything about it. Then, I heard yelling coming from Ron and Percy's room, so I went to their room, and Harry was there too.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"My Head Boy badge! It's gone! I took it off and set it on the table for polishing…" Percy said.

"So is Scabbers' rat tonic!" Ron told me.

"You probably left the tonic downstairs. I'll go look for it." Harry said.

"Stop Ron. Put the things back in the suitcase. I never saw you putting a red bottle in it while you were packing. Plus, Fred and George probably have your badge, so let me go and find them and see if they have it or not." I smiled and then went in search of Scott, Fred and George.

It took me a bit to find them, and when I did, Harry was there as well.

"We have his badge. We've perfected it though." Fred said.

They showed us the _perfected_ badge, and it flashed "BigHead Boy" at us. We couldn't help but laugh, until I heard Percy yelling at Ron even louder.

"Can I tell him that it wasn't Ron's fault? I feel really bad about Ron being yelled at for something he didn't do." I admitted.

Fred and George smiled weird smiles at me.

"Just tell Percy that you found the badge, and send him out here. We want to have more fun with him." George told me.

I smiled and nodded, and then went up to their room and told Percy that it was down the stairs, and he rushed out. Ron smiled and thanked me.

"Anytime. I felt bad because I knew that Fred and George had it. I mean, they stole his Prefect one last year." I told him.

Ron nodded. "That they did."

"I mean you'd think that he'd have guessed that it was them." I added. "Him supposedly being smart and all."

"Yes…_supposedly_." Ron said.

I laughed. "Yes…supposedly."

There was an awkward moment between us then. I had run out of things to say to Ron of all people. What was I supposed to say?

"So…besides ice cream this morning, what were you and Hermione doing this morning?" I asked.

Ron was caught off guard. "We were shopping."

"_You_ were shopping?" I asked Ron.

He nodded. "We had bought your presents already, but I wanted to get you something else, and Hermione was helping me pick it out."

I blushed. "You got me something else?"

Ron nodded and pulled out a longer box and at that point I knew what it was. What was with men and flowers, huh? Actually, I loved this. In my head I was doing a ritual chant that went a little something like, "PRESENTS! PRESENTS! PRESENTS!" I opened the box, and there was a white rose in it. I smiled and hugged Ron.

"Well it's official Ron. You do not have to get me a Christmas present." I told him.

He laughed, and hugged me too, and we were still standing there when Percy came in _very _angry.

"Lana, can you please—" Percy began.

"I'll go." I let go of Ron, and walked to my room with my flower smiling.

****

The next morning, my mother woke me up bright and early, and I went down stairs, and smiled at Ron, who had looked up right away to see if it was me. I was enjoying this. I sat down next to him, and ate a piece of toast. I was too excited to eat anything else. I drank a glass of milk, and then I started to stand up to go, but Ron took my hand, and I stayed sitting down.

"I want to show you something after breakfast. Aren't you going to eat anything else?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Too excited to do that."

Ron smiled. "Fine."

"I'll wait until you're done eating though." I said.

Ron started to blush, and was about to say something but stopped.

"What?" I asked.

"I just wanted to tell you that you're really pretty, Lana." He blushed.

I blushed too. How much had I changed this summer that I was suddenly pretty? I don't know what it was, but Ron and Harry were suddenly cute too. I guess puberty was treating us all well. Then there was George…teehee…not right now. I'll fawn over him later…teehee.

"You look good yourself, Ron." I admitted.

We were both blushing when my mother came down the stairs and Ron reluctantly, but quickly let go of my hand. I smiled at my mother, and Chelsea was looking at me strange—not to mention Scott was sending Ron death glares behind his back…poor Ron would have to watch himself.

"Good morning, Mother." I said.

My mother smiled. "Good morning, Lana. Had a nice breakfast?"

I nodded. "Good toast."

"You're not going to eat anything else?" My mother asked.

I laughed. "That's exactly what Ron said, but in response to your question, no. I'm too excited to eat anything else."

My mother smiled. "All right then. Chelsea, eat something—you too Scott."

Ron had just finished his breakfast, so I got up and went out the front door of the Leaky Cauldron after telling my mother that I would be careful, and I'd come back soon. See, I had kept up with the news, and I knew that Sirius Black was on the run, and I knew to be on the look out for him. I even knew about James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, and Samuel Dumbledore…or Samuel Langston, my father, and how they had been very good friends. They had come to Hogwarts together, and made the Marauders Map, and been very tricky. When I was younger, my father used to tell me tales about the Marauders Map, but the names had been changed of both the people, and the school, but not the map. When I knew about Hogwarts though, my father had told me the truth behind the stories, and I became very excited. But then, my father was murdered, and the stories were just now resurfacing.

I hadn't ever been told that Sirius Black was a raving lunatic, but I suppose that I was too young at the time. Now I had heard that he had killed 13 people with one curse, making him a _very_ powerful wizard if you asked me. I had always wanted to meet my father's friends, but I would never meet James Potter because Voldemort had killed him and Lily and tried to kill Harry and disappeared, and I would never meet Peter Pettigrew because he had been among the 13 Muggles that Sirius killed, and Sirius was an escaped convict from Azkaban, the Wizard Prison. I guess per chance, maybe someday I could meet Lupin.

Anyways, Ron followed me outside, and I smiled at him. He smiled back, and then took my hand and led me to the ice cream parlor. I smiled.

"So you had something to show me?" I asked.

Ron smiled. "Not really show you actually. Just wanted to spend a little time with you before we get to school and have homework to do and you won't be sleeping or eating…"

I laughed. "Yeah, because my classes are going to kill me."

Ron nodded. "I'm sure that they will."

"Thanks." I said sarcastically.

"So, you seem to be doing great since everything last year." Ron told me.

I nodded. "Yeah. I mean, I still think about my father…a lot…and there was the Aragog thing that you got me through, and then Ginny, and I just had to cry a lot last year, but I think that I'm getting better. Not over it, but I have friends like you to help me through absolutely everything that I will ever go through. I mean you're doing great too."

Ron smiled. "Yeah. Last year is in the past, and this year is what I'm focusing on."

I just smiled back at him, very happy and contented, and then Florean Fortescue, who owned the parlor, came over to take our order.

"Well, I would like a small vanilla ice cream." I said.

"You only had toast for breakfast." Ron told me.

I laughed. "Well now I'll have had toast _and_ ice cream."

Ron laughed. "Fine then, but I won't lie to your mother. If she asks, you had ice cream this morning…technically for breakfast."

"Well you do what you want to do."

"So what do you know about Black?" He asked suddenly.

I was caught off guard. "Not much about him now, but I know that he, my father, and Harry's father were very good friends. That and also with Lupin and Pettigrew. All I know is from stories that my father told me."

"Really? Well that's not what I was expecting. Friends?" Ron asked.

"Yeah." I paused as Florean handed me my ice cream and a spoon. "I mean, at first they were just random people in a bedtime story that my father told me, but then Uncle Albus sent me the note for Hogwarts and my father decided to tell me the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth though I'm sure he left things out. It was quite interesting. And I'm still trying to figure out who sent me the book on Tom Riddle, and I'm trying to make sure that Aragog _never_ finds out where we went, and that the car comes back and—"

"Slow down, Lana. Stick to one story." Ron laughed.

I blushed. "Sorry, you just got me started."

I started to eat my ice cream, but Ron was just sitting there.

"Aren't you going to have any?" I asked.

Ron shook his head. "Big breakfast."

I laughed. "Oh. Well, I like my breakfast."

Then I looked at my watch and stood up.

"Crap. We should be back at the Leaky Cauldron. I mean, the cars will be there about now, and we have to get all of our stuff in them, and then we need to get on the train." I said.

I quickly finished off my small ice cream, paid Florean, and then ran out of the parlor with Ron and when we got to the Leaky Cauldron I ran into Percy. I knocked his things to the ground, and hurried to pick them up.

"Sorry, Percy. I just lost track of time. I need to go and get my things." I said quickly.

"Already taken care of. I brought them out to the car already." Percy informed me.

I smiled. "Thanks, Perce."

I kissed his cheek, and then went inside anyways, looking for Hermione. I found her, and she smiled at me slyly.

"So did you and Ron have a good morning?" She asked.

"Please Hermione, we're just good friends." I said.

"I know. I mean no one could get in the way of Oliver."

I smiled. "Oliver." I said dreamily. "I'm so happy to be seeing him again this year."

"You should be. It's his last year."

I stopped smiling. "I completely forgot about that! My Oliver is leaving me after this year!"

Hermione smiled at me, and walked with me out of the door.

"Your Oliver? I'll vouch for that." Hermione told me. "I bet that he'll vouch for that as well."

"I mean he's 17 now. Do you think that maybe when I'm 15 he'll consider dating me even though I'm still in school? I mean, 4 years doesn't make that much of a difference later on." I said.

Hermione laughed. "Lana, chill. Oliver likes you, you're just too young for him."

"But, I just…I _really_ like him. I have a slight crush on Ron, as you can tell, but I mean, it's Oliver we're talking about here. And then there's Draco. I still _really_ like Draco. Goodness. You can tell that I'm a girl, can't you?"

"Lana, it's all right. Just…stick to Oliver for right now. We both know that you like him the most. Tell him how you feel before it's too late."

"Hermione, let's just not worry about boys. I'll boycott them for a while. I'll think about school, since I'll have no time for anything else anyways. You know, with all of our classes. How will we manage it all anyways?"

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know, but McGonagall will tell us."

We got into the cars outside of the Leaky Cauldron, and Hermione and I talked and talked the whole way there, and ignored Harry's and Ron's dislike of Percy being in the car, and were content the whole ride to King's Cross.


	4. Another Year, Another Mystery

We arrived at King's Cross with twenty minutes to spare, and went in pairs through the barrier to the train. My mother kissed and hugged Scott, Chelsea and I, and then Mrs. Weasley hugged us all, and my mother did as well. I mean, what was with mothers? All this hugging before we left them for a whole school year except Christmas break…oh. So _that's_ what's with mothers.

Ron, Hermione and I hurried onto the train, because the train had started to move after we all finished exchanging goodbyes and what not. Harry had been talking to Mr. Weasley, and had had to run and jump onto the train to catch it. Ron pulled him inside.

"I need to talk to you guys in private." Harry muttered to us.

"Go away Ginny." Ron said.

"Go away Chelsea." I told her.

"Jerk." Chelsea said.

"Oh that's nice." Ginny huffed, and she and Chelsea left.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and I all searched for an empty compartment, but there was only one at the end of the train, and there was a man in it. He was wearing very shabby clothes, and looked very ill and exhausted, but quite young, with brown hair with a few flecks of gray.

"Who do you reckon he is?" Ron asked.

"Professor R. J. Lupin." Hermione whispered.

"How do you know that?" Ron asked.

"It's on his suitcase." Hermione replied, pointing to it.

My eyes brightened. "Could the 'R' possibly stand for Remus? Like Remus Lupin? Professor Remus Lupin?"

They all stared at me with weird expressions.

"Sorry. My mother and father know…well my father knew…a Remus Lupin. I was just wondering." I said.

"Well I wonder what he teaches." Ron said.

"That's obvious. There's only one vacancy isn't there? Defense Against the Dark Arts." Hermione told him.

I smiled. "This year will be awesome."

"Well I just hope he's up to it. He looks like one good hex would finish him off doesn't he?" Ron asked. "Anyway…what were you going to tell us, Harry?"

Harry then set to telling us about the argument that he had overheard Mr. and Mrs. Weasley having, and the warning that Mr. Weasley had given him before he got onto the train.

"Oh. Well this is horrible." I said.

"Sirius Black escaped to come after _you_?" Hermione asked, finally removing her hand from her mouth. "Oh, Harry…you'll have to be really, really careful. Don't go looking for trouble."

"Hermione, I don't go looking for trouble. Trouble usually _finds_ me." Harry said.

"How thick would Harry have to be to go looking for a nutter who wants to kill him?" Ron asked.

"But…well…I'm hot. I'm going to open the window." I said.

"It's cold in here." Hermione told me.

"Just a crack." I protested.

"Fine." Hermione said.

I actually opened the window halfway, but warm air was coming in, so Hermione stopped complaining.

"No one knows how to get out of Azkaban. No one's ever done it before, and Black was a top security prisoner." Ron said uncomfortably.

"But they'll catch him won't they? I mean they've got all the Muggles looking for him too, don't they…" Hermione said earnestly.

While Ron and Hermione were exchanging worried glances, I pointed to Harry's suitcase.

"Your Sneakoscope is acting up again." I told him.

Harry took it out of his bag and Ron blushed.

"It's a cheap one mind you. It was acting up when I was tying it to Errol's leg." Ron told us.

"Were you doing anything untrustworthy at the time?" Hermione asked.

"No! Well, I wasn't supposed to be using Errol, he's not up to long flights…but how else was I supposed to get Harry's present to him?" Ron said.

"Well you'd better put it back in the suitcase before it wakes Lupin up." I told Harry.

Harry put it away, and then Ron started talking about all the delicious things in the sweetshop in Hogsmeade, and Hermione was talking about its historical landmarks. Then Harry told us that he couldn't go.

"_You're not allowed to go?!?_" Ron said. "But someone…maybe McGonagall…has got to give you permission! Or you could talk to Fred and George. They know all of the secret passages out of the school…"

"Ron! Harry shouldn't be wandering around when Black's on the loose." Hermione protested.

"That's probably exactly what McGonagall will say when I ask her." Harry said.

"Don't give up, Harry. I'm sure that we can get you in somehow." I assured him.

He smiled at me and I smiled back. Then the lady with the snack cart came by at one o'clock, and Harry bought us all Cauldron Cakes, which were actually quite tasty.

"Are you sure he's not dead?" Ron asked looking at Lupin who hadn't been awake since we had boarded the train.

"He's breathing." Hermione whispered.

Then a brown barn owl flew in our window. It sat on my lap and nuzzled its head against me.

"I wonder who he belongs to." I said, stroking his feathers.

"Well, he hasn't got anything attached to him. He could be a stray." Harry told me.

"Well if he hasn't got a home, I want to keep him." I said.

"What is it with you and animals?" Ron asked.

"I just like them, that's all." I replied.

Hermione smiled. "He _is_ very cute."

I nodded and handed him an owl treat that I normally fed Mystic, but she was with Chelsea, so no worries.

"What if a baby dragon was just carelessly left on your doorstep? Would you keep that too? Or a Hippogriff? Or a Gnome?" Ron asked.

"If they didn't have a home." I admitted.

"You're almost as hopeless as Hagrid." Harry laughed.

I blushed. "Suppose so. I'm going to keep him with me for a while. Wonder what he thinks about all of this. Hasn't been up has he?"

"Hey guys!" Katie Bell greeted as she came into our compartment and looked at me. "Hey Lana, is your brother seeing anyone?"

My mouth dropped open. Why was _she_ talking to _me_ about _this_?

"Umm…not that I know of…why?" I asked, but I was almost afraid to.

"Because he's hot. I would kind of like to date him if I could—he's not like all the other Slytherins you know." Katie said.

I could see this look creep onto Hermione's face and I almost felt bad saying what I was going to say next.

"Why don't you just go ask him out, Katie?" I asked.

Hermione looked at the floor and I frowned.

"I was just wondering." Katie said, blushing, and then she left.

I guess that having Lupin in our compartment had its advantages. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle came in about mid afternoon just as it had started to rain so I closed the window. They were trying to pick a fight, but had noticed Lupin and left reluctantly after smiling at me. Ron and Harry weren't so happy about it, but I smiled back.

"I'm not going to take Malfoy's crap anymore. One more crack about my family and I'm going to take his head and—" Ron made a violent gesture in the air.

"Ron." Hermione said pointing at Lupin. "Be _careful_."

But Professor Lupin was still fast asleep. I guess that there was really nothing that I could do about it. The rain started to get heavier, and it beat against the windows and the wind howled, and still Lupin slept.

"He's a _really_ heavy sleeper." I told them.

"We must nearly be there." Ron said, trying to look out of the window past Lupin.

The words had hardly escaped his lips when the train slowed down.

"Great. I'm starving." Ron told us.

"We can't be there yet." Hermione checked her watch and I checked mine.

"No. We can't." I agreed.

"So why are we stopping?" Ron asked.

The wind and rain pounded even harder against the windows, and people were sticking their heads out of the compartments curiously. The train came to a sudden jolt, and then without warning, the lanterns went out and we were all in total darkness.

"What's going on?" Ron asked.

"Ouch! Ron that was my foot!" Squealed Hermione.

"Do you think we've broken down?" I asked.

"Dunno…" Hermione said.

I looked at the window, and then Ron took my hand.

"There's something moving out there." Ron said. "I think that someone's coming aboard."

The compartment door suddenly opened, and someone fell over. It was Neville, and he had fallen on Harry's legs.

"Sorry—do you know what's going on—ouch—sorry." Neville said.

"Hullo, Neville." Harry told him.

Neville suddenly stood up, though I was sure that Harry had lifted him up by his robes.

"Harry, is that you? What's happening?" Neville asked.

"We don't know." I told him. "We're as clueless as you are."

"Oh. Hello, Lana." Neville said.

"Hi, Neville." I smiled, but of course he couldn't see it. "Sit down."

There was a hissing sound, as Neville tried to sit on Crookshanks, and then Hermione stood up.

"I'm going to go and speak to the driver." Hermione informed us.

Before she could get anywhere though, we heard a thump and Hermione fell over backwards, three figures on top of her.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"It's Chelsea, Lana." Chelsea said.

"And Ginny. I was looking for Ron." Ginny said.

"And it's me…Scott. Thanks for breaking the fall Hermione." Scott replied.

I just knew Hermione was blushing and smiling, but no one could see that so I couldn't prove it.

"Well come and sit then." I told them.

"Not _here_! I'm here!" Harry said.

"Ouch!" Came Neville's voice.

"Quiet!" Came a hoarse voice.

Professor Lupin must have woken up. We all stopped talking, and I hadn't even given thought to Ginny's setting her hand on Ron's and mine, in which Ron took his hand away quickly and Ginny sat between us. A strange light filled the room, and Professor Lupin's face was there for all of us to see.

"Stay where you are." Lupin said.

But before he could reach the door, it slid open and a dark figure in a hooded cloak stood there. I could vaguely see its hands and face, and it looked as if something had decayed in water. Everything had suddenly turned cold. My breath seemed to catch in my chest, and even my heart seemed to be affected. I started to feel sad and depressed, and I couldn't think of anything happy at all. In fact, I felt as if I would never feel cheerful again…I almost didn't know what cheerful was anymore.

"None of us has Sirius Black hidden under our robes." Lupin told the figure. "Go."

The figure wasn't leaving, and so Lupin pulled out his wand, and I could hear him say, "_Expecto Patronum!_" and a silvery thing came out of his wand and the figure kind of turned around and glided away. The warmth was starting to return to my body, and the lights had come back on. I turned to see Hermione on Scott's lap, blushing furiously but regaining composer, and I saw that Harry had fainted. Poor guy.

"Harry! Harry, are you all right?" I asked as Hermione slapped him lightly.

"W—what?" Harry asked as he came to.

Everyone was standing around him, and Ron, Hermione and I were kneeling next to him. Oh, by everyone I mean Scott, Ginny, Chelsea, Lupin, and Neville…oh and the owl.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked nervously.

"Yeah." Harry looked at the door but it was closed and there was no more hooded figure. "What happened? Where's that thing? Who screamed?"

"No one screamed." Ron told him.

"But I heard screaming." Harry insisted.

A loud snap made us jump. Lupin had broken some chocolate and given the larger piece to Harry. And smaller pieces to the rest of us.

"Here. Eat this. It will make you feel better." Lupin told him.

Harry took the chocolate for him but didn't eat it.

"What was that thing?" Harry asked Lupin.

"A dementor." I answered.

Everyone looked at me, but Lupin finished where I had left off.

"From Azkaban." Lupin said.

Now everyone was looking at him, and he crumpled up the chocolate wrapper and stuck it in his pocket.

"Eat. It'll help. I need to go and speak to the driver…excuse me." Lupin told us, and he slid past us all out of the compartment.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I just don't get it…what happened?" Harry asked us.

"Well—that thing—the dementor—stood there and looked around—I mean, I think it did, I couldn't see its face—and—you—you—" Hermione tried.

"I thought you were having a fit or something." Ron said, still very scared. "You kind of went rigid and fell out of your seat and started twitching."

Then I told Harry how Lupin had told it to leave and it didn't, so he used a spell and the thing turned and kind of glided away.

"It was horrible." Neville said, his voice higher than usual. "Did you feel how cold it got when he came in?"

"It felt weird." Ron shuddered. "It was like I would never feel cheerful again…"

"I know what you mean. It was terrible. My heart still hasn't started beating again." I told them.

Ginny and Chelsea were huddled in one corner, and Ginny gave a soft sob and Chelsea hugged her and they sat there comforting one another until Hermione and I went over and put comforting arms around them.

"Did any of you…fall off of your seats?" Harry asked.

"No." Ron said. "But Ginny and Chelsea were shaking like mad. Lana too mind you."

"I wasn't just shaking though. I am sure that I was having a heart attack." I told Ron.

Lupin came back in and sat down.

"I haven't poisoned that chocolate, you know?" He told Harry.

Harry took a bite and smiled, and then Lupin told us that we would be to Hogwarts in ten minutes.

"Do you have any chocolate for heart attacks? Can I please have some more chocolate?" I asked Lupin.

"Did you faint?" He asked me.

I shook my head.

"Then no." He told me.

"What about giving me chocolate since I'm one of your best friend's children. Eldest daughter, and the most talented child might I add." I suggested.

"Who are your mother and father?" He asked me.

"My mother is Marcia Langston, and my father is Samuel Langston…well it was Samuel Dumbledore when he was at Hogwarts. And Chelsea over there is my younger sister. The one with dark brown hair. And Matty's my older brother—sorry, Scott." I told him as Scott gave me a look.

He smiled. "Yes I see the resemblance. Good old Sam. I was quite sorry to hear about his death."

"Yes. Everyone is. I still cry myself to sleep occasionally." I admitted.

Lupin and the others looked quite sad by this news.

"Can I have some more chocolate now?" I asked him.

He smiled and shook his head. "No."

"Fine." I said. "I'll just take my seat and entertain my cat and my new owl."

Lupin stared curiously at the owl.

"When did you get it?" He asked me.

"When I was 11, my Uncle Dumbledore sent her to me. Her name is Arwen. Pretty kitty." I told him stroking the cat.

"I meant the owl." He said.

"I know. I was just wearing you down to get chocolate. Anyway, the owl just kind of found its way in here not that long ago. Had nothing attached to it, and it continues to sit near me like it's watching over me. Why?"

Lupin smiled. "He looks familiar, that's all."

"Oh does he now? Well I don't want to be smug or anything…but if he's who you think he is, then that would make him my father…" I stopped as everyone looked at us.

"Never mind. I'm still shaken up over the dementor. I need to go and clear my mind." I told them all.

I got up and slid out of the compartment. Truth was, that I really needed to talk to someone. The dementor had brought back painful memories about my father and the little that I knew about his death, and I needed Oliver as funny as that sounds. Either him or Draco because Ron and Harry were busy _not _talking in the compartment.

I changed into my robes, and then I checked my watch; only five minutes until we got to Hogwarts. I opened the door to a compartment, and it just happened to have Oliver, Fred, George, and Lee Jordan. I smiled slightly, but Oliver saw right through it.

"Come sit Lana." He said softly.

I sat in between Oliver and Lee, and Oliver put a comforting arm around me, and I rested my head on his chest. I felt safe there, but it would only last for a few more minutes. I started to cry softly, thinking about the dementor and how it had so much control over sad thoughts and pushing happy ones away, and Oliver turned me to face him and wiped my tears away with his thumbs.

"Come on, Lana. You're my brave girl. Now put on a brave face and tell me what happened, okay?" Oliver said.

I nodded, and smiled whatever smile that I could muster, but it must have been good because Oliver smiled back. I told him what had happened with the dementor and how I had met Lupin, and I also told him how I was feeling about everything. Well not _everything_ I guess…because I didn't tell him about how I felt about him or Draco or Ron or Harry…I'll stop the list now.

"That's terrible Lana. Though only a brave person would be able to sit here and confront it the way you're doing now." Oliver said.

This was just too good to be true, but then again, moments like this are always interrupted. This one just happened to be interrupted by the whistle on the train telling us that we needed to get off, and Harry, Ron and Hermione found me, and Oliver hugged me one last time and followed Fred, George, and Lee to a carriage, while Harry, Ron, Hermione and I took a different one.

"You all right?" Harry asked.

I nodded, and blotted my eyes to make sure I didn't look _too_ upset.

"I'm good." I told him.

"Good." Ron said.

I smiled at them all and Hermione sat next to me in the carriage. It was drawn by an invisible creature of some sort, dunno what, but it took us to the castle in good time. Hermione and I stuck our heads out of the windows for a bit and hopped right out when we got there, followed quickly by Ron and slowly by Harry. No sooner had Harry started to get out, Draco showed up.

"Did you _really_ faint, Potter?" Draco asked. "Is Longbottom telling the truth? You _actually_ fainted?"

"Shove off Malfoy." Ron said, teeth clenched.

"Did you faint as well, Weasley? Did the scary old dementor frighten you?" Draco asked him loudly.

"You wouldn't know, Draco. As far as I'm concerned, you didn't even encounter it the way that we did. If you had you wouldn't be an insensitive jerk trying to make people feel like crap just because the thing scared us all half to death! Back off, Draco." I told him.

Draco's mouth dropped open and Ron, Hermione and Harry smiled at me. I was just still feeling like crap and Draco was _actually_ making me feel worse. Pansy came up to him and put her arm through his but he pulled it away quickly.

"Is Langston scared of the dementors too? Did _you_ faint?" She asked.

Then the owl that had found me pecked her in the arm and she squealed and it flew into the school. I smiled and clenched my fists ready to pop her one in the face, but Harry and Ron pulled me back as I lunged at her, and Lupin showed up.

"Is there a problem here?" Lupin asked.

"Oh—er—no Professor." Draco said, and he and Crabbe and Goyle left quickly.

"Go Pansy. No use staying here—and stop staring at my brother!" I told her.

Pansy glared at me and ran after Draco. I smiled slightly, and then McGonagall showed up.

"Potter! Granger! Langston! I need to see the three of you!" McGonagall told us.

The three of us turned around surprised.

"There's no need to look worried—I just want a word in my office." She told us. "Move along there, Weasley."

Ron stared after us, and we followed McGonagall to her office. She explained how Lupin had sent an owl to them about the incident, and Madam Pomfrey came bustling in and started pampering Harry…against his will I might add. Then she asked him if he was _really_ all right, and he said yes so McGonagall sent him out so she could talk to Hermione and I alone about our course schedule.

"Now you two have signed up for a _lot_ of classes. Are you sure that you will be up to them all?" She asked.

Hermione and I smiled and nodded.

"Well, as you know, some of the classes take place at the same time, so it would normally be impossible to attend them all. That is under normal circumstances, however, and Professor Dumbledore has instructed that I give you this." McGonagall handed Hermione a necklace with a gold chain that had a circle at the end of it, with a tiny hourglass in the middle. "This is called a Time Turner. At the end of the classes that are doubled up, give it one turn to go back an hour, and then go to the next class. This way you can take all of the classes that you want to. Now you'll have to put the chain around both of your heads in order to use it. I'll let you two figure out who will carry it. Now put it on and do _not_ tell anyone about this. The most important thing to remember, however, is that when you _do_ go back in time, you mustn't be seen. If you are, terrible things can happen, you could mess up every thing, as you know it. Be _very _careful."

Hermione and I nodded, and she tried to hand the necklace to me but I shook my head.

"I have two lockets to keep track of, and you are the best woman for the job." I told her.

She beamed. "Thanks, Lana."

"Oh, and what was with sitting on Matty's lap?" I asked her.

Hermione blushed. "He grabbed onto me when the thing entered the compartment and he held onto me."

"Uh-huh. Sure. Likely story. I soooooooo know you soooooooo like him." I told her in a singsong voice.

Hermione just blushed another shade of red, and then the two of us followed McGonagall out of her office and met up with Harry in the hall, _very _pleased. When we got to the Great Hall Hermione and I frowned.

"We've missed the sorting." Hermione whispered.

"Darn it." I whispered back. "That's my favorite part."

McGonagall went back to the staff table and Harry, Hermione, and I went to the Gryffindor table, where Ron had saved us seats, and I sat down next to Oliver, Hermione next to me, then Ron, and then Harry. People were staring at us when we walked in, but that didn't bother me. I had missed the sorting of the First Years into the Houses!

Then I saw Dumbledore and waved slightly, having missed my uncle, but he had visited many times this summer being there for my mom since my dad had died. He smiled at all of us…by which I mean all the students. Then he held up his hands and everyone quieted down.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" His calm voice said. "I have a few things to say all of you of which are very serious, I think that I should get that out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast…" He cleared his throat and continued. "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some dementors of Azkaban, who are here on official Ministry of Magic business." He paused. "They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds and while they are with us I must make it plain that nobody leave the school without permission. Dementors cannot be fooled by tricks or disguises—or even Invisibility Cloaks." He added blandly, looking at the four of us at the table. "It is not the nature of a dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore ask all of to give them no reason to harm you. I'm looking to the prefects and our new Head Boy and Head Girl to make sure that the students do not just run afoul of the dementors." Dumbledore paused again, and looked seriously around the hall. "On a happier note, I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks. First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts."

I clapped loudly, and cheered, but I was the only enthusiastic one, really, besides those of us that were in the compartment with him in the train. Trust me, though I was the only one who had cheered. Plus, one look at the loathing on Professor Snape's face showed me that since I liked Lupin so much, Potions would be harder to get through for me this year. I was going to miss Snape's lenience on me.

"As to our second new appointment," Dumbledore continued. "Well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year to enjoy his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that the position was filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take the job in addition to his gamekeeping duties."

The clapping this time was much louder, but at the Gryffindor table mostly. Hagrid was blushing, and Ron, Hermione, Harry, and I were kind of stunned, but excited, nonetheless.

"We should've known!" Ron said to the three of us over the applause. "Who else would have assigned a biting book?"

I smiled at him and laughed, and then we all quieted down and looked at Dumbledore.

"Well, I think that that is all there is to say, so let's enjoy our feast." Dumbledore said.

The golden goblets and plates before us began to fill up with food and drink, and we all became quite hungry and ate quickly. Then Harry told us that we could go and congratulate Hagrid, and we did, but he was so overcome with emotion that he buried his head in his napkin, and McGonagall shooed us away, but not before I waved and smiled at Lupin, and he smiled back. Snape seemed a little angered by me, but I ignored it and went to catch up with the Gryffindor group going up the marble staircase, and I was walking next to Oliver.

"I wish you were Head Boy." I whispered to him.

Oliver laughed. "Well, I want to focus more on Quidditch and finishing school."

I nodded. "Yeah…it being your last year and all."

Oliver took my hand and we stood there waiting for Percy to come through and tell us the password, which was 'Fortuna Major', and Neville was nervous because every year he forgot the password and had to rely on others to get him inside the Portrait.

When we were all inside the familiar Commons, I took my normal seat by the fire and closed my eyes and sighed. I hadn't noticed that Harry was sitting at my feet until the noise had died down and I opened my eyes, realizing that everyone was gone except Harry and I.

"Oh. Hello." I told him.

He smiled. "Hi."

"Back at Hogwarts at last." I said. "I just feel at home here. Of course you would know that considering you hate the Dursleys, and this _is_ like your home."

"Yes. This is like my home." Harry admitted.

"It's just the most wonderful place that I've ever been to." I was about to continue but stopped.

I was about to mention how excited I was to be going to Hogsmeade this year, but I decided to keep my mouth shut. No point in making Harry depressed.

"Hogsmeade." Harry said though. "It will be wonderful."

"It could plain suck." I said quickly.

Harry smiled. "You don't have to make it bad on my account."

I smiled too. "Sure I do. I mean it's not fun to have everyone excited about someplace you can't go to as well. Maybe I could stay back with you the first day, and help you find a way out of the castle to sneak to Hogsmeade through."

Harry smiled but shook his head. "You go have fun. I mean, bring me things. I still want to ask McGonagall about it all anyways."

I nodded. "All right. Hey, we should get to bed. I can hear Arwen mewing."

Harry laughed, and then Arwen came bolting out of my dorm and jumped in my lap. I stroked her fur, and then I saw the barn owl. He had been following me everywhere. Only he had something attached to his leg this time. I removed the note, and was surprised how kind Arwen was to the owl, and vice versa. The note read:

_My name is Mr. Monkey._

_Please take care of me._

I looked at the bird and shook my head. It couldn't be Mr. Monkey. Harry took the note from me and read it, but didn't know why I was so confused and stunned.

"What is it, Lana?" He asked.

I just shook my head. "It can't be. That's all. I need to go to bed now."

Harry was confused, but I took Arwen and ran up to the Dorm, 'Mr. Monkey' following me. I sat on my bed for a moment, but then I realized that I really needed to talk to Lupin. This was just too horribly confusing…and it couldn't be true…could it?

I snuck into the Boy's Dormitory, and they were all sleeping. See I had waited a few hours. Anyways, I was going to borrow Harry's dad's cloak, but I was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Miss Langston?" Professor McGonagall said.

"Professor…it's not what it looks like." I said quickly.

"It looks like you snuck into the Boy's Dorm to borrow Potter's cloak." She said simply.

I sighed. "Then it's exactly what it looks like. I just…I needed to see Dumbledore…and Lupin. Important things about my father."

"Miss Langston, remember what Professor Dumbledore said at dinner?" She asked.

I nodded. "Dementors are not fooled by Invisibility Cloaks. Don't give them a reason to harm you. I know I was paying attention. I just need things cleared up."

"How about first thing tomorrow morning? You need a good night's rest because you have lots of classes tomorrow morning. Now, let's leave the Boy's Dorm and go to our own." She suggested.

"Points?" I asked as we neared my Dorm.

She smiled and shook her head. "Sleep."

I smiled and thanked her by saying it and hugging her, and then I got into bed and fell asleep, Mr. Monkey still there, and Arwen lying on my pillow as well.


	5. Talks with Godfathers

The next morning I woke up before anyone else, and dressed in my robes quickly and ran out of the portrait to see Dumbledore or Lupin, whoever showed up first. I was at the teacher's lounge, waiting for someone to show up. Snape did, obviously going in for a meeting or something.

"Is there something that you need, Miss Langston?" Snape asked.

I nodded. "I need to speak to Professor Lupin. It's rather important."

"I'll get him for you then." Snape said.

After a few moments, Lupin appeared, and Snape went into the staff room. Lupin smiled at me.

"What do you need me for, Miss Langston?" Lupin asked.

"So, Mr. Monkey." I said quickly. "He's not dead. In fact, he's very much alive in the form of a barn owl. Want to explain please?"

Lupin stopped smiling, and then told me to follow, and I did. I followed him to his office, and he shut the door and sat at his desk.

"What are you talking about, Lana?" Lupin asked.

"The barn owl…Mr. Monkey." I handed him the note that was attached to his leg. "He had this attached to him last night…plus…he keeps following me like he's watching over me."

Lupin stood up and paced behind his desk.

"But…how?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Like I know anything. My mother won't even spill everything about how he died. All I know is that she mentioned that an Owl left the scene of the crime. Does this all mean that the Marauder's Map is real?"

Lupin nodded slowly. "We all wrote it."

"You, James, Peter, Sirius, and my father. You all had nicknames…you all made the map. 'Mischief managed' and 'I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good'. Was father that close to finding Voldemort that he had assassins sent after him?" I asked.

Lupin just stared, like he hadn't expected me to know that much.

"Father told it to Scott, Chelsea and I in the form of stories. He mentioned all of you though. I never thought it would be real, but then again, why just be the heroes of a story if you aren't retelling a true story? I just…he's alive and he's kept it from me for a year! A whole year!" I said.

Lupin nodded. "He's been up to something all right."

"And no one would know because he's an unregistered Animagus. I mean how will he rejoin society? He could say he apparated somewhere and kept out of sight, but that wouldn't work. He can't say that he's an unregistered Animagus unless he decides to become registered…and what if he gets in trouble because he's been _un_registered for so long?"

"Do you always ask this many questions?" Lupin was smiling now.

"Yes." I said simply. "Now…what will you tell me about all of this?"

"Okay…first…promise me that you will breathe. Second…you seem to have some things figured out. What we need to find out is why he showed himself now of all times."

"The dementors. I mean maybe he was scared for Scott, Chelsea and I…most likely me since I'm the one that runs around trying to solve things. But then again it might be because of the whole Sirius thing. Couldn't it be? Sirius escapes and wants to come after Harry, so dad fears for my safety, knowing that even though we're not nutter enough to go after a man that's trying to kill Harry, we're nutter enough to try and stop him if he shows up and tries something." I took a breath and Lupin laughed.

"All right…good reasons. Why did you need to talk to me again?" He asked.

"Because I needed to know if you really think that the owl is my dad…or if maybe it's a trick." I said. "Sirius could be playing with my mind. Maybe hoping to kidnap me in the attempt to lure Harry to him. Me being one of his best pals and all."

"But why try it when you're Uncle and Godfather work at the school?" Lupin asked.

"Yes but…wait…Godfather?" I asked.

Lupin nodded. "That would be me."

"A werewolf is my Godfather? I am the luckiest kid on Earth, seriously." I smiled and hugged Lupin and he hugged me as well.

"You know?" He asked.

I nodded. "Moony. Quite obvious if you ask me."

"But I get where you're coming from, though I really do think that the owl is your father. He was just _too_ familiar _not_ to be."

I nodded. "Okay. I guess I can yell at him and not seem _so_ nutters then."

Lupin smiled but then he looked from me to the hall.

"I think you should come sneak some food. Class starts soon. What do you have?" He asked me.

I handed him my schedule, and his eyes opened wide.

"You're signed up for three classes at once. Divination, Muggle Studies, and Arithmancy all scheduled for nine o'clock in the morning." He told me.

I nodded. "I've worked it all out with McGonagall."

"Professor McGonagall." Lupin corrected me.

"I know the woman. Now I need to get food, and then find Hermione, Harry, and Ron. Divinations calls…who teaches that again?" I asked.

"Professor Trelawney." Lupin said. "She's nutters if you ask me. I've heard she predicts the death of one student each year and all of them are still in perfect health. Wonder who it will be this year…"

I laughed. "Oh. Well…food." I smiled.

Lupin nodded. "Well, I'll take you to get food, and then I'll walk you to class."

"But what about your class?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I'll be back in time."

I nodded, and he took me to the kitchen where he snitched me some toast and a glass of milk, and then he walked me up to the North Tower, and I got into class just as Harry, Hermione, and Ron were getting in.

"Where were you at breakfast?" Hermione asked.

"Talking to someone. All important family business." I said.

"Oh. So a visit to Dumbledore?" Ron asked.

"Nope. Now let's find a good seat." I changed the subject.

I climbed up the ladder with them, and was in awe at the room. Like an attic, but there was tea stuff everywhere. The teacher was looney if you asked me. I sat down with Hermione, Harry, and Ron, and then Professor Trelawney showed herself and had us read tea leaves. I was too busy thinking about Mr. Monkey…erm…my father…to even pay attention to the woman. I came back to the real world when Trelawney said the Grim.

"The death omen?" I asked suddenly.

Hermione, who was supposed to be my partner, just looked up and smiled.

"Good to have you awake." She whispered.

I blushed, but Trelawney had nodded and was describing it now. I tuned out again.

Then Hermione poked me.

"What?" I asked.

"Time for Transfigurations. Are you all right?" She asked in a more serious tone.

I nodded absentmindedly. "Sure. Let's go."

"Are you okay?" Ron asked as we descended from the North Tower.

"Yeah. But hey, Lupin says that Trelawney's nutters." I whispered to Harry.

I'm obviously not very good at whispering…or being quiet in general.

"When did you talk to Lupin?" Ron asked.

"Remember when I said I had family stuff to talk about? And that I would tell you guys absolutely everything? Well, I don't want to talk about all of the family stuff." I said simply.

"Why would you talk to Lupin about family?" Hermione asked slowly.

"I don't really want to talk about it." I said.

Hermione nodded, but Harry and Ron looked as if they were going to beat it out of me. She shot them a look and they dropped it. Everyone seemed to come up and ask me if I was out of sorts, and I would just nod and say that I didn't want to talk about it. Then we got to Transfigurations and I tuned out the whole lesson on Animagi…I knew enough about them all ready.

Then it was time for lunch, and I followed Harry, Ron, and Hermione to lunch. I just kind of stabbed at my food though, and Ron wasn't eating anything either. He thought that Harry had the Grim, especially after Harry had said that he had seen a black dog the night he left the Dursleys, and I was thinking about dad and how he kept quiet for a year…then I saw Hermione taking out her Arithmancy book, and I followed her, knowing I should at least study since I would have to take that class tomorrow as well.

I ate some stew, but I didn't eat the pieces of meat in it…not trusting what animal it could possibly be, and then Hermione got angry at Ron for telling her that Trelawney had told her that she didn't have the right aura, and stalked off.

"You really like making her angry, don't you Ron?" I asked smiling. "You two are just funny, funny people. Oh, and Arithmancy _is_ a wonderful class. Gotta go."

I grabbed my things and quickly left the table, knowing that they would be _very_ confused, but I wasn't out of the Great Hall before Scott came bounding over to me.

"Hey, is Hermione seeing anyone?" Scott asked quickly.

I just looked at him, scandalized. "Move on."

"Right. I thought you would take it like this. Is Katie Bell seeing anyone?" Scott asked.

"That's better. Just ask her out. She'll say 'yes'." I told him happily.

"Okay. Love you, sis." He said, giving me a peck on the cheek.

Then I was off—for real this time. I was just happy when we were going to Care of Magical Creatures that afternoon. The book that we had was vicious, to say the least, but if you rub its spine, then its nice…for a book.

"We're with the Slytherins today." I said happily, Ron looked at me and shook his head.

"This class is going to suck with them here." He said.

"Lana, please tell Ron that he's wrong." Hermione said.

"And Lana, will you please tell Hermione that I'm right." Ron told me.

"Great. I'm freaking Hermes again. I know that you two aren't speaking to each other, but maybe we could try to make this less a choosing sides time. Like…talking to each other." I suggested.

"Only if Ron apologizes." Hermione said.

"What must I apologize for?" Ron asked.

Hermione just glared at him and walked away from him. I sighed and stood near Draco, who had smiled at me. I guess even when I'm mean to him he likes me.

"There's a great lesson coming up!" Hagrid told us as we walked to the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

I was ignoring Draco who was talking animatedly to Crabbe and Goyle, and Harry frowned because I was near his worst enemy. Hagrid had us gather around the fence, and then he told us we needed to open our books.

"How?" Draco asked in a cold drawl.

I almost jumped it was that icy.

"Eh?" Hagrid asked.

"How do we open the books?" Draco asked.

"Hasn' anyone figured out how?" Hagrid asked.

I raised my hand and everyone stared at me.

"Yes, Lana." He said.

"You stroke the spine. Like a creature…" I said, like it was totally obvious. "I read the book twice over the entirety of the summer. I found it all absolutely fascinating!"

"Eh—Exactly." Hagrid said, and then he took the Spellotape off of Hermione's and showed everyone else how. "I'm impressed, Lana. Good work. Twenty points for Gryffindor."

"Oh how silly we've been! We have to _stroke_ them!" Draco sneered.

I turned and glared at him. "Give it a rest." I hissed at him.

"I thought they were funny." Hagrid said.

"Yes, real funny giving us books that could very well rip our hands off." Draco said.

I stomped on his foot and he looked at me funny. I just smiled like, 'Oh, did I do that', and then Harry told him to shut up. Then Hagrid went to get the Mystical Creature for us and Draco made fun of Hagrid…again, and Harry told him to shut up, and then he told Harry there was a dementor behind him and Lavender made an 'Ooooooh' sound, so I put my hand over his mouth.

"Stop. Stop being an ass." I said.

But Lavender wasn't reacting to what Draco had said; she was reacting to the strange creatures coming towards us. They were Hippogriffs. They had bodies, hind legs, and tails like horses, but the front legs, wings, and head were giant eagles with cruel, steel colored beaks and large, brilliantly orange eyes. Each of them had thick leather collars around them and they all were following Hagrid.

My hand slowly left Draco's mouth, and I beamed.

"Hippogriffs." I said happily and Hagrid nodded.

"Doing your homework I see." He said.

I nodded. "I love mythical—I mean mystical—creatures."

"Now if you guys want teh come closer…" Hagrid said, rubbing his hands together.

No one except me wanted to…and I hurried to the fence, Hermione, Harry, and Ron following cautiously behind.

"Now firs' thing yeh gotta know abou' Hippogriff's is they're proud. Easily insulted. Don't insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do." Hagrid told us.

I nodded. "They'll get angry enough to maul you."

Hagrid nodded and smiled, happy that his class was going well.

"Yeh always polite to a Hippogriff." Hagrid continued. "Always wait fer it ter make the firs' move. It's polite, see? Yeh walk toward him, and yeh bow, and wait. If he bows back, yeh're allowed to touch him. If he doesn' bow, then get away from him sharpish, 'cause those talons hurt. Right. Who wants ter go—"

"I do!" I said.

I was surprised that the rest of the class was backing up. Even Harry, Ron, and Hermione seemed scared of the Hippogriffs.

"Firs'?" Hagrid finished. "All right Lana."

I climbed over the fence, and then Hagrid brought Buckbeak out. He was beautiful.

"Aren't you a vision?" I asked him. "You're beautiful."

"Easy, now, Lana. Yeh've got eye contact, try not to blink…he won't trust yeh if yeh blink too much…" Hagrid told me.

My eyes were starting to water, but I kept them open, watching Buckbeak eye me with his orange eyes.

"That's it. Now bow." He said.

I followed his instructions, and Buckbeak bowed to me. It was quick. As soon as I had stood up, he bowed to me. Maybe it was because I told him he was beautiful. If I was him and someone told me I was beautiful, I would have let them pet me.

"Well done, Lana! Right…now yeh can touch him. Pat his beak, go on!" Hagrid said.

I slowly walked over to Buckbeak, and patted his beak, and he closed his eye like he was thoroughly enjoying it.

"You're so beautiful." I told Buckbeak. "You're an amazing creature."

I started to stroke his head, slowly, and then the class broke out into applause, even Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were clapping for me.

"Righ' then, Lana. You can ride him now." Hagrid said.

I turned slowly and beamed.

"I can ride him? But I'm not worthy enough to ride such a marvelous creature." I breathed.

Honestly, this was going to be new and probably suspenseful. I hadn't even ridden a horse, unless you count a pony ride at the zoo when I was younger, and that was once. And then there was a broomstick…but surely that was nothing compared to a Hippogriff.

"Yeh climb up there, behind the wing joint, an' mind yeh don' pull any feathers out, he won' like that…" Hagrid told me.

I climbed up onto Buckbeak using his wing, and then Hagrid slapped his hindquarters, and without warning, Buckbeak's wings spread out, and I grabbed hold of his neck. It was nothing like a broomstick, like I had decided earlier, because instead of a smooth ride, I was rocking back and forth because powerful wings were beating underneath me. It was exhilarating and thrilling, and when Buckbeak finally touched down to the ground, I was sad that it was all over, and people applauded, but were still not sure whether to ride him or not, or even bow.

So Harry went next, and I stood next to Draco. He was sneering because people clapped for Harry when Buckbeak bowed to him, but if I do say so myself, it took Buckbeak longer to bow to Harry than it did for him to bow to me.

"Why is he so famous? The Hippogriff liked you better." Draco whispered to me.

"Draco, calm down. You'll get a chance soon enough, and if you don't do something foolish to try and get more attention than Harry, people will clap for you too…at least Slytherin and I will." I added, knowing that the majority of people in Gryffindor hated him, and he hadn't clapped for Harry, so why would Harry, Ron, or Hermione clap for him, and without them…why anyone else?

So after Harry came down from the ride, we all broke into teams, and though I would have loved to be with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, I went off with Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle, because they got paired up with Buckbeak, and he was mine now…well, he was my favorite and Draco had a way of making situations with Harry turn for the worst.

He had bowed to Buckbeak though, and Buckbeak had bowed back, letting Draco touch him now. But then Draco was stupid…when is he not when it comes to Harry?

"I knew it was easy." Draco said this loud enough for Harry to hear him. "I knew it would be if Potter could do it. I bet you're not dangerous at all, are you? Are you, you ugly brute?"

Then the bad came. Buckbeak's talons slashed at Draco's arms, and when I tried to stop it, I got cut too. Great.

"Shhhh, Buckbeak. Calm down boy. You know you're not ugly. Just a misunderstanding." Yeah right, I thought. "You're a beautiful creature, Buckbeak. You're a good boy. Draco didn't mean it. Calm down, boy. Shhhh!" I coaxed.

Buckbeak let me stroke his feathers, and Hagrid got to us just as Buckbeak was calm, but Draco and I had blood on our robes now…deep gashes in our arms that were all Draco's fault in the first place.

"I'm dying! I'm dying, look at me! It's killed me!" Draco said, as the whole class panicked.

I turned to him, holding my arm because it was throbbing in pain. I was crying, it was obvious from the tears running down my face from the pain, but I wasn't sobbing convulsively or anything. I was angry.

"Draco, you're not dying. Now stop whimpering, and let me help you up." I said.

Hagrid picked him up though, and carried him towards the castle, and I followed, knowing that we were headed to the Hospital Wing. Pansy even showed up to make sure that Draco was all right, and I didn't say anything mean to her, which was a first I must say. When Madam Pomfrey went into her office to get the supplies that she needed to mend us, I turned to Draco, and he seemed to recoil because I was ticked off and he knew it.

"You moron! You idiotic moron! What did you think you were doing? Hagrid said that if you insulted a Hippogriff that it might be the last thing that you do, and if it wasn't for me, it very well could've been! Now you're either going to get Hagrid fired or something worse is going to happen! I can't believe you even insulted Buckbeak in the first place!" I was yelling, but not like Chelsea does; it was firm and angry, but not necessarily loud.

"Lana…" Draco began, but I held up my hand.

"Don't. Just let Madam Pomfrey fix our arms and I'll be leaving. No talking." I told him, and he closed his mouth and looked away from me.

I didn't get out of the Hospital Wing until later that evening, missing dinner, so Draco and I had to go and get a small meal from the kitchen before returning to our House Common Rooms.

"Quite the first day." I told him, slowly.

He smiled. "Are we speaking again?"

I nodded. "Sorry. I was just…I got angry, and you know, I was right."

Draco nodded too. "You were."

"Glad that's settled."

He laughed.

"So let's get one thing straight…this was your fault…not Buckbeak's." I said. "You've been milking this for all its worth, and that could get Hagrid fired or…never mind. The point is that you need to realize that it's your fault that Buckbeak attacked you."

Draco nodded, though I could tell that he liked the attention.

"Riiight." I said.

Then we parted and I got up to the Gryffindor Common Room when Harry, Ron, and Hermione returned from Hagrid's hut. I smiled, and they did too.

"Is your arm all right?" Ron asked.

I nodded.

"We'll get Malfoy back for that." Harry said. "Milking it for all it's worth."

I shook my head. "I yelled at him all ready. Angry about my arm and Buckbeak and all. I just, I actually don't think he heard me this time."

"Well, he likes attention." Hermione said.

I nodded. "I know that. Well, I'm tired. Big day tomorrow."

Hermione nodded, knowing full well that I meant ten classes instead of like six. This whole time turner thing was fun though.


	6. Reign in the Hormones, Lana

On Thursday morning, we had double Potions, which was when Draco finally came back to class, apparently having to milk it for all it's worth. Monkey, I swear. Though I must admit, that I was jealous that he was spending time flirting with Pansy and not me. He was smiling his smile at her.

That morning was not only long and tedious, but Snape yelled at me for the first time because I actually wasn't paying attention, being too focused on Draco flirting with Pansy, and Snape was making Ron do everything for Draco. It was horrible…honestly. Amazingly though, my potion turned out great…must be a natural.

Then at the end of class, Snape took five points from Gryffindor because Neville actually got a potion right, and he assumed that Hermione helped him. Draco and Harry had been talking about Sirius, and then there was the time turner. We had messed up this time, and had ended up running up the stairs, instead of walking behind Harry and Ron like we had been earlier…or whatever you want to call it. We were out of breath, and they were confused.

"Why do you guys carry all of these books around? The only other class we have is Defense Against Dark Arts this afternoon." Ron said.

"Oh yeah." Hermione waved it off.

"Wonder what's for lunch? I'm starving." I told them, changing the subject.

Hermione nodded and hurried off and I smiled awkwardly.

"Whole truth?" Ron asked, like he was telling me rather than asking me.

"No." I said. "But I can't tell you the whole truth."

With that, I went after Hermione, and sat next to her, and Oliver, who I hadn't talked to in a while. Very sad if you ask me, since it was his last year and all. Anyways, I had needed to talk to Dumbledore, which I had done, but it was about Lupin and how no one had ever told me about him being my Godfather before. Then I was VERY late to Lupin's class. I ran in past Snape who glared, and then the class looked at me as they walked towards the closet that was moving.

"Boggart." I said.

The class looked at me.

"In the closet. Boggart. They like dark, enclosed spaces, and they're shapeshifters, and can become confused when you're in big groups, which is why it's best to go after them in groups instead of by yourself. Just thought you should know that I know what's going on. Sorry I was late Professor. I was having a talk with Dumbledore. He gave me a note…but I'll stop because I'm taking up valuable class time…" I said slowly.

I handed the note to Lupin who read it, nodded, and smiled.

"As I was saying," He continued, "inside this chest is a Boggart. Now Boggarts take the shape of your worst fear, and the only spell to use against it is '_Riddikulus_'. Miss Langston was right on the money with her explanation. Anyways, just saying the word is not enough. You have to think of something pleasing in order to work it right."

Then we went through the room, and Harry and I did not get to go, neither did Hermione. I was depressed, but I was late, and Lupin was afraid that Harry would be afraid of Voldemort, as for Hermione...I don't know. I noticed when the Boggart had turned into a full moon for Lupin though, and realized that Hermione had noticed as well, but wasn't thinking hard on it, thankfully. It would be difficult to explain if she figured it out.

****

Defense Against the Dark Arts quickly became everyone's favorite class, which was good for me. People loved my Godfather…but no one knew he _was _my Godfather, except him and Dumbledore, and Mum and Dad…I hadn't even told Chelsea yet, but I did after the lesson, and she was so excited that she almost told Ginny, but I had to make her promise she wouldn't tell _anyone_…that he was a werewolf that is. The Godfather thing I didn't mind…though would Lupin?

In fact, I had gotten mad at Draco for talking about his shabby clothes, and making fun of him one day.

"Hey Draco, it's not nice to make fun of people's family. Just to let you know, Lupin's my Godfather." I said simply in the hall one day.

He just apologized, and then I kept walking, being with Hermione and the whole time turner thing. It was hectic!!!! Anyways, no one else cared about his patched and frayed robes, because he actually taught us useful things that we needed to know, and the classes were fun. You see though, Potions sucked, since Snape had heard about the story of the Boggart and Neville's grandmother's clothes, so he took it out on Neville and found little things to take points away from us, and then after Draco had made fun of Buckbeak, and Buckbeak had hurt him, Hagrid had been giving us horridly boring lessons and no one liked the class much…not even Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I, though we tried to seem interested.

Then there was Professor Trelawney, of whom I _did_ think was crazy, trying to tell Harry that he would die like every other day, and it got old after a while so she stopped saying it, but we all knew that she was thinking it. Hermione and I had even talked about stopping the class, but we had no real legitimate reason too, so we were going to wait until we did.

But then when October started, I was excited…and I mean _really_ excited. You see, Quidditch was starting so I got to spend more time with Oliver! The first meeting on Thursday, he gave us a speech about how it was our last chance…well his last chance…to win the Quidditch Cup, and that it wasn't really our fault…what with injuries, and the tournament canceled the year before because of the Chamber of Secrets, and then he reminded us that we had the best team in the school. I was just happy to hear him speak…yes I'm a girl—_his_ girl.

"We've got three _superb _Chasers, two _unbeatable_ Beaters, and a Seeker that's _never failed to win us a match_!" Oliver was beaming at us. "And me." He said as an afterthought.

"You're good too, Oliver." George said.

"Spanking good Keeper." Fred added.

"Hey, we couldn't win so much, if you weren't an _excellent_ Keeper." I told him, and there were glances from everyone on the team…considering this crush on Oliver hasn't been a secret for a while. "I mean, you have to keep them from scoring you know? You did teach that to me…I'm right aren't I?"

Oliver blushed and I smiled. He was just too cute for words…I'll focus on this whole thing now…anyways, continuing. We all told Oliver that we would do everything in our power to win the Cup this year, and then we went back to the Commons, and Ron came up to me…he was _very_ excited. Not to mention, my owl came and dropped two notes in my hands.

"Hogsmeade on Halloween! I can't believe that that's our first weekend!" Ron exclaimed.

I laughed, and then opened up the note in my hands after feeding Mystic an owl treat. One was from Oliver…and the other from Draco. I opened them. The first…from Oliver…read:

_First trip to Hogsmeade, eh? Well I could give_

_You a tour if you want. Seriously, wouldn't mind,_

_In fact, I would love to. Hanging out with you_

_Some away from school would be cool._

_Oliver_

I beamed. Time with Oliver! The next one read:

_Father's said that Hogsmeade is wonderful,_

_So maybe we should meet up and check it out._

_Let me know if you can get away from_

_Your friends long enough to hang out with me._

_Draco_

I was excited now…wait…two offers? But I could only pick one…couldn't I?

"Who are they from?" Ron asked.

I was going to give them to him…but it was Ron. I kind of fancied him you know…should I let him see them? Should I let him see that I could be _not_ hanging out with him that weekend at the end of October? I ended up handing them to him, and he read them.

"So what will you tell Malfoy?" Ron asked, handing the letters back.

I smiled slyly. "Um…haven't decided which one to let down yet."

He stared at me. "What?"

I blushed. "Well, I mean, Oliver has a girlfriend right?"

"But it's Oliver." Ron said.

I nodded, and sat in the armchair that I had claimed since the night the stories began. Ron sat down in front of me and smiled.

"It is Oliver. But it's Draco too." I reminded him.

"But it's Malfoy…" He said disapprovingly.

I smiled. "I'm acquainted with him. I really do want Oliver to show me around though…his last year and all. I have Hogsmeade with Draco next year…what _will_ I tell Draco? Oh right, the truth."

Ron nodded. "He'll be angry at you enough that maybe he'll leave us alone."

I frowned. "That's not good. Maybe I'll just explain to him…he'll understand."

Ron laughed. "Malfoy? Understand?"

I frowned. "Ron, he'll understand if I ask him to…and I can make it up to him later, can't I?"

Ron was not a happy camper. "But Lana, this is Malfoy we're talking about."

"But you don't know what he's like around me."

"Lana…"

"Never mind Ron. I'll tell Draco the truth. Though I'm sad _we_ can't hang out, but maybe we can you know? Oliver won't be showing me around the whole time…"

"And it's only the first weekend there…"

I blushed. Ron was awesome. Then Hermione and Harry walked in, but I was reading Oliver's note over and over again, tuning them out a bit, until Harry came and sat next to me.

"Crookshanks attacked Scabbers again." Harry said.

I looked up quickly. "What?"

He laughed. "And what is that?"

I blushed. "A note from Oliver. Just a little preoccupied. So, asking McGonagall? I do multitask sometimes."

Harry laughed and nodded. "I know that."

I smiled. Harry was one of the most adorable boys that I knew. I knew that I could tell him absolutely everything, and that he would tell me everything as well. Maybe I should tell him about Lupin…but only that. The Dad subject would stay under wraps…like a need to know basis.

"Harry…I really need to tell you something, and I feel that I can trust you…well of course I can trust you." I smiled brighter.

"It's good when you smile, Lana." Harry said out of the blue.

I blushed, and then I laughed. "Thanks, Harry."

"So…what do you need to tell me?" He asked.

"Lupin is my Godfather." I said quickly, still smiling.

He looked shocked, but happy for me. "Ron was right…you have ties everywhere."

I laughed and nodded. "I suppose I do. But that's why I was talking to him that morning. I just…dad and everything you know…though, I didn't find out until later…hmm…you see, I needed to talk to him and the dad subject came up and then the Godfather subject came up too…and now I'm just content I suppose." I babbled.

Harry smiled. "I'm glad you're content Lana. We need your smiles."

I blushed again, but I loved hearing this you know. I was going to say something else, when Mystic dropped another note in my hands. I opened it and it read:

_Meet me on the third floor at 10, please_

It wasn't signed.

"Weird." I said.

"What?" Harry asked.

I handed the note to him and he read it and shrugged.

"Probably Malfoy." He said.

I shook my head. "Doesn't sound like him…"

Harry smiled. "Right. He would have signed it 'Love D.M.' or something like that."

I blushed but nodded. "Signs it like that…and Oliver writes Oliver. Wonder who it's from…should I go?"

"You have admirers everywhere…I would say it's safe…except…"

"The Dementors…" I finished for him.

Harry nodded. "They'll see through the cloak, and I'm sure they'll be everywhere on the third floor…it being forbidden and all."

"But Dumbledore said that it would only be at the entrances…didn't he?"

"You're right…so you should go."

I nodded. "All right, but because you told me to."

Harry laughed. "Just for that, I have to sneak out to Hogsmeade."

I laughed too. "Well, Hermione has a point, when does she not…but I want you to come. Making you miserable by not letting you go is just a way to drive you to such an edge that you might just decide to go looking for Black. Maybe you should mention that to Dumbledore." I added as Harry laughed.

"Maybe." He said.

****

So that evening, I dressed in black…yes I'm a horrible little sneak…well I'm a good little sneak…I'm just a horrible girl…sneaking out when I do…and all the times that I do…okay I'll just stop now…I'm bad and you know it.

So I went up to the third floor, and sat in the shadows, knowing that I was like three minutes early. I still wanted to know who had sent the note. It was just weird you know? But then I saw a figure in the shadows, and I knew who it was.

"You came…even though the note wasn't signed." Draco said.

I nodded and hugged him. "Why didn't you sign it?"

He smiled his smile at me. "Because I knew that Potter or Weasley would see it. This whole me fancying you thing isn't a secret, you know?"

I laughed, and let go of him, realizing that I should have a bit ago probably.

"Well, I don't know what to say…I mean…I've been jealous lately." I said finally.

Draco raised his eyebrows. "Why?"

"Pansy. You've been flirting with her if you haven't noticed. Then Oliver offered to give me a tour of Hogsmeade, and I accepted because I thought that you would be spending time with Pansy…and then the note…and I was just…overwhelmed. So what's with you and Pansy?" I asked.

Draco sat down and patted the spot next to him and I sat down and he turned to me.

"Do you really believe that there is something going on between Pansy and I?" He asked.

"I don't know what to say to that. If I say 'no', then I sound conceited, but if I say 'yes', then I'm admitting that I might not possibly trust you." I said.

Draco smiled. "Just say whatever you really think."

"Okay. I think that you like me enough that you know that dating Pansy would drive me so insane that I wouldn't talk to you anymore because I hate her so much…and maybe hate is a strong word…but I can't stand her and you know it…and you wouldn't jeopardize anything with me by doing that." I said quickly.

Draco laughed and nodded. "On the button."

"I'm glad." I said slowly, and hugged him again.

"Have you missed me or something?" Draco asked.

I nodded into his shoulder. "I've missed you a great deal. You wrote less and less…it fueled the jealousy."

Draco laughed, and hugged me as if he hadn't seen me in ages…that I guess you could say technically, seeing as we only had a chance to talk briefly when we had class together.

"So…this is nice." Draco said finally, since we were still hugging.

I nodded again, but hadn't let go yet.

"I'm happy…that you and Pansy aren't a couple or anything." I said slowly.

"And why is that?" Draco asked, as I pulled away.

"Because." I said simply.

He smiled. "Riiight."

"Well whatever the reason…that's not important." I told him. "What's important is that we're still friends."

"Of course we are…I mean we were still friends after you broke my nose last year."

I laughed and nodded. "Much to my surprise. Why did you want to stay friends with me anyways?"

Draco looked at me like I was stupid, and then laughed.

"Lana…look at you and then answer that question yourself. Plus, you're a great friend, and you're not afraid to deck me or yell at me when I'm wrong…or step on my foot…and flirt with me…"

I blushed. "And when have I done that this year?"

I knew the answer…but if he was going to use that then he'd better have a good example.

"When we were introduced to Hippogriffs. The slow movement of taking your hand off of my mouth." He said slowly.

Well, it sounded flirtier when he said it, then it had felt at the time. I laughed and nodded.

"Flirting intended." I admitted. "But the other time?"

Draco thought for a moment. "No…but you have been mad at me quite a lot."

"I was flirting with you in the kitchen when the whole Buckbeak incident occurred…but I was mad then too…and after the Dementors because they made me think of my father dying and everything crappy in my life and you were making fun of Harry for it and I thought I couldn't tell you about my experience…" I was saying.

Then Draco did something I wasn't expecting him to do. He hugged me, and kissed my cheek lovingly. I kind of stopped talking, and set my head on his shoulder, as he wrapped his arms around me. It was kind of nice I must admit. I even closed my eyes for a moment and smiled.

"What's this for?" I asked him.

He shrugged, and continued to hold me.

"We just haven't been together for a bit, and I need a Lana hug." He said.

I blushed and smiled brighter, and hugged him to me as well. We were just sitting there on the floor happy and content hugging each other, and then Pansy came and ruined it all.

"Draco!" She hissed. "You're with her? In the restricted area?"

Draco and I had stood up quickly and I stepped away from him slightly, but he followed. I smiled, realizing that he really did like me more than Pansy Parkinson.

"We were hanging out. I told you that we would." Draco told her.

"But…but…I didn't think she would come." Pansy was totally ignoring me.

"Well I did. I snatched Draco's offer up completely. I mean who wouldn't want to spend quality time with Draco?" I asked. "He's one of the most awesomest people in the world."

Pansy glared at me. "That's not even a word."

I smiled. "I know it's not in the dictionary, but if it has letters and a definite spelling and definition, than it's a word."

Draco smiled at me and Pansy clenched her fists. Then, _she_ punched _me_. I really can't believe that I hadn't seen it coming. Draco hadn't seen it coming either, and then she scratched and bit herself.

"Well, Snape's going to get you back if it's the last thing he does." Pansy said simply, and stalked off.

I was holding my eye. "I think I'm going to have a shiner."

Draco gingerly took my hand away from my eye and then I quickly put it back.

"You should get back to the Gryffindor Tower. Pansy's going to tell Snape you attacked her, and then you'll get detention. I'll tell him it wasn't true…"

"Don't even try. I don't want you to get into trouble on my behalf. Just let her lie, and I'll do the detention." I told him.

Then I kissed his cheek, thanked him, and then ran all the way to the Gryffindor Tower. When I got there, Oliver was sitting up, reading, but he had a blanket and two cups of hot chocolate…I could smell it.

"Knew you would sneak out sooner or later." He said, and then he looked at me, got up quickly, and ran over to me. "What happened?"

"Pansy. _She_ punched _me_. My life is a lie! It hurts!" I said as he took my hand away from it.

Then Oliver kissed my eyelid ever so softly, and I smiled and blushed.

"That's a little better. Could you try that again?" I asked.

He laughed and blushed, and then kissed it ever so softly again. This was fun if I did say so myself.

"Much better." I told him.

"I think that you'll have a shiner." He told me.

"Well then, I either cover it up with a charm, make up…yuck…or I just leave it alone and let nature take its course…with a little help from Oliver kisses." I added flirtily.

Oliver laughed and nodded. "Anything to help you make a speedy recovery."

"So you were waiting for me?" I asked, changing the subject.

Oliver nodded and we walked over to the couch and sat down. I snuggled under the blanket since it was chilly, and Oliver snuggled with me and we sipped hot chocolate and talked until the hot chocolate was done, and then we were both sleepy, but I was falling asleep on Oliver's shoulder, and I don't think he wanted to disturb me, because he just lay there, and I snuggled up next to him. Then we both fell asleep.


	7. Lana's First Kiss

The next morning…actually afternoon…I woke up and looked at my watch and freaked out.

"Oh my Goddess! Why didn't anyone wake me up?!? I've missed my five morning classes!" I cried.

Oliver turned over on the couch and opened his eyes slowly.

"Why are you screaming? Give me five more minutes." He said absentmindedly.

"Oliver! It's Lunch in five minutes!" I cried. "We've slept the morning away! Why didn't Hermione wake me up?!? God, her of all people should realize that I missed five lessons!"

Oliver jumped up when I had mentioned Lunch, and blushed.

"Wow. We slept for that long?" He asked.

I blushed and nodded. "Yeah."

"And what's this about five classes?" He asked.

I was a little freaked. "Um…did I say five? Wow…still pretty tired."

Oliver knew I wasn't telling him the whole truth, but he let it go.

"All right. Well let's go change and then I'll walk you down to lunch." He offered.

I beamed and kissed his cheek softly and swiftly. Then I ran up and got dressed, and then I came out and met up with Oliver, who came out five seconds after me, and he walked me to lunch. It must have seemed kind of conspicuous, because we had both fallen asleep on the couch in the Commons together, missed morning classes, and now we were coming to lunch late together. We noticed however, and sat away from each other.

"So…nice sleep?" Ron asked me.

I blushed and set to eating hungrily.

"Hermione, why didn't you wake me up? Do you realize how much I missed this morning?" I asked her.

Hermione realized it, and looked absolutely grief stricken but Harry and Ron were frowning.

"What's up with you two?" Ron asked. "Just two classes really."

Hermione stood up.

"I know that you haven't really had food yet, but we should go and see Dumbledore about this." She said.

I nodded, she and I knowing that I had actually missed five classes…and though it _was _my fault…I was sure that if I explained that I overslept and no one woke me up, they would let me make up the homework and still give me full credit on my homework. This was tragic…but I guess the whole thing was wonderful too. But we talked to Dumbledore and I made up the homework fine, and talked to Harry lots about things _other than_ Hogsmeade. It was great fun.

****

Before I knew it, it was the night before Halloween and I was talking to Chelsea about my Pansy problem. I had told her about her hitting me, and I _had_ gotten a shiner, and served detention with Snape, who was surprised that I would attack Pansy just like that. When I told him it was because of Draco and how he liked me and I was sick of her being a bitch...yes I cursed in his presence…he just laughed, muttered girls, and then gave me extra work to do. Dumbledore wasn't pleased, but I told him the truth and he just told me to do what I would, since I begged him to stay out of it, and let me fight this fight.

"I just…I hate her you know?" I told Chelsea.

She nodded. "You keep saying that."

I laughed. "I just wish that people would see her for her Pansy self you know? I wish everyone knew that she was a pansy."

Chelsea suddenly lit up and grinned mischievously.

"I can arrange that." She said, and ran off to her Dorm.

I was confused, but hey, it's not like I really knew her all that well when she was in one of these 'let's not tell my sister anything' moods. Though when she came out of it, the end result was always brilliant…bloody brilliant in fact. Wonderful…just wonderful. What would she come up with this time?

Well I found out the next morning. I had actually caught up on everything…of course who was doubting that I wouldn't? At breakfast, Pansy got a note from an owl, and it shouted 'Pansy's a pansy' throughout the entire room. Everyone…and I mean everyone…well except Pansy of course who began to cry…was laughing. Of course the teachers were angry, and Pansy ran out of the hall in tears. Then people would turn to _me_ of all people and tell me nice job. But I hadn't done it. Even Draco winked at me and mouthed, 'N-i-c-e—J-o-b'. I wasn't pleased when even Lupin looked at me…though he was smiling. Great.

Then after breakfast, I ran into Professor Snape, who scowled.

"Low thing to do don't you think?" He asked me.

"But I didn't do it, Snape. Honestly." I said.

"Professor!" He hissed.

"I know you're a professor, and the finest Potions one ever at that, but I didn't do it. Please believe me here. I would never make Pansy cry." I said.

"I did it." Chelsea said.

I spun around. She had come out of nowhere.

"You, Miss Langston?" Snape asked.

"No, I said that I hadn't." I told him. "Wait…you mean the _other_ Miss Langston. Sorry about that."

Chelsea nodded. "I did it. Pansy punched my sister in the face and framed her, so I got back at her. You gotta watch over family."

I smiled and turned to Snape.

"You're not going to give her detention are you? I mean keep in mind that she hated Lockhart too…even sent him hate mail on _Valentine's_ Day." I said.

"Sorry, but I must, though those were rather ingenious thoughts on her part." Snape said.

Chelsea was beaming.

"Fred and George are horrible influences on you." I told her.

"Well, detention Miss Langston…but not until _after_ Halloween. I must say that I am looking forward to your next prank." Snape told her.

I gaped at him. "But…you're a teacher…you can't say that. I mean stop encouraging her!"

Snape laughed. Wow…Halloween turned people.

So after Chelsea smiled about being let off pretty easy, she went to tell Fred, George and Ginny, I went to see Lupin.

"Hey buddy!" I said as I walked into his classroom.

Lupin turned around and smiled. "Hello, Lana."

"I get to go to Hogsmeade today…and thought I would come and see you…full moon coming and all." I said.

Lupin laughed. "Kind thought."

"Thanks. So…when people ask me where you are…what do I tell them? That you're feeling under the weather…off…ill?" I asked.

Lupin laughed. "Just tell them that I'm feeling off-color."

I smiled. "You're letting me lie! This is so awesome! Oh, and Snape let Chelsea off easy…_she_ was the one who did the whole thing during Breakfast."

Lupin laughed again. "Goodness. When your sister goes off and gets all these points and stuff, you have to do something to get noticed."

I shook my head. "Not to get noticed really, just get back at Pansy for framing me. Plus she hates Pansy anyways…not that I helped the matter much since I don't really like her either. But the whole thing…Chelsea was the evil mastermind…and Snape let her off easy!"

"Snape of all people…"

"Yes! He even said he was looking forward to her next prank! I daresay that he shouldn't be able to say that!" I said, but then I laughed. "Though you would have said it too…I swear she got that from dad."

Lupin nodded. "Would have. Your mother wasn't much of the prankster."

"And Fred and George are encouraging it. They're really not helping matters." I added. "Wait…you knew mother too?"

Lupin nodded. "Yes, I knew your mother, and Lily for that matter. Good friends they were to each other as well. Your mother was a Prefect when I was a Prefect."

"Mum was a prefect? Wow…gotta go easier on Percy now…wait…_you_ were a prefect?!?"

Lupin laughed. "Yes. Dumbledore thought that I would keep James, Sirius, and Sam in line."

"Didn't work did it?"

"Nope. I must admit that I encouraged them."

I laughed. "Well, I bet you were the coolest prefect that this school has seen…being lenient and all…oh and the werewolf bit."

Lupin smiled. "You have a fascination with werewolves. Must say that you're the first I've met."

"Well I'm not the only one. Chelsea finds them fascinating too, and Dumbledore wouldn't have hired you if he didn't think you could do this job…or let you into Hogwarts and build the Whomping Willow for you if he didn't think of you as a human bring." I said. "I meant being."

"Sam has indeed told you a lot." Lupin said. "I'm impressed."

I blushed. "Well, I figure he thought the information would be useful someday."

"I figure he did."

"Well, I should be off to Hogsmeade about now." I hugged Lupin and then went off. "I'll visit later…and I'll see you at the feast. Toodles!"

****

Hogsmeade was wonderful. I had wandered off with Oliver…yes obviously. I was having so much fun. He showed me this wonderful tea place, with weird kinds of tea that I've never heard of before. Even stuff from like lilies and stuff. Though I must admit that it was quite good.

"So, Oliver, how's this last year treating you?" I asked as we were walking past Zonko's Joke Shop.

"Pretty good I suppose, though I'll miss the company." He admitted as he smiled at me.

I nodded. "I'll miss the company too. Not to mention that Quidditch won't be the same without you."

Oliver smiled. "I suppose it won't."

I laughed. "Very modest this one."

Oliver laughed. "But of course."

He was trying to fake a French accent, and I couldn't help but laugh, because it didn't help with his Scottish one. It was the funniest thing I've ever heard…truly! He noticed my laughs, and then pointed over to the hill.

"It's wet." He said.

I nodded, and then smirked. "I'll race you down it."

I took off running for the hill and ran down, but Oliver was faster than me. He ended up slipping though, and so did I, and we tumbled down the hill until we stopped, and he landed on his back, and I landed on top of him. We were laughing, and blushing feverishly but we just stayed there for a moment…maybe because I stayed there and I was on top of him you know.

When he moved though, I expected him to roll out from underneath me or something, but he brushed a stray strand of hair out of my face and tucked it behind my ear. I smiled and so did he.

"You're beautiful." He said suddenly.

I blushed even more, wanting to tell him that he was beautiful too, but that would be stupid and awkward.

"What are you saying exactly?" I asked, but even that sounded stupid.

He laughed. "I think I'm saying that you're beautiful."

"I know…I just…am I ruining this moment?" I asked.

Oliver shook his head. "No, you're not."

His fingers were stroking my cheek now, and I was totally expecting him to kiss me, and when he didn't, I took the initiative, and kissed him swiftly. Then I blushed even more…if that was possible. He smiled though.

"What was that for?" Oliver asked.

"I was caught up in the moment." I said.

Oliver nodded. "Yes, of course."

I got up, and Oliver followed. I couldn't believe that I did that! I mean, Oliver had a girlfriend…and I just jeopardized that…well I kissed him. We didn't talk for the rest of the trip, or at dinner, and then he went up to bed early and I sat in my…yes I said my…armchair, and sighed.

I was thinking to myself when I felt someone nudge me. I opened my eyes quickly, and saw Hermione, Ginny, and Chelsea sitting near me. I smiled.

"So…how did it go?" Hermione asked.

I blushed. "It was wonderful until we decided to race down a wet hill." I told them.

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"What did he do? Or should I say you do?" Chelsea asked.

"Well…see, I was being a flirt. When am I not around Oliver? But I raced him down a hill and we tumbled and I landed on top of him. Then there was this moment and he told me I was beautiful and I kissed him. We haven't spoken since." I said.

Hermione let out a kind of squeal. "Oh my God! You kissed him?!?"

"I can't believe it!" Ginny cried.

"Why would you do a stupid thing like that?!? He has a girlfriend." Chelsea said.

I nodded. "I thought about that…_after_ I kissed him." I told her.

Hermione and Ginny were beaming, finding it romantic, but Chelsea was stuck on the girlfriend bit.

"But still…you kissed him." Hermione said. "That's exciting isn't it?"

I nodded. "Must admit that it is…I just…goodness."

Ginny giggled. "This is almost as exciting as…"

"What?" I asked.

"Well…" Ginny began.

"Come now, Lana…you should know exactly what she's talking about." Chelsea said.

With that I nodded, and shut up. I knew what she was talking about…I mean every girl's got fantasies!

"I mean…it was like electricity." I told Hermione. "Just his lips on mine."

Hermione giggled with me, and even Chelsea giggled. Then Ron and Harry walked in, and just looked at us funny.

"What's up with you four?" Harry asked.

"Oh…nothing." I shrugged, but the fours of us couldn't stop giggling.

"Right." Ron said.

"Of course right." Hermione said.

"You really thought we were up to something?" Chelsea asked.

"I mean really Ron. What do you think we're doing?" Ginny asked.

I just smiled as Harry and Ron waved it all off, and Hermione, Ginny, and Chelsea went upstairs. I was just too stunned to get up. But then, Ron left and it was just Harry and I. I smiled awkwardly and he just shook his head.

"Hogsmeade was good wasn't it?" Harry asked.

I nodded. "Not going to lie to you. But…well…the end could have been better."

And then more bad happened…okay not yet…just preparing you for it.

"Ah. So this whole Oliver thing was good…and then something happened and then it was bad? An Oliver thing was bad?" Harry asked.

I smiled. "It wouldn't have been bad if I hadn't of screwed it up."

Harry nodded. "So…what did you do?"

I blushed. "Um…well…I…hmm…I…kind of kissed him."

Harry was astonished. "You kissed him?"

I nodded. "We stumbled down this hill and I landed on top of him, and I just…I kissed him."

Harry just sat there.

"Great…and then the other people that I kind of fancy will now shun me forever because I got lost in a moment. What do I do now?" I asked.

Harry laughed. "You fancy others?"

I blushed and nodded. "Well yes…five besides Oliver. Not that I'm completely boy crazy I just…they're all such great people and I just…feel safe with them. You. And Ron. Fred and George. Draco as well. Wait. Did I just say that out loud?"

Harry was blushing now too, and nodded.

"I need to go to bed now." I said.

I got up quickly and went up the stairs.

"Lana!" Harry called.

I turned around reluctantly and smiled. "Yeah?"

"If it helps any…the five of us fancy you a bit too." Harry said.

I nodded and then went to my bed, in which I got into my pajamas and lay in bed. Six guys actually fancied me? Oh my goodness. What was I going to do now? Oh I know! Skip Hogsmeade and spend the rest of my weekend in bed…yes…of course. I had finally figured it out! Or, I could ask Myrtle if there's room for two of us in her bathroom…let's go with Plan A…and if that doesn't work…then Plan B.


	8. Contagious Deadly Recaps

So the next morning, I sat in bed while Hermione bustled about to get ready to go to Hogsmeade.

"Lana, aren't you going to get up?" She asked.

I shook my head. "Nope. I'm never getting up again. I mean it. I'll stay here. And if anyone asks, I've got a deadly disease and it's contagious."

Hermione laughed and sat at the end of my bed as I held Arwen and stroked her fur as she sat on my lap.

"Do you just want me to tell Oliver that?" She asked.

I beamed and nodded. "Oh, and add that I got it from him…if he seems to act like it was a mistake or something…you know what I mean?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes. Just…be careful okay?"

I nodded. "Why wouldn't I be careful? Oh…and tell that to Harry, and Ron, and Fred, and George…and Draco if you see him."

She was confused.

"I accidentally let it slip to Harry that I fancied them all a bit." I told her.

Hermione's eyes brightened. "Oh. Well, I doubt Harry will _ever_ tell Malfoy, so just sit tight. But don't worry…I'll tell them all about your contagious deadly disease."

I smiled. "Thanks Hermione."

"Oh…and…Oliver was looking for you about ten minutes ago…" Hermione told me slowly.

"He was? What did he want?" I added a bit less excited.

"Just to talk to you." Hermione said.

"Well…I'm too ill for visitors. Remember? I have a contagious deadly disease." I smiled.

Hermione laughed. "Right. How could I forget? I'll tell him."

Hermione left, and after I was sure that everyone had left for Hogsmeade, I ran out of the Dorm…yes, still in my Tweety Bird pajamas…oh and some Tweety Bird slippers. I was almost to the portrait when a familiar voice made me jump.

"Evening early bird…or should I say late bird?" Oliver asked.

I turned around. "Hi there."

"So this contagious deadly disease?" Oliver asked.

"I need to go and…be away." I said quickly, and ran out of the portrait.

I went down the staircase quickly, and when I walked into the Great Hall, I saw Harry and Chelsea, in her Bugs Bunny pajamas and matching slippers.

"Hey Looney twin!" I shouted, and then I smiled awkwardly and sat next to Harry ignoring the stares.

"Hi." Harry said slowly.

"Hey." I said.

Then I remembered…I had a contagious deadly disease.

"Maybe I should _not_ sit next to you. You might catch what I have." I said quickly and faked a cough.

Harry laughed. "Oh. So it's not just to avoid Oliver…and the rest of us?"

I just laughed awkwardly. "I need to go and see…Lupin. That's it. Bye!"

Then I ran out of the Great Hall, but I ran into Oliver. Not who I wanted to see. In fact, he took my hand and led me out to the statue of the…DANCING LLAMA!!!! Just kidding...the gargoyle, when is it ever a dancing llama.

"Hey. Shouldn't we talk?" He asked.

"I need to talk…but to Lupin. Important family stuff. I believe that this disease is spreading. I even saw Chelsea coughing at breakfast. You should avoid the whole fam." I said quickly.

I ran off towards Lupin's office, and walked in and shut the door quickly. Then I sighed. I was safe…finally!

"Well…nice pajamas." Lupin said.

My eyes shot open and I smiled awkwardly.

"Hey, Lupin." I said. "Just running to a safe location."

"Not so sure about that. A bit more off color today." He told me.

I nodded. "The whole werewolf thing?" I whispered.

He nodded.

"Well, I'm just waiting for people to just go away." I said.

Lupin laughed. "Who?"

"Just Oliver. You know, the sexy Quidditch Captain?" I asked.

Lupin nodded. "Why are you waiting for _him_ to leave?"

I raised my eyebrows. "What exactly do you know?"

"Enough." Lupin said.

"Great. I like a guy…six of them actually…and then I kiss one and now everyone knows." I said.

Lupin laughed. "I didn't know _that_."

"Great. Then I'm stupid enough to blab it everywhere." I said. "This contagious deadly disease that I have should just get worse. I think I'm starting to feel a bit faint." I said.

Though this time I was serious. Lupin seemed to notice, and stood up and walked over to me. He felt my forehead and nodded.

"You have a fever." He told me.

I smiled weakly. "Can witches say something enough times that it actually comes true? I feel _really_ sick right now. I just…I feel nauseous…and faint."

Then the next thing I knew, I woke up in the Hospital Wing, to Oliver sitting next to me. I sighed and then smiled.

"I guess that I can't escape now, can I?" I asked.

Oliver smiled. "At least you're okay. Madam Pomfrey says that you'll be all right in a day or two if you choose to sit this out without magic."

"I have the flu." I said simply.

Oliver nodded.

"Then you should leave. You'll get sick if you stay here." I told him.

Oliver smiled. "I'll take those chances."

I blushed. "Fine. Be stubborn."

"Well, I learned from the best." Oliver told me.

I laughed. "Where's Lupin? Dumbledore?"

"Dumbledore is sending word to your mother, but also telling her not to worry, and that you're in good hands, and Lupin is talking with Harry." Oliver explained.

I nodded. "Is there any 7-UP here? Or apple juice? Or Sprite?"

Oliver laughed. "Madam Pomfrey set some apple juice out for you. Here."

Oliver held the cup, and stuck a straw in it. I smiled and sipped it slowly. Then I sat up slowly…a bit lightheaded but okay…and I leaned up against my pillows.

"So you want to try this talking thing?" I asked.

Oliver smiled and nodded. "Sure."

"So that kiss…" I said quickly. "Well, I _was _caught up in the moment. I don't want to get in between you and Alicia you know that, right?"

Oliver nodded. "I know that."

"Good. So what exactly is there left to talk about? I'm all sick and contagious and I'm miserable." I told him.

Oliver nodded and kissed my forehead. For a moment I had thought that he would kiss me, but the forehead thing was his trademark. No reason to change that, right? Then Oliver left, and Harry showed up.

"Hey. How's the contagious deadly disease treating you?" Harry asked.

I smiled. "I'm good. I've had the flu before…just not on this scale."

"Well, Lupin thinks foul play." Harry said.

"So you were looking out for me?" I asked.

Harry blushed.

"Okay…I'll take that as a yes. So you're not afraid of getting sick?" I asked.

"Of course not. And when Hermione, Ron, Fred, and George find out, they won't be either." Harry said.

I laughed. "Actually, Hermione _should_ care, but I'd love it if she visited."

"But…"

"It was a joke, Harry." I said.

But really, it wasn't. With ten classes a day, Hermione should be worried about keeping up with classes.

Harry smiled. "Okay then."

I smiled too, and then Harry kissed my forehead.

"You need to rest." He told me.

"Wake me up when the others get here." I said quickly as he stood up.

"Of course I will."

"Thanks."

And with that, Harry left the Hospital Wing, and I drifted off into a peaceful sleep, only to be awakened by whispers.

"Should you really wake her up?" Hermione asked.

"She told me to when you guys got here." Harry said.

"But she's so peaceful when she sleeps." George told him.

"Beautiful and silent." Oliver added.

"Silent being the key word. Let her sleep." Chelsea joked.

"I agree with Chels." Scott laughed.

"Not to mention that she can't get into trouble this way." Fred said.

"And she can rest." Ginny added.

"But she told Harry to wake her up." Ron protested.

"And Harry didn't have to wake me up." I said, opening my eyes.

They all looked at me and smiled.

"Hey, Looney twin." Chelsea smiled.

"Well, good morning Sleeping Beauty." Oliver said.

"It's evening, Oliver." George told him.

I smiled. "Yes, and this is why Harry did not have to wake me up."

They all laughed.

"Are you feeling all right?" Hermione asked.

I nodded, and sat up slowly, as to not get lightheaded again.

"I'm feeling crappy, but better than earlier." I admitted.

Then the weirdest thing happened. Draco walked into the room and everyone turned to look at him.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Fred asked.

"Chill, Fred. He's here to see me." I said quickly.

"Yes, Weasley, I am." Draco said.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Chelsea were the only ones who knew that Draco was my friend…and maybe that was about to change. Maybe? I think that it was _totally_ about to change.

"Lana's sick and I came to see how she's feeling. It's what friends do." Draco said.

"Friends? We're her friends." Oliver said.

"Don't you make fun of her family, and all of ours in the process?" George asked.

"Hey Chels, you wanna take this?" I asked.

Chelsea nodded. "Do you want me to spill _everything_?"

I shook my head. "All the information is on a need to know basis."

"Isn't this a need to know situation?" She asked.

"Not _everything_! I'll explain everything later when I'm feeling better…or how about now so no one can kill me. I mean you guys won't harm a sick person will you?" I asked them.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"Of course we won't harm you." George said.

"What is it that you want to tell us?" Fred asked.

"What is it you've been hiding from me?" Scott asked suddenly.

I sighed. "Chelsea, please explain. I'm not feeling so good right now. _Everything_."

"It all started at Flourish and Blotts when she was 11." Chelsea said.

"This will be entertaining." I mumbled.

Chelsea nodded and continued. "She hadn't learned to watch her language yet, and that's when Draco discovered that she could be as rude as he could. Okay let's fast forward to the train."

"Wait. Aren't you going to add in my other stars?" I asked.

"What?" Chelsea asked.

"My other loves?"

"_What_?!?" Scott asked suddenly.

"What? You don't have them yet. Stop interrupting! You too Scotch!" Chelsea scolded.

"But you'll add in everyone else, right?" I asked.

"Yes. Leave me alone. Anyways, then she opened the compartment door with Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy in it. She noticed that there was no room and she was going to sit with them, so Draco told Crabbe and Goyle to leave to get him something and Lana sat down by him and they started talking until Crabbe and Goyle came back. Then she went into Harry and Ron's compartment and then they introduced themselves, nothing big, and Ron looked like he was going to clobber her." Chelsea was saying.

"You're missing my key feelings here. I did write them in the letters." I said.

"You didn't have any _key_ feelings then!" Chelsea said. "Stop interrupting!"

"Fine."

"You told me to take it, and if you're well enough to argue then you're well enough to take it yourself!" Chelsea said.

"Fine. Please, continue."

"Please do!" Scott told her.

"Thank you! Now let's fast forward to Hogwarts, when she got sorted and ended up in Gryffindor. She sat next to Oliver, who she thought was cute."

"I thought the others were cute too." I mumbled, but everyone could hear, and Scott scowled.

Chelsea growled, but continued. "The first words out of her mouth to him were 'what do you recommend'. Not a great start if you ask me." She looked at me as she said it.

"No one asked you! Get on with the story!" I said.

"Shut up! She was about to introduce herself, but Uncle Albus had already introduced her to the whole entire school, embarrassing the crap out of her. She kicked a note under the table to Draco Malfoy, and it told him to meet her later that night. She broke away from Percy and went to go meet him. Later she probably got in trouble, but that's not for me to say. Continuing. He warned her about Pansy, and then she went back to the Common Room and talked to Oliver about a certain sport. She had no idea what it was, and Oliver was flabbergasted, but she was a very fast learner. She stood up for Harry during Potions because Snape was ragging on him, and then she ran into Draco and Pansy afterwards and said something bad to Snape and ran to Dumbledore who knocked down points." Chelsea remembered.

"Hey…I only cursed you know!" I said.

"You almost used a worse word than the one you actually used." Chelsea reminded me.

I blushed. "Right. Just continue."

"The next morning she talked to Oliver and learned everything about…that sport." Chelsea said.

"Quidditch." Scott said exasperatedly. "Just because you hate the sport doesn't give you a right not to say it."

"She hates Quidditch?" Oliver asked in a surprised tone.

"Yeah. So anyways, she learned everything about Quidditch." Scott tried to continue.

"She was a very fast learner." Oliver said. "A lot faster than you would believe. She got everything faster than anyone I know."

"I already said that Oliver. Anyways, then she mentioned having Flying Lessons with the Slytherins…hint, hint…and he warned her about Draco. Lana and Harry were arguing about hating Draco…Lana wanted to know how you could hate him, and Harry wanted to know how you couldn't. Ron made the point that Lana was a girl…well duh she is. Then Hermione made the point that she could be just as rude as Draco and that was why he liked her. Then came candy and everyone was like 'Draco fancies you'. Then she stood up for Draco about the Remembrall, and they sat outside under a tree and talked…what is it with you and trees?"

"I like trees. Natures children and all." I said.

Chelsea just shook her head. "Fast forward to Flying Lessons. Lana was doing exceptionally well, and then she and Harry went after Draco for stealing the Remembrall. That's what got her on the…"Q"…team, which made her _so_ joyful because she got to spend time with Oliver and Harry and Fred and George. Anyone I've forgotten?"

"Well Draco…but that's not until Second Year." I said.

"Shut up! I'm telling the story!" Chelsea cried.

"You asked me a question!" I replied.

"Whatever! Okay then…it was supposed to be a secret but they had to tell Ron and Hermione. Oliver told you it was a secret. How could you tell Ron and Hermione? Then it's not a secret."

"Best friends. Come on now, Chelsea. You tell Ginny everything." I said.

Chelsea nodded. "Fine. Anyways, then Draco stood them up for the Wizard's Duel, and they found Fluffy, which Lana described as cute…can't think of the exact wording here, but cute nonetheless. Draco discovered that they had brooms and were on the "Q" team, then Ron made fun of Hermione and Lana smacked him and skipped classes to comfort her. Then there was practice…then there was the troll…then the not believing Lana about Quirrell…then the first "Q" match…Lana figured out everything…then Hermione finds out that Lana fancies Oliver…She sneaks out to the third floor with Draco…he invites her to Christmas…She goes to Draco's for Christmas…the first week…gives her a diamond encrusted locket…"

I was blushing now, and wanting to hide under my covers. Chelsea's hands were over her mouth, and I had my eyes closed.

"Oops." Chelsea said.

I just shook my head, unable to find my voice.

"I see…" Scott mumbled, but we all heard him crack his knuckles.

"Well, she missed Oliver a lot at Christmas…Draco meets our father…then she cried because she had technically lied to Oliver…yes she cried…Oliver called her his best "Q" player…blah, blah, blah…yadda, yadda, yadda…At this point, she was torn between Draco and Oliver…hint, hint…then there was detention in the Forbidden Forest…searching for the unicorn…Draco took her hand and she held his until Harry and Ron turned around…"

I was just blushing now, and my eyes were closed. All of my embarrassing secrets were going to come out…and this I knew…OMG! Ron and Harry shirtless! Fred and George and…wow! Scott was standing up now…

"She told Draco to go back and get Harry…then there was the whole plan for stopping Quirrell…well everyone but Lana thought it was Snape…then we get to the summer of the First Year. Yippee. This is the good stuff."

"Great." I said.

I opened my eyes slightly and everyone was glancing at me. Now everyone's going to hate me. My life was spiraling before my eyes…but I couldn't stop it now. Would I, could I, maybe, possibly, die after this?

"Anyways, we spent the summer with the Weasleys…Ginny and I told her she was too obvious about her crush on Fred and George…still had a huge crush on Oliver and Draco…she saw Ron shirtless…"

At this point I opened my eyes to see Ron blush, and then I closed them again when he looked towards me and everyone else did as well. I was so embarrassed that I was sure that I could die of embarrassment. Scott sent a death glare at Ron and I just gulped.

"George found her under a tree after she had gotten out of the house…Ron brought her inside…her birthday and everything…snuck out in the car to get Harry…Fred and George stood up for her…Lana punched Percy…go you! Anyways, she ran into Draco in Knockturn Alley…tripped and fell on top of him…went to look for Harry…Ron tells Fred and George that Lana likes them…she gets angry…Ginny, Lana and I are talking about the first letter she sent me…about Oliver…Got on the train…Draco was nice to Hermione and talked with Lana about tutoring him…feast…Oliver gave Lana a locket…she now had two…but loved them both…Draco thought she was dating Fred or George…howler…classes…Lana got permission from Uncle Albus to tutor Draco…tutored Draco during dinner occasionally…Lockhart…destroy, destroy…Oliver and Lana talk about homework…then about summer…then Fred and George embarrass her in front of him…Lana runs out when "Q" comes up…Oliver replacing her with Alicia, his girlfriend and all…runs into Draco…he makes her feel better…very sweet actually…she kisses his cheek as a thank you…talks to Oliver and he tells her she's distracting…practice…Colin…slugs…Draco as Seeker…Lana breaks Draco's nose because he called Hermione a Mudblood…gets detention…talks to Oliver about everything…chooses Snape over Lockhart…gets off easy 'cause she hates Lockhart, a lot…talks to Oliver again…wants to clear things up…"

"Shit." I said suddenly.

Everyone looked at me. I pulled the covers over my head. It was time for everyone to know about how I met them all that night on different floors within 30 minutes of each other…I needed to die now…the boys _were_ going to die now.

"Sorry Lana, you told me to tell them _everything_." Chelsea said.

"I know. Just…be gentle please…and sit down and don't hurt anyone, Matty." I mumbled from under the covers.

"Okay…Oliver tells her to meet him at 10 that night on the fourth floor…she asks Fred to meet her on the second floor at 9:00…asks George to meet her on the first floor at 8:30…and Draco on the third floor at 9:30…ends up spending more time with Draco then anyone…Fred liking Angelina and all…she figured out that Fred liked Angelina and Oliver had a girlfriend and all…plus the four year difference…so she keeps George and Draco as options…but could never forget about Fred and Oliver…shall I describe?"

"Do whatever. You're the storyteller." I said slowly.

"Okay. George liked her since the garden—Scotch, stop—Fred since the night she snuck into the car—Scotch, stop! God—and then Draco and Oliver since they met—Sit down!—wanted to get out of the Deathday party…asked Fred and George to hit her with a Bludger…see Hermione? It was her fault. But the plan backfired because they both hit her with a Bludger…Oliver carried her to the Hospital Wing…sat there with her…she passed out from the pain…woke up to Draco…they talked…Draco left as we came in…the first attack…the history lesson…the bathroom…Lana broke Percy's nose…him claiming that a levitating spell had gone wrong…Hermione's slip up…almost said Slytherin…Lana covered it up with insane…She fell on top of Oliver before the "Q" match…Harry came down…she went to Uncle Albus…father died…Harry comforts her…Draco comforts her…Ron walks her to the Common Room…She sneaks up to the Hospital Wing after she has nightmares and ends up sleeping with Harry—not like you all may be thinking! Sit _down_, Scotch! I need to reword this…she slept in the Hospital Wing with him…"

"Thanks, Chelsea." I said, still under the covers.

"Nightmares…Oliver comforts her…they fall asleep on the couch…dueling club…Harry's a Parselmouth…talk with Dumbledore…learns to breathe…"

I giggled at that comment.

"Christmas…great present from her…Ron and her exchange thank-yous in the form of kisses on the cheek…Draco's surprise…Ron and her have a fight…They apologize…Harry's introduced to Fawkes…Valentine's Day…Ron tackles her to the ground to read Draco's note…admits that he and Harry fancy her…the story…"

"I have it under my pillow if you guys want to read it…or hear it." Came my muffled words.

"Are you going to come out of there?" Oliver asked.

"Nope. Never." I said.

"Let me finish…talks to Ron…can't meet Draco as planned…goes up to the Boy's Dorm and sees both Ron and Harry shirtless…hides her eyes…practice…falls off broom laughing due to Fred and George…hits the ground hard…keeps laughing…inside jokes about the story…Oliver gives her a bracelet like the one Draco gave her for Christmas…last "Q" game cancelled…Lana cries over Hermione being petrified…Fred, George and Oliver try to comfort her…it works…Oliver bites her head…"

"Wait!" I took the covers off of my head for a moment. "I stood up quickly and his head was resting on mine. Dumbledore startled me and his teeth hit my head, not to mention that Fred and George's heads hit mine too."

With that, the covers went back over my head, and Scott sat back down.

"Okay…anyways…Dumbledore's suspended…Hagrid taken away…Acromantulas…" Chelsea shuddered. "Lana figures out the Chamber of Secrets…Ginny taken…Lana comforts the Weasleys…figures out that Lockhart's a fake…Harry saves the day…Harry and Ron find out about Christmas…Summer of Second Year." Chelsea said.

I got out from under the covers.

"Wow…and that doesn't need to be recalled." I said.

"Lana…you said _everything_." Chelsea reminded me.

"Right. I did, but maybe…oh just continue." I said.

"Then stop interrupting me!" Chelsea smiled though.

The covers went back over my head.

"Lana meets Harry's 'family'…Dudley fancies her—now that's one boy you _can_ beat up, Scotch—Anywho, Lana gets grounded…sees Ron and Hermione…as well as Harry…at the Leaky cauldron…birthday presents…eavesdrops on Mrs. Weasley's and our mother's conversation…_squeals_ on me…Forgives Percy…talks about Oliver with Hermione…well and me…Dementors…Lupin repels it…Oliver comforts her…Angry at Draco…Sirius…finds out Lupin is Godfather…Buckbeak…yells at Draco…apologizes…"Q"…Hogsmeade…"

"And that's where we stop. There's the whole Chelsea does the 'Pansy is a pansy' letter after I tell her I want everyone to know that, but that hardly interests anyone." I said, the covers thrown off of my head.

I tucked my hair behind my ears and smoothed it down, obviously messy from the covers. Then everyone continued to stare at me.

"Now that you all know my embarrassing moments…could we please just let it go? Draco is here because he cares, so just let it be." I told them.

"Not all your most embarrassing secrets, but I won't tell anymore unless you tell me to…at least you're not taking credit for my work…and you're right, Fred and George are horrible influences on me." Chelsea said.

Fred and George smiled, and I couldn't help but smile as well.

"But why haven't you told us any of this?" Harry asked.

"And what about things that she left out?" Ron asked.

"Well, some things are better left kept a secret." I said.

"You told her _all _of that?" Draco asked.

I nodded.

"But there's things that I know that weren't in there." Hermione said.

"Same here." Chelsea agreed.

"And here." Harry said.

"Yes…all of us have things in there that weren't spilled because that's just better." Draco said.

I was blushing feverishly now, and I was actually feeling faint.

"I'm _really _tired now, and I feel faint. Can you guys let me sleep please?" I asked.

"Yeah we'll all leave, but your boys better run because Scotch is going to kill them all, and Oliver?" Chelsea asked.

"Yes, Chelsea?" Oliver answered.

"You should run the fastest." Chelsea advised.

They all hurried out of the room, Oliver last, and Scott looking mighty happy about his new hit list. Great, now I was going to be completely ignored forever. What was I going to do now? How was I going to get over the deaths of my boys?


	9. Fainting Spells

It wasn't that simple…LOL. I got various notes from all of them the next day, after I heard about the Fat Lady and Sirius, and the school being checked for him. It was a tiring evening, and I was still sick. So here come the letters:

_You…I really don't know what to say,_

_Lanni. I'm going to have to keep a much_

_Better eye on you, and I'm going to get_

_A hold of them all. You know that, right?_

_I'm going to break them!_

_I love you more than anything._

_Much love, Scott_

*

_Lana, maybe we should talk. When you're_

_Better, or when you want to talk,_

_Send an owl back._

_Fred_

_*_

_Lana, we need to discuss this stuff._

_When you want to, just send me_

_A letter, or I'll sneak in later._

_George_

_*_

_So you tell your sister everything?_

_Well I suppose that's all right. Maybe_

_We should talk. I'll come see you tonight if that's okay._

_Draco_

_*_

_I suppose it was a good thing that some of_

_That stuff came out, and we need to talk_

_About it, and recent events._

_Oliver_

_*_

_So have you told your sister about the_

_WHOLE Acromantula story?_

_Ron_

_*_

_Wow. Never knew about all of the sneaking_

_Out with Malfoy. Suppose that it was for the better_

_But I'm glad that I know now. Let's talk._

_Harry_

_*_

_We both know that there's something here that_

_You haven't told me._

;) _Chelsea_

_*_

_Everyone's writing you notes, so I will too._

_Just be careful, because I know that there_

_Are several plans of an invasion in your_

_Hospital Room tonight. Watch yourself._

_Hermione_

I just sighed and stuck the notes under my pillows. I closed my eyes just to open them up to a loud thud. Then there was a sudden 'I'm fine, that was deliberate' and I turned to see George in all his glory. I laughed.

"Nice entrance." I said.

He blushed. "Yes. Brilliant wasn't it?"

"Riiight."

"So…I told you that I'd sneak in."

"Yes, as you wrote. Though I'd work on the sneaking part of it all."

George laughed. "So…a discussion."

"Oh right. About the night that I met you on the first floor…or about the Draco stuff…or just about every embarrassing moment of my life we could possibly think of." I said, though I was smiling.

It was hard not to smile actually, because now that it was all out in the open, I felt less like a liar…but there were some things I just didn't want people to know…like kissing Oliver…Alicia's boyfriend.

"I just want to know why it never came up before." George said. "The Draco stuff."

"Because look how people reacted." I said simply.

George nodded. "Good point."

"He's not completely evil you know…though I do wish that he didn't have to 'stand up to his reputation'." I admitted.

George nodded. "Yes, it is a bit…"

"Rude? Yes, he can be _very_ rude." I said.

George smiled. "So how does it feel to have all of your secrets out like that?"

"Not _all_ of them per say, but enough that I feel okay, and so embarrassed that I want to stay here forever." I told him.

George laughed. "Well, get yourself better again, and we'll all make another installment. Fred and I are almost done putting the third installment together as a book."

I laughed. "You're too much to ask for. I'd kiss your cheek but I'm sick."

George smiled. "Well, I'll let you rest."

Then he kissed my forehead.

"Germs." I said.

"Wait from me or you?" He asked.

I laughed. "Me."

George smiled and left. So that had gone better than I had expected. Maybe I still have friends after all. Maybe they _all_ don't hate me. But then I heard footsteps, and saw that Fred was coming in.

"At least you're more graceful than George. He fell over and said it was deliberate." I said.

He laughed. "George and clumsiness."

I smiled. "So here to talk as well?"

Fred nodded. "You told her I liked Angelina?"

I blushed. "It just kind of came out when I told her."

Fred nodded. "That's all right. Just wondering if she eavesdropped or not. She does that a lot you know."

"I would be the one to know best."

Fred laughed. "Yes, I suppose you would. So, I'm glad we know these things now. Nothing weird between us?"

"Of course not."

"All right. Well you rest. Bye Lana."

"Toodles, Fred." I smiled.

Well two friends…four more to go.

Not much to ask for…since Harry and Ron staggered in about half an hour after Fred had left. I beamed.

"Well if it isn't Harry and Ron." I said.

They smiled.

"Thought you'd have no visitors?" Harry asked.

I nodded sincerely. "I thought that after all of my secrets came out, people would ignore me…especially those of you from Gryffindor."

Ron laughed. "Why wouldn't we talk to you? We love you, you know that. You're our best friend, you know."

I smiled. "What would I do without you guys?"

"I don't know…" Harry joked.

I laughed. "Yes…of course you don't know. Now…what do you guys want me to tell you about?"

They exchanged glances.

"The Acromantulas." Ron said.

"Or the whole four guys, one night thing." Harry suggested.

I smiled. "Well, all I said was Acromantulas, Ron, and as for the four guys one night thing, Harry, it was because I was figuring out which ones to crush on…but it just made things worse. Then add you two to the mix…and Houston we've got a problem. You know, danger Will Robinson, danger."

They both looked puzzled.

"Don't tell me you've never seen Lost in Space." I was surprised.

More puzzled looks.

"Okay…I'll lay off the American references." I said.

They laughed. "Okay. That would be good."

"So are you guys going to leave now that you've got your information, or are you going to sit here with me?" I asked.

Before they could answer though, Hermione came in.

"I warned you." Hermione said.

I smiled. "You did. Fred and George have already visited. I'm waiting for Draco and Oliver to show up…if they ever do."

"They will." Ron said.

"They wouldn't _not_ come." Harry told me.

"I mean they're both worried, and seemed reluctant to leave earlier." Hermione assured me.

Then Alicia came in, and she had been crying obviously.

"I want to talk to Lana. Alone." Alicia said.

Hermione, Harry, and Ron kept sitting there.

"Actually, we're still visiting." Ron told her.

"If you have something to say, then just say it. We're all friends here." Harry said.

"Is this about Oliver?" I asked suddenly.

The four of them looked at me, and Alicia nodded.

"What did he tell you exactly?" I asked.

"Everything." Alicia replied.

"Do you mean everything at Hogsmeade…or everything Chelsea said last night?" I asked.

"Hogsmeade and the things from last night." Alicia said.

I blushed, and pulled the covers up over my head.

"Great. Now my life is officially over, and I'm sick. I have the flu, my secrets are unleashed to everyone…I do something I didn't mean to do at Hogsmeade…and now you come in all puffy eyed and angry…and I'm responsible." I said.

"Yes you are, but I'm not angry at you…" Alicia admitted.

The covers came off of my head.

"Not angry at me?" I asked. "But I…I…"

"I know you did…but it's not like he wasn't thinking it. He's liked you since you stepped foot into this school." Alicia said.

"I'm missing something." Ron said suddenly.

I turned to him and nodded.

"See…Hogsmeade was interesting." I told him slowly.

"I think I get it with Alicia here and all." Ron said.

I nodded. "I kind of…kissed Oliver. It was one of those moments…and I was caught up in it."

Ron's eyes widened. "Which explains this whole conversation."

I nodded. "It does."

"Maybe we should all leave Lana to rest." Alicia said. "I just wanted to let her know that Oliver no longer has a girlfriend."

I was shocked. "I'm so sorry, Alicia."

"It's not your fault. Trust me on this one." She said.

Then they left, and I lay down on my pillow, very saddened indeed. I was the reason for all this bad stuff now. It was all my fault. But later that evening…Draco showed up, and kissed my cheek. I woke up and smiled at him as I stretched.

"Well hello. I was hoping you would come." I said.

He smiled. "Waiting for me?"

"You know it." I told him.

I sat up quickly…and then I felt lightheaded, and Draco sat on the edge of my bed. I smiled, and he stroked my hair with his fingers.

"Hey cutie." I said. "You're just in time."

"For what?" Draco asked smirking.

"I don't know. That's where that brain of yours comes in." I told him.

He laughed. "You're the one with the large cerebral cortex here."

I laughed harder than he had.

"Cerebral cortex? Who taught you to talk like that?" I asked.

I was still laughing and he laughed with me.

"It was a joke." He told me.

I nodded. "Riiight. I guess tutoring you was a good idea."

"Yes, because I wouldn't be smart without you." Draco told me.

"You know it." I said.

He smiled, and then lay next to me, and snuggled with me. I rested my head on his chest and then turned and looked at him.

"If you're going to stay, you might want to grab a pillow and a blanket from the neighboring bed. It would work nicely you know." I suggested.

"You want me to stay?" Draco asked.

I nodded. "But only if you want to. Company would be great. I've been out of the Dorm Room for like two nights, and I'm not contagious anymore. I promise."

Draco smirked and grabbed a pillow and a blanket and we fell asleep.

****

When I woke up the next morning, it was to Madam Pomfrey.

"Lana? You're fever is gone and you seem fine." She said.

I opened my eyes, and Draco was still sleeping. I sat up quickly. I was still kind of lightheaded.

"I still feel lightheaded." I told her.

She nodded. "That's to be expected. Professor Lupin told me that he thought you would be fine though. And might I ask what Mr. Malfoy is doing here?"

I blushed. "He came to visit me last night and we fell asleep."

She nodded. "Well…Professor Lupin wanted to see you, so I suggest you wake up Mr. Malfoy, and be on your way. I will come back in ten minutes to check you out."

I nodded, she left, and then I turned to Draco. I poked him in the stomach, but he didn't even stir. Then I poked his cheek, but again, he didn't even stir. Then I squished his mouth into fish lips, and laughed, but he was still asleep.

"Draco." I whispered. "Wake up."

"Five more minutes." He muttered.

"Draco…Draco, I'm changing." I whispered.

He bolted up. "Changing? What?"

Then we both laughed.

"I knew you weren't sleeping for a moment. You started to smile when I squished your mouth into fish lips. It was still cute though." I added.

Draco smiled. "So Lupin wants to see you."

"Yes, he does." I said slowly.

"Then I will go. Snape will probably be angry when he finds out that I wasn't in the Dorm Room last night." Draco told me.

I nodded. "Probably will be angry, especially if he finds out exactly where you were."

"Yes. So go and find Lupin." Draco said.

"Okay…but write all right?" I asked.

"Of course." Draco kissed my cheek and left.

I went to go and see Lupin, and we had a nice talk about my health, and he told me that Snape would be taking over when the full moon came. I was okay with it, I guess…but I was also kind of worried that something weird would happen, Snape hating Lupin and all.

****

When I got back to the Common Room a few days later after visiting Dumbledore about still being lightheaded, Oliver was in his Quidditch robes. I smiled awkwardly at him and then ran past him up to my room, and changed into my Quidditch robes, when I saw a broom on my bed. It was a freaking Firebolt! I picked up the note next to it and read:

_Hope you enjoy the Firebolt._

_Moony and Monkey_

I smiled. It _was_ my father! It had to be! I was so excited now! I ran down the stairs, and right into Oliver, landing on top of him again. I blushed and so did he.

"We just keep ending up in this position." I said, and got up quickly.

Oliver laughed, and then stood up.

"You haven't laughed for a while. It was nice." I said.

"Good." He told me.

"So I'm making it to practice. And look at my _Firebolt_!" I exclaimed.

Oliver's eyes widened and then he beamed.

"You have a Firebolt! Who gave it to you?" Oliver asked as he stroked it.

I couldn't say my father…so I had to _technically_ lie.

"Lupin. It's amazing isn't it?" I asked.

Oliver nodded. "Fastest broom on the team."

"Well, I'll meet you on the field." I told him.

I skipped off and then ran down the corridors, and once I was at the Quidditch field, I flew around. It was exhilarating, and then the rest of the team showed up.

"Good to see you back!" Angelina said, hugging me.

"Thanks." I beamed.

"Is that a Firebolt?!?" Katie exclaimed.

I nodded, and dismounted, letting them see it.

"Girls…girls…" Fred said. "Wood is coming and he doesn't seem happy."

Katie quickly handed me my broom, and then Oliver showed up.

"We're not playing Slytherin! We're playing Hufflepuff instead!" Oliver said.

He wasn't very happy about this.

"Why aren't we playing Slytherin?" I asked.

"Flint's excuse is that their Seeker's arm is still injured. It's obvious that they just want to escape the bad weather." Oliver said angrily.

"Malfoy's arm's not injured! He's faking it!" Harry exclaimed.

I nodded. "He is, but it's not necessarily his fault. Flint's the mastermind behind everything evil in Quidditch."

Oliver nodded. "I'll agree to that…but we can't prove it. We've been practicing for Slytherin tactics…and Hufflepuff's are _much _different! They've got a new Captain and Seeker…Cedric Diggory." Oliver told us.

"He's the tall good looking one, isn't he?" Angelina asked.

"Strong and silent." Katie said.

I was puzzled.

"He's only silent because he's too thick to string two words together." Fred said irritably.

I smiled; knowing that he was a bit jealous that Angelina was fawning over Cedric and Fred liked her.

"Diggory? Who's he?" I asked.

"Just a dreamboat." Katie said.

She and Angelina giggled.

"I don't know why you're worried." Fred said, changing the subject. "Hufflepuff is a pushover. Last time we played them, Harry caught the Snitch five minutes in."

"We're playing in completely different conditions! Diggory's put on a strong side! He's an excellent Seeker! I thought you would take it this way! We mustn't relax! We must keep our focus! Slytherin's trying to wrong-foot us! We _must_ win!" Oliver said.

Even I was slightly alarmed.

"Oliver calm down!" Fred said. "We're taking Hufflepuff seriously. _Seriously_."

The day before the match, Oliver kept running up to Harry between classes trying to give him tips, and that day Harry ended up being ten minutes late to Defense Against the Dark Arts…but Snape was teaching that day, and lost us fifteen points due to him hating Harry, and then Snape wanted us to learn about Werewolves.

My eyes widened, knowing that this was about Lupin…and now Snape wanted everyone to know about him. I was _still_ feeling faint, and I didn't know what to do about it. I was still trying to figure out why I was still faint if I didn't have the flu anymore.

"Snape?" I asked as I stood up holding my head.

"Miss Langston do you want _more_ points taken away?" Snape asked angrily.

I shook my head. "I just…feel faint."

Snape started to say something but I fainted. I woke up in the Hospital Wing, Dumbledore standing over me. I could hear his voice but I hadn't opened my eyes yet.

"Will she be all right?" Dumbledore asked Madam Pomfrey.

"She'll be fine. What happened?" She asked.

"She fainted during Potions and I happened to pass by the classroom. Professor Snape said that she stood up during class said she was faint, and then fainted. Could this be the product of a spell?" Dumbledore asked.

"No. She's fine…I just think that she needs to rest." Madam Pomfrey said.

"Can I still play Quidditch tomorrow?" I asked suddenly.

I opened my eyes and they smiled at me.

"I suppose…but only if you're up to it." Madam Pomfrey told me.

"I will be. I just need food. I kind of didn't eat much while I was sick." I said.

"That would explain the dizzy spells." Dumbledore told Madam Pomfrey.

I smiled and sat up quickly, and then shook my head as people spun.

"Stand still." I said.

"Maybe you should stay here. We'll get you something to eat, and then you can go back to your Common Room." Dumbledore told me.

I smiled. "Thanks Uncle Albus."

He smiled too, and then he got and brought me food, and then I ate and went to the Common Room, where Ron was sitting complaining to Hermione and Harry about his detention. I beamed at them.

"Hey guys." I said cheerfully.

They all turned and smiled.

"Hi." Hermione said.

"How are you feeling?" Ron asked.

"You fainted again." Harry pointed out.

I laughed. "I figured that when I woke up in the Hospital Wing."

"Snape started to freak out. He seemed genuinely concerned, especially after you were sick all last weekend. He was relieved when Dumbledore showed up, but to make sure we all knew he was in charge, he started taking things out on Hermione." Harry explained.

I turned to Hermione and frowned.

"I'm so sorry I got you into trouble." I said.

She shook her head and smiled. "Don't be. It's not your fault."

"Can you still play Quidditch tomorrow?" Oliver asked.

I whirled around and saw Oliver walking down the stairs. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Yes, since that's all you care about." I said.

Oliver smiled. "You know it."

I could tell that he was joking because he laughed and so did I. The next thing I knew, Oliver was sitting on one side of the couch, me on the other, and Hermione, Harry, and Ron had gone up to their Dorm Rooms.

"So you're better? I heard about you fainting during Potions." Oliver said.

I nodded. "I'm fine. I'll still be able to play Quidditch tomorrow, so everything's good."

"Hey…I was wondering about you…not Quidditch." Oliver told me.

I smiled. "Thanks, Oliver."

The next morning at breakfast, I was eating a lot, so that I wouldn't have a dizzy spell and fall off of the broom or anything, and so I could be an active Chaser. I was very happy with my _third_ helping of porridge. Oliver had touched absolutely no food at all that morning though.

"Today will be tough." Oliver said.

"Stop worrying, Oliver." I said soothingly. "We don't mind a bit of rain. Now eat something Monkey."

Oliver smiled a bit as I rubbed his back.

"Now you can't play on an empty stomach." I told him.

He kissed my cheek softly, and took the bowl that I shoved…okay so I didn't shove it into his hands…I handed it to him and he took it, eating it slowly. I smiled over at Draco, who was watching intently. Ever since the morning we woke up in the Hospital Wing, he'd been kind of distant…probably because he got in trouble with Snape.

So the game was horrible…though I must admit that when I saw Cedric, I smiled a bit…he was quite a 'dreamboat' as Katie put it. Anyways, we all got _extremely_ muddy because the rain was so hard and the wind so windy, that we were all so soaked that we couldn't even tell each other apart anymore. I was cold, and wet, and I wanted the game to be over. I was also a bit distracted by Oliver, the cutest Keeper of all time, Fred and George our adorable Beaters, and Harry and Cedric…_very_ cute Seekers.

Then Oliver called a time out, and we got even muddier than we were before and Hermione fixed Harry's glasses so he could see the Snitch and be able to see through the rain. Oliver looked as if he could have kissed her. I was a bit saddened, but reminded myself that this game was completely important to him, and I shouldn't take it personally…anyways, he's never kissed Hermione on the cheek…and then came the Dementors once we went back up into the sky. Harry and Cedric were coming near me, and when Harry ended up falling off of his broom, I reached out for the Snitch and my fingertips touched it, but Cedric caught it, his hand wrapping around it. He turned around and saw Harry on the ground.

"Wait! I want a rematch!" Cedric protested once we were all on the ground. "It wasn't fair."

Wow. I liked his concern, but they had won fair and square.

"No, Cedric. You won fair and square." Oliver said slowly.

I nodded. "But that was valiant of you, Cedric."

"I think that's a foul." Madam Hooch called.

"No it wasn't. Lana never touched the Snitch." Cedric told her quickly.

"That's right." I said slowly, though I was confused.

"Oh. All right then. Hufflepuff wins!" Madam Hooch yelled.

"Thanks. For that." I told Cedric.

He blushed and I smiled at him and blushed as well. He was _very_ cute. All right, let's get back to the part of the story that matters. Harry was taken to the Hospital Wing, and we all went and stood over his bed. Well, I sat, and ran my fingers over his hair. We were all talking when Harry woke up.

"Hey there Mr. Charismatic. How's my Seeker?" I asked.

Harry smiled. "Good."

"Glad to hear it after that fall." I said.

"But the match. What happened? Are we going to replay?" Harry asked.

We all just kind of sat there.

"We didn't…_lose_?!?" He asked suddenly.

I smiled awkwardly and then nodded.

"Cedric caught the Snitch just after you fell. He wanted a rematch but he caught it fair and square. Even Wood admitted it." George told him.

"Where is Wood?" Harry asked.

I sighed. "Still in the showers. We think he's trying to drown himself."

"And if Lana couldn't get him out, then there's no hope." Fred joked.

Harry laughed, but quickly his smile faded and he was sad again, and Scott had chosen to ignore that last comment all together.

"Harry, don't beat yourself up. You've never missed the Snitch before, and for all you know you'll never miss it again." I said.

"You had to miss it once." George told him.

"It's not even over yet." Chelsea said. "Didn't you only lose by like a hundred points? It depends on the points right? Oh and Harry, Lana had your back. Her fingers touched the Snitch, but Cedric snatched it up."

Harry smiled. "Thanks for that, Lana."

"I didn't touch the Snitch." I said quickly. "That would've been a foul."

"Snitchnipper." Chelsea muttered so that only I could hear.

I stomped on her foot and then smiled sweetly and she glared at me for a second but kept her mouth shut.

"Chelsea's right. It all depends on the points." Fred said.

Harry just sat there for a moment until he broke the silence that had crept up on us all.

"So Cedric won?" He asked.

I blushed. "Oliver always wins…"

Harry laughed. "In _your_ book. I don't know if Angelina and Katie will agree with you."

I smiled, and then Madam Pomfrey ushered the team out of the Hospital Wing.

"Can we stay?" I asked her as Ron and Hermione came in and joined Scott, Chelsea and I as the team left.

"Of course, Miss Langston. But Harry will need his rest." Madam Pomfrey said smiling.

I smiled and nodded. "Of course."

"Dumbledore was really angry." Hermione said.

We all nodded.

"He ran onto the field when you fell, waved his wand and you kind of slowed down. Then he whirled on the Dementors and shot silvery things at them—"

"Patronus Charms." I interrupted Hermione.

"Okay…but then they left the stadium right away…he was furious that they'd come onto the grounds. We heard him—" Hermione continued.

"Then he magicked you onto the stretcher." Ron told Harry, interrupting Hermione as well. "Everyone thought you were…"

"Did someone get my Nimbus?" Harry asked.

At that, a lump rose in my throat, and I stood up. Hermione grabbed a bag at her feet and set it on Harry's bed.

"What?" Harry asked as we all looked distraught.

"Well…when you fell off it kind of flew away…you know…got blown away by the wind." I said slowly.

"And?" Harry asked.

"And it hit—it hit—oh, Harry—it hit the Whomping Willow." Hermione said.

"And?" He asked, almost dreading the answer.

"Well you know the Whomping Willow. It—it doesn't like to get hit." Ron told him.

"Flitwick brought it back just before you came around." Hermione said slowly.

I found my voice and told him I was sorry. Then Hermione slowly opened the bag, and poured about a dozen pieces of broken, splintered wood onto the bed. They were the only remains of Harry's broom. He looked heartbroken.


	10. You Learn Something New Everyday

I snuck back that night, and waved at Harry, who had heard me. He smiled.

"I was waiting for you." He said.

I blushed. "Oh really now?"

He nodded. "You seem to come and visit when I'm hurt you know."

I nodded. "I do. Now part of it is because you're injured and you're not in the Common Room and such, but the other part is because you looked like you had something on your mind…like you saw your Grim."

Harry looked astonished. "What?"

"I saw it too. A big black dog, silhouetted against the sky in the empty row of seats." I told him slowly. "Why didn't you mention it?"

"Because Ron would freak out and Hermione would scoff. I figured you would scoff too, so I just kept my mouth shut." Harry explained.

I nodded. "Well I wouldn't have scoffed. If it makes you feel any better, I don't think that you have the Grim, just a guardian. I mean, what does an owl mean? If you haven't noticed, I've had an owl following me ever since Diagon Alley."

"I saw the Grim back…"

"Summer with the Dursleys?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Well, maybe it's just a guardian."

"You just don't want to believe that I'm going to die."

I smiled and nodded. "Trelawney is nutters. You'll be fine Harry."

He smiled. "Thanks Lana. Just, don't tell anyone about this okay?"

I nodded. "Cross my heart. Good night, Harry."

And I kissed his cheek and lingered there for a moment as a tingly feeling entered my stomach, and then when I hurried back to the Common Room, Oliver was lying on the couch. I smiled and walked over to him standing in front of the couch.

"Well, I'm glad to see that you didn't drown yourself." I told him.

Oliver smiled slightly. "Thanks."

"So why didn't you come out anyways? Harry thinks it's all his fault and you weren't there to tell him that it wasn't." I frowned. "Now that's not like Oliver Wood. What have you done with him?"

Oliver laughed. "He's just disappointed. I was beaten by Cedric."

"Well technically, Harry was beaten by Cedric…and well…Dementors…and I was beaten by Cedric…and the team was beaten by Hufflepuff." I said.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Oliver asked smiling slightly.

I nodded. "_You_ weren't beaten by Cedric. Harry and I were."

"Wait…you? How were you beaten by Cedric?" Oliver asked.

I smiled. "Wow…you weren't paying attention to me now were you? Well I guess Harry falling off the broom was pretty big for everyone to see…but when I saw him fall, I reached out for the Snitch, and my fingertips touched it, but Cedric's hand clasped over it before I could snag it. I dunno what it would've done…us forfeit…a replay…but I felt like I had to."

Oliver sat up and took my hands.

"Lana…without you on this team, I would die." He told me.

I blushed. "Thanks Oliver. Wait…but I didn't catch it."

"You tried, and that's the only thing I care about…you touched it? Cause if you did…that's a foul. It's known as a snitchnip." He sounded sincere, but still crushed.

"Well…I didn't actually touch it. I just…it sounds cooler that way…until you mention that it's a foul. I just…it was a reflex."

Oliver laughed. "Yes…well…we still lost…I still lost."

"Oliver, you didn't lose to Cedric." I said again. "Really."

"Says you."

"You're just jealous, Oli."

Oliver blushed and nodded.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, you are much cuter, talented, kind and caring, your eyes and smile are heart stopping, your accent makes me giddy, and you're always there to comfort and give hugs and kisses on the forehead when people need it." I told him. "Now does Cedric do that? I think not, but Oliver Wood sure would, and does. If women can't see that, then that's their problem."

Oliver stood up and kissed my forehead. I was half expecting him to kiss me for my loving words, and I think he thought that I thought that and he kissed me. I had closed my eyes as he kissed my forehead, and then all of a sudden there were lips on mine, and fingers running over my hair.

I was in shock this time though. The first time I had just been caught up in a moment, but this time, I hadn't even _really_ seen it coming. Now I was just totally giddy, and if anyone walked in, they would see the rosiness of my cheeks, and the sparkle in my eyes. When I said lightening before, I meant lightening, and this time was more intense.

"What was that for?" I asked him.

"For always being there for me." Oliver said.

Then he walked up to his Dorm, and I sat there in complete bliss. Not that this really meant anything, but I was giddy nonetheless.

****

Madam Pomfrey kept Harry in the Hospital Wing all weekend. I must admit that I missed his company…except that I saw him almost every waking moment. I had even convinced Oliver to go and see Harry with the rest of the team to tell him that it really wasn't his fault. Monday was weird though, since Lupin came back, which was absolutely wonderful, but Hermione and I had done Snape's work, and Lupin just dismissed it. All that work down the drain…I was going to get Lupin for that. After class I talked to him about it…and well, Harry was there too.

I had waited until Lupin mentioned the Whomping Willow being planted when he got there, to step up and listen to them.

"So you heard about the Dementors too?" Harry asked.

Lupin nodded and I blushed.

"Really, with my eldest Goddaughter as your best friend, what don't I know?" Lupin asked.

"Plenty." I said.

They turned to me.

"I knew you were still here." Harry said.

I nodded. "Of course you did."

"So why do the Dementors affect me like that? Am I just—" Harry had turned back to Lupin.

"It has nothing to do with weakness. The Dementors affect you in a different way because you have horrors in your past that others don't." Lupin told him.

"You're not weak Harry. Haven't you learned this by now? I might not have fainted, but the Dementors affected me as well. There's that coldness that fills your heart and lungs, and the screams…" I stopped and sat down.

"You hear screams too?" Harry asked.

I smiled lightly and then stopped. "Yeah, but not to your extent, Harry. But weakness has absolutely nothing to do with it. Dementors are among the foulest creatures known on earth. They dwell in dark dank places, and glory in decay and despair, they drain peace, hope and happiness out of the air around them. Even Muggles feel their presence though _they _can't see them. You get too near a Dementor and every good feeling, every happy memory will be sucked out of you and if the Dementor feeds off of you long enough, it will reduce you to something like yourself…only soul-less and evil."

I stopped and frowned.

"I've read the books, and then the Dementor set foot on the train, and everything I knew about them became reality. I was no longer the carefree child that I was. Still carefree maybe, but I was reminded of the night that my father was murdered by Death Eaters. I heard screaming and shouts and I wasn't even there. The ways that I've dreamed that my father died suddenly came to life in a jolting vision in my head that made me shake uncontrollably, and though I don't faint…it was the worst experience of my life." I continued. "I mean, knowing what they can do, the worst that happened to you Harry was that you fell off your broom. You have _nothing_ to be ashamed of."

"When they get near me—I can hear Voldemort murdering my mum." Harry said suddenly.

I saw Lupin about to set his hand on Harry's shoulder but not touch him, but I had to. I set my hand on his, and stood up next to him, leaning on him. He seemed to be okay with it, but he was angry.

"Why'd they have to come to the match?" He asked.

"They're getting hungry. Dumbledore won't let them into the school, so their supply of human prey has dried up…I don't think that they could resist a large crowd in the Quidditch stadium…All that excitement…emotions running high…it was their idea of a feast." Lupin said.

"Sickos!" I muttered.

"Azkaban must be terrible." Harry told Lupin.

Lupin nodded. "It's a fortress set on a tiny island, way out to sea, but they don't need walls and water to keep prisoners in, not when they're trapped inside their own heads, prevented from a single cheerful thought. Most go mad within weeks."

"Yes, but Sirius Black escaped." I said.

Lupin's briefcase slipped and he stooped down quickly to retrieve it.

"Yes, Black must have found a way to fight them. I wouldn't have believed it possible…Dementors are supposed to drain a wizard of their powers if he is left with them too long…" Lupin said.

Then it hit me! Sirius Black was part of this whole Marauder's Map thing…but I already knew that—and have mentioned it, so you know it too. Bear with me here. He couldn't possibly have fought the Dementors because he didn't have any powers. He had to have tricked them by becoming his Animagi form…that had to be how he escaped!

"_You_ made the Dementors back off on the train." Harry said suddenly.

I nodded. "You used the Patronus Charm."

"There are certain defenses one can use. But there was only one Dementor on the train…the more there are the harder it is to resist." Lupin told him.

"What defenses?" Harry asked.

"Could you teach Harry, Scott, Chelsea and I?" I asked.

"I don't pretend to be an expert at fighting Dementors…quite the contrary…" Lupin said.

"Lupin…Harry could use this for Quidditch matches and such…and Scott and Chelsea and I…and our family are being tracked by Death Eaters…and I play Quidditch too…and we kind of need whatever help you can give us right now." I pleaded.

Lupin looked into mine and Harry's determined faces and nodded.

"Well…all right. I'll try and help but it'll have to wait until next term, I'm afraid. I have a lot to do before the Holidays. I chose a very inconvenient time to fall ill." Lupin said.

Harry thanked him and left, but I told Harry I'd meet up with him and turned back to Lupin.

"Sirius escaped the Dementors at Azkaban by assuming his Animagus form. He had to have…shouldn't we tell people?" I asked Lupin quietly.

Lupin shook his head. "I thought of that, but…"

"But it shows that you guys did some things that Dumbledore would frown on?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Well I don't like letting Dumbledore down either, but if Sirius is trying to kill Harry, then maybe it's time that we told someone…that _you_ told someone." I said.

Lupin smiled.

"That's your mother's spirit there." He told me.

I smiled. "Thanks."

Then I hugged him and headed towards the door.

"Oh, Lana?" Lupin asked.

I turned around. "Yeah?"

"You're a great friend and sister. Watch out for them…not that you don't already…but just be careful, okay?" He asked.

I nodded, and then turned around again.

"Thanks for the Firebolt…and thank dad too when you see him." I smiled.

He nodded, and I went off to the Common Room.


	11. Hogsmeade

Oliver was very adamant about practicing more than ever for Quidditch. Then I got word from my mother telling me that she would come see _us_ for Christmas. She wanted to talk to Lupin and Dumbledore, so she was going to stay in the Girl's Dorm with us. This meant no sneaking off with boys…darn it.

Then came news that we would go to Hogsmeade on the last weekend of the term…before the Christmas break, but I wanted to stay behind. I had done my Christmas shopping already and I wanted to keep Harry company. So when the weekend came up, I was with Harry when Fred and George came up to us, a parchment in hand. I was beaming.

"Oh my Goddess!" I cried. "Give that to me!"

I grabbed it away from them, and they told Harry that this was the key for him getting into Hogsmeade, and the key to their success.

"My God! This is the Marauder's Map!" I exclaimed, ignoring them really.

Fred's jaw dropped.

"You know about it?" He asked.

"Of course I do! My father helped write it!" I said.

"Impressive." George said.

"Totally. But how did you guys get it?" I asked.

"Well we were First Years…sweet, carefree, innocent…" George began.

Harry snorted.

"Well more innocent than we are now, and we let a Dungbomb off in the corridor and Filch got angry for some reason." George continued.

"He took us up to his office and threatened the usual." Fred said.

"Detention…"

"Disembowelment…"

"We couldn't help but notice a drawer that said _Confiscated and Highly Dangerous_." George told us.

"You mean?" Harry asked.

Fred nodded. "George set off another Dungbomb as a distraction and I grabbed this."

"We figured he hadn't figured out how to work it…but he probably suspected what is was or he wouldn't have confiscated it." George added.

I nodded. "A map of the _entire_ school and its occupants. And I mean _everyone_ and _everything_. It even shows people under invisibility cloaks and disguises and spells and enchantments of sorts. And my father helped to write it."

I was beaming.

"How do you work it?" Harry asked.

"We'll show you." George said.

I jerked it away from their grasp.

"Now, now. This is rightfully mine, so _I'll_ show you how to work it…well, it's also rightfully Harry's considering his father helped write it too…and well, never mind." I pulled my wand out and tapped it lightly. "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good."

All at once, the ink lines began to spread where my wand had touched the parchment. In Green ink the parchment proclaimed:

Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Monkey, and Prongs

Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers

are proud to present

**THE MARAUDER'S MAP**

I smiled. "See Harry, Monkey is my father. Mr. Monkey actually, but hey enough with the formalities."

"So which one is my father?" Harry asked.

I laughed. "Prongs. I swear people need to be more willing about information. I know _so_ many stories about this map. Never thought I'd see it though. Thanks boys."

I kissed their cheeks and smiled.

"You're going to need this more than me." I handed the map to Harry and smiled. "Just be careful with it. It's dear to my heart."

Then Fred and George pointed out seven passages to Hogsmeade from Hogwarts, and told us that Filch knew about four of them, and mentioned that the Whomping Willow covered the entrance of one of them, and I just shifted uncomfortably knowing full well its purpose, but no one seemed to notice me, and that was all dandy and such.

"Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Monkey, and Prongs." George sighed and patted the heading of the map. "We owe them so much."

I laughed. "Well you know more of the makers than you know, but my lips are sealed."

"Noble men working tirelessly to help a new generation of lawbreakers." Fred said solemnly.

I laughed again and nodded. "I bet they didn't realize that some of their own children and Godchildren would be using it." I stopped at that and changed the subject. "Well, don't forget to wipe it when you're done or anyone can use it. Just tap it again and say 'Mischief Managed'."

"Stop stealing our glory." George said joking.

I smiled and then stuck my tongue out at him playfully.

"My dad was awesome huh?" I asked though. "But I'm not going to Hogsmeade today."

"What? Of course you are!" George exclaimed.

"And are you going to make me, Mr. Weasley?" I asked smiling.

"Dude, Mr. Weasley is my father." George said in a surfer accent.

I laughed. "Dude, I'm not a dude."

"But yes, Miss Langston, I'm going to make you if I have to carry you all the way there." George said.

I blushed. "Are you offering?"

George blushed too, and Fred and Harry laughed and then Fred rolled his eyes.

"Get a room guys." Fred scoffed.

I punched him lightly and then turned to George.

"I have to go find Chelsea to tell her of my findings." I said simply.

I turned but George took my hand and turned me to face him.

"Hey, meet me at the portrait in like ten minutes and we'll go to Hogsmeade together, okay?" George asked.

I blushed but nodded. "Sure thing, cutie."

After he blushed, I skipped off down the hall to talk to Chelsea. In ten minutes I had told her _everything_. Well, the stuff about dad, and the map, and the Draco thing in the Hospital Wing, but the Harry and Ron crush was still under wraps. Then George showed up, and I followed him to Honeydukes. We talked a bit on the way, and I must say, George was awesome.

"So how have you been doing?" George had asked suddenly.

I smiled. "Great, thanks. The dizzy spells are wearing off…I've been in good shape."

George laughed. "Yes, for a girl."

I punched him lightly.

"Hey! Girls can be in great shape!" I said.

"Yes, for girls." George said.

I sighed. He was right.

"Mr. Weasley, you're hopeless." I told him.

He stopped and took my hand. I turned to him and smiled.

"Miss Langston, I need to tell you something." George said.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley?" I asked.

"Are you staying for the holidays?" He asked me.

I laughed. "That's not telling me anything…that's asking me things. But yes, because Mum is coming to talk to Lupin and Dumbledore so I have to stay here and then we'll all spend time together."

"Oh." George seemed disappointed.

"You wanted me to come to the Burrow with you, huh?" I asked.

George blushed and nodded.

I smiled at him. "I would if I could, but I can't. Anyways, no point in staying here if I can't sneak anywhere with my Mum here."

George nodded. "Well I _do_ have something to tell you."

I smiled. "Spill, George…Mr. Weasley was just awkward."

He laughed. Then he did something I wasn't expecting. He kissed me. It was soft and swift but I had just enough time to return it. Goodness I was evil…first Oliver and now George. I love this place! Hogsmeade was now my favorite place in the world! I'm never skipping a Hogsmeade trip! _NEVER_! I smiled at him and he smiled back, we were both blushing.

"I feel like a horrible person." I told him slowly.

"The whole Oliver kiss thing?" George asked.

I looked up at him surprised but nodded.

"Hey, the kiss was wonderful, really…I just feel like I'm evil because I've kissed you both and I enjoyed it." I explained.

He blushed. "Wonderful?"

I blushed too and laughed. "Yeah."

Then I saw Hermione and Ron and ran off to greet them.

"Expect a surprise guys. Oh, and if that surprise happens to ask where I am, I'm with George." I told them.

Hermione and Ron were confused.

"And don't worry, Ron, I haven't chosen yet." I smiled and turned around bumping into something but no one noticed.

"Hey Harry." I whispered.

Harry flashed a smile and I assured him Hermione and Ron were not expecting him. I smiled back and then went off to George who was standing by the fence.

"So what do we do for fun in this place?" I asked.

George smiled.

"Well, we could race on the hills." He said.

I punched him lightly.

"You heard the _whole_ story?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Not heard exactly."

I was confused. "What?"

"Well, you don't really think that Fred and I hadn't seen it did you?" George asked.

I frowned. "Goodness. So…then he told Alicia, I told Harry, Ron, Hermione, Chelsea and Ginny, and so now Draco and Matty are the only ones who don't know?"

George nodded. "I suppose so."

"Well, George, I say that a snowball fight is in order." I told him.

George smiled slyly. "I'll win Lana."

I smirked. "Doubt it."

So I raced him down the hill but I didn't trip and fall this time and I threw a snowball at him that pegged him in the face. Then he smiled evilly and threw one at me, but I ducked and it missed. Then I felt a snowball pelt me from behind and I turned around to see nothing but a barn owl perched on the tree there. I frowned.

"Well, Mr. Monkey, if you insist on following me, I must ask you to assume your real shape." I said.

"Hoo!" The owl said.

"You can't rightfully win if you become human, throw a snowball, and then become an owl again." I smiled and then another snowball hit me from behind.

I turned around and smirked.

"Hitting me from behind now are you?" I asked George.

George laughed, and I walked over to him.

"What do you say we go to the Three Broomsticks?" I asked. "I'm cold and thirsty."

George smiled. "I'll walk you there, and then I'm going to meet up with Fred in Zonko's Joke Shop."

I nodded. "Okie Dokie Smokie do the Hokey Pokey."

George raised his eyebrows and laughed.

"What?" He asked.

I laughed and shook my head.

"Never mind." I said.

Once inside the Three Broomsticks, I saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione sitting down to a table and I sat down between Harry and Ron.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Hi." They all said in unison.

"So where have you been?" Harry asked.

"I had a snowball fight with George, and I won." I said.

Harry laughed, and Hermione and Ron joined in, and then I followed Ron's gaze to the bar. Ron noticed me watching him, and blushed.

"That's Madam Rosmerta. Why don't I get our order shall I?" Ron asked.

He turned red and as he walked away I frowned slightly.

"Come now Lana, you're not losing a follower." Hermione joked.

I laughed. "Not what I'm worried about."

"Then why are you frowning?" Harry asked.

"I'm cold, and I'm wet, and I want to have another snowball fight." I said.

Hermione and Harry laughed and then Ron came back with four steaming mugs of Butterbeer.

"Can you get drunk on this stuff?" I asked.

"Haven't heard of it happening." Ron said.

I smiled and rubbed my hands together. "Well let's just see what we can do."

They all looked at me curiously, and then the teachers showed up. They went upstairs and Hermione did a spell and we looked up at the ceiling, able to see and hear what was going on up there. McGonagall, Rosmerta, Hagrid, and Fudge…the Minister of Magic…were all talking about Sirius. They mentioned how they thought he was still in the area, and how he was Harry's Godfather and the Potter's Secret-Keeper. Then they mentioned how Sirius betrayed Lily and James, and how he killed Pettigrew and all that they found of him was his finger.

Then they talked about the dynamic trio, Sirius, Sam, and James, and how you never saw one without the others. If I wasn't so suspicious at this point, I would have been crying or too shocked to do anything, but something wasn't right. If Sirius was such a good friend and he, Sam, and James went everywhere together, why would Sirius suddenly just turn on James…even if the Dark Lord _had_ gotten to him? I mean friends are friends. Aren't they?

When they were done talking, we were all looking at Harry with a loss for words. I just…I wanted to comfort him, so I slowly reached for his hand, and to my surprise he took mine faster than I was reaching for his. I ran my thumb over his hand, and gazed at him. I was so sorry for him to find out this way. What could possibly be running through his mind right now?


	12. Harry Makes Lana's Stomach do What?

That evening, Mum came. When she got into our Common Room, people smiled at her and greeted her warmly. Fred and George were quite embarrassing though. After Chelsea and I had hugged her and showed her where to put her things, she came down and sat on the couch in front of the fire, and I was sitting in my chair.

Fred and George came downstairs and smiled at me, I blushed when Mum followed my gaze up to them. They came down and she extended her hand, and they each kissed it.

"Hello." My mother said.

"Mum, this is Fred and George." I told her. "Fred and George, this is my mother."

"We know that, Lana." Fred said.

"I know. Just making sure you remembered." I said.

George laughed. "Okay, okay."

I smiled and Ron, Hermione, and Harry said hi to her again, and then Oliver came downstairs and smiled as well.

"Mum, this is Oliver. Oliver, this is my mother." I said.

My mother held out her hand to shake his, but Oliver kissed her hand as Fred and George had.

"So you're the one that brought this beauty into the world?" Oliver asked my mother.

She looked from Oliver to me, but I quickly turned around and looked at the fire. Chelsea was giggling, and my mother smiled.

"So this is the famous Oliver Wood?" She asked.

Wow was I blushing now! She knew _all_ about me having a _crush_ on Oliver. She knew nothing of the kisses, or the falling asleep on the couch…three times…and nothing of the little time I fell on top of him before a Quidditch game last year. For all she knew, he still had a girlfriend.

"I'm famous, eh?" Oliver asked.

I could feel his gaze on me, but I was still looking at the fire.

"Fire's pretty isn't it?" I asked them all.

There was laughter behind me.

"Well, today was a long day, so I'm going to go and turn in. Now don't do anything troublesome, Lana." My mother said.

I turned to her.

"What about Chelsea? Aren't you going to warn her?" I asked.

Mum smiled. "Chelsea…watch out for your sister."

"But I want to go to bed." Chelsea said.

My mother nodded. "Okay. Well Lana, be good."

"Of course, Mum." I told her.

"You know your brother told me to watch out for you two…especially you." Mum said.

Then I remembered that Scott knew about almost everything. Great.

"Well he's that protective older brother, you know." I said.

She nodded, kissed my forehead and went up to bed, followed by Chelsea and then Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, and Oliver went up to bed. It was just Harry, Mr. Monkey and I. I smiled at Harry and then turned to the owl.

"Good night, Mr. Monkey." I said softly to the owl.

Harry laughed. "It's not moving."

I nodded. "It's stubborn. Good night, Mr. Monkey." I said more forcibly.

Harry smiled and then looked curiously at me.

"Isn't your dad Mr. Monkey?" Harry asked.

The owl gave a loud hoot and I smiled at Harry.

"I named the owl Mr. Monkey on the train. I mean I was still shaken up over dad's death and all." I said.

"I understand." Harry said.

"Now, good night Mr. Monkey." I told the owl again. "Oh never mind."

Just then, Mystic came in and dropped a note in my hands. I was hoping it was from Draco, and when I opened it, it was! It was the usual…third floor at ten thing. Harry smirked.

"You're Mum's upstairs." He said simply.

I nodded. "I know."

Mr. Monkey seemed pleased…for an owl anyways. I was determined to get out somehow though. Though, maybe Mr. Monkey would set off some alarm thing. I was just annoyed.

"So, Harry…Can I tell you something?" I asked.

Harry nodded, and I sat next to him on the couch. I set my hand on his and smirked at Mr. Monkey who made a hooting noise and then I turned to Harry.

"You know…I know this isn't a good time to say anything about it, but Sirius will get caught, and if you need anything, I'm here for you." I told him.

Harry smiled at me. "Thanks, Lana. I know."

I kissed his cheek, and lay my head on his shoulder. He rested his head on mine, and then he excused himself upstairs. I said good night, and then I turned to Mr. Monkey.

"Am I still your little angel?" I asked him.

Mr. Monkey came to me and rested his head on my torso, and I stroked his feathers.

"I'll take that as a 'yes' Monkey boy." I said.

So at about 9:50, I tiptoed past Mr. Monkey, who was sleeping, and out of the portrait. I was home free for now. I went up to the third floor, and a hand clapped over my mouth and pulled me into the shadows. I turned around to see Draco. I smiled and hugged him.

"Here's the missing me stuff again." Draco said.

I blushed and pulled away. "Well, I can't stay long because my Mum's in my Dorm Room, and she could wake up any moment. Not to mention my sister."

"Your Mum's here?" Draco asked.

I nodded. "You can meet her sometime this break. I almost didn't come to meet you, you know. I was going to send you a note at the last minute, but I realized I could get out unnoticed."

Draco smiled. "Glad you could make it."

"Me too. So, we haven't spoken since the Hospital Wing." I said.

"I know." Draco said. "Figured now was as good a time as any to give you your Christmas present."

I smiled. "Draco, you didn't have to. Really."

Draco smirked. "Well…if you don't want it."

"I never said I didn't want it." I said. "I just said you didn't have to get me anything."

Draco smiled and gave me a box from his pocket. I opened it, and it was a gold watch on a beautiful chain. I smiled.

"This way I'll never forget to meet you." I told him.

I kissed his cheek softly.

"You like it?" He asked.

I nodded. "Very much. Wouldn't have kissed you if I hadn't."

"Lana?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, Draco?"

Then HE kissed ME. Goodness did I like the third floor. This kiss was fun…not that the others weren't, but it was full of caring if you know what I mean. I even kissed him back, and he smiled when he pulled away.

"Get back before you get in trouble." He said.

"Now Draco, you've ruined the moment." I teased.

He smiled. "Well we won't have another moment if you get grounded or forbidden to see me because you snuck off."

I frowned. "You're right. I should get back to the Common Room. Oh, and expect your present soon. I have to make it perfect you know."

He laughed. "Goodness, Lana. Even if you picked up a penny from the street and gave it to me I'd be content."

I smiled. "So you don't want the gift?"

He laughed. "Pulling a Draco are we?"

I kissed him swiftly on the lips and turned around.

"Later Malfoy." I said over my shoulder and went to the Common Room, where I tiptoed back up to my bed and got into it.

I was giddy really. The only thing though was that here I was stringing along THREE guys. I had to choose you know. I just, I didn't know which one, and the way things were going I was just going to hurt them all. So I wasn't giddy anymore. I had to break it off with all of them. That was the only solution because choosing was just NOT an option. I was too flabbergasted to choose one over the other. Great. Well I slept okay that night anyways.

So the next morning I woke up, and there was a note from Mum saying that she was talking to Dumbledore and she wouldn't see us until lunch. Mr. Monkey was gone surprisingly too, as was Chelsea. Goodness! It was like 6 in the morning, and Chelsea was up?!?

Well since I knew Mum would be gone until lunch, I got up and tiptoed to the Boy's Dormitory. Yes, I am a bad, bad, little girl. Anyways, I climbed up onto Harry's bed and lay there. I was going to get under the covers, but that would be just weird when he woke up. But I closed the curtains around the four-poster bed so that Ron wouldn't see when he got up finally. Then I slept.

"Lana?" Harry asked.

I opened my eyes slowly and smiled.

"Hey, Harry." I said.

He was blushing.

"How long have you been here?" Harry asked.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's 11." Harry told me.

"5 hours." I said simply.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Harry asked.

I shrugged. "Didn't want to wake you. Plus, I wanted to warn you that Hermione and Ron were rehearsing a speech when I woke earlier."

Harry nodded. "Prolly telling me not to do anything stupid."

I yawned and nodded. "On the button."

Harry smiled. "So why did you come?"

"I wanted company and I figured you wanted someone to be there for you without being there." I said.

Harry kissed my cheek swiftly. "Thanks, Lana. You're a great friend, you know that?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm a great friend." I said.

Harry laughed. "I'm serious."

"I know. Just mocking you. It made you laugh didn't it?"

Harry nodded. "Thanks."

"Oh, and Harry, can I borrow your invisibility cloak maybe? Just to get down the stairs without a fuss from Ron and Hermione?" I asked.

Harry laughed and nodded. "Of course, anything for you."

I kissed his forehead swiftly. "Thanks."

"Are you going now?" Harry asked.

I shook my head. "I just want to lie here for a little bit longer and _not_ move."

Harry smiled, and lay back down. It was a weird feeling really. We were wonderful friends, but I had butterflies in my stomach and we weren't even touching…the kisses not counted in the equation. Then he leaned his head against mine, and I did the same. That made my tummy tingle…

After a few moments, I was sleeping again and I woke up to Harry poking me. It tickled and I squealed and he put his hand over my mouth.

"It's almost noon. We need to get down there." Harry said.

My eyes widened. "My mother!"

Harry gave me the cloak and I raced down the stairs under it and up to the Girl's Dorm. Then I stuck the cloak in the trunk quickly and changed as fast as I could. I was only up there for ten minutes before I was ready to go to lunch. New record.

When I walked down stairs, I stretched and yawned, actually being tired. Hermione looked at me surprised. She was dumbstruck and confused. Ron smiled though, and Harry did as well, though Harry knew and Ron didn't.

"Hey guys!" I said cheerfully.

"Good morning Lana. How'd you sleep?" Ron asked.

"Well." I said.

Harry started to blush but no one seemed to notice.

"But you weren't upstairs this morning." Hermione said finally.

I frowned. "Yes I was. I was sleeping."

"Come on Hermione. You saw her come down just like I did." Harry said.

I nodded, and then Ron thankfully changed the subject.

"Can I walk you to lunch, Lana?" Ron asked.

I smiled and nodded. "Of course."

When we were out of the portrait…well Ron and I…he took my hand and led me to the kitchen. I smiled.

"Ronald Weasley are you trying to get me to skip breakfast with you?" I asked.

Ron laughed. "Riiight. Because I would do that while your mother's here."

I smiled. "Sad, sad, boy. Won't get me to ditch because Mum would be angry. No sense of adventure this one."

Ron pushed me lightly, and I smiled.

"And now he goes off and pushes girls." I said.

Ron blushed. "Only the pretty ones."

I blushed too, as cliché as that was, it was cute coming from him, and nice to say the least. I kissed his cheek.

"And I only kiss the caring ones." I told him.

Then we were both laughing because we were being lame, but neither of us really cared. We grabbed some desert for that evening, and ate it on the way to lunch. When I got into the lunchroom, my Mum waved at me and I blushed and turned to Ron.

"God please sit with me. If I have to sit there by myself I'm going to be embarrassed out of my mind because she's bound to say something about you people. I do talk constantly if you haven't noticed." I said.

Ron laughed and nodded.

"All right, then." Ron said. "But only if you make it up to me later."

"Ronald Weasley this is from the bottom of your heart." I told him.

He shook his head. "No favor, no sitting."

I sighed but I was smiling. "Fine, but I surprise you. How's that?"

Ron smiled. "Perfect."

With that, I sat down across from my Mum, and Ron next to me, across from Chelsea who was sitting next to Hermione, who was across from Harry. It was entertaining. Then Mum did what I knew she would…she embarrassed me.

"So it's Ron." My mother said.

Ron nodded. "Yeah. Good Afternoon Mrs. Langston."

Mum smiled and then she began to make me blush like crazy.

"He _is _cute, Lana." My mother said. "I can see why you're still deciding who to crush on. I saw Fred and George and thought…two years older, too mature for her…then I met Oliver and thought…no…very sweet and handsome but too old for you…and then Harry is cute too. Now all I need to do is meet this Draco Malfoy you talk about."

I was blushing so badly that I was looking down the table silently pleading Lupin and Dumbledore to get me out of this. To make things worse, Hermione and Chelsea were giggling trying not to let me see, but I totally could. Lupin was smiling but obviously didn't understand my silent pleads. Ron's hand found mine, and he squeezed it, and I smiled slightly, glad that he knew I was completely embarrassed.

When I finally looked back to my mother, I smiled a bit, and then ate my lunch, ignoring the snickers coming from my brother.

"Well you can meet him some time. I'm not sure when. He left for his house yesterday. He'll be gone all break." I said.

Hey, it wasn't a lie; it was just that he had left _late_ last night.

"Okay." My mother said. "Good enough for me. Maybe you can invite him over sometime this summer before we go to the Weasleys. I've been talking to Mrs. Weasley and we're going to spend most of the summer with them."

I smiled and Ron's thumb was running along my hand. I had a great tingling feeling in my gut, and I was blushing, still embarrassed, but now awaiting the summer.

"So, Mum, what were you talking to Dumbledore about?" I asked.

My mother smiled but I could tell that she wasn't going to tell me the truth.

"We were catching up." She said.

I nodded, not wanting to let her know that I knew she was lying.

"Sounds like loads of fun…for grownups." I said.

She nodded. "Oh, loads."

Ron's fingers were still running along mine. Goodness, someone was going to see…but it was nice.

"Ron." I whispered when my Mum had left to go and tour the school with Lupin…which was about twenty minutes later…still the fingers on fingers…anyways, away from that… "You were doing that in front of my mother." I told him.

He smiled at me. "Did she notice?"

I shook my head. "Noperz."

"Did you like it?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yepperz."

"Then what's the problem?" Ron asked.

I blushed. "God you're a flirt."

"_I'm_ a flirt?" He asked. "Then what are you?"

Hmmm…he had a point. I was the biggest flirt of us all…I mean when wasn't I a flirt? The three kisses…but really…I was sure that Ron was one of my favorites…I had that same tingly feeling that I had with Harry…goodness I needed to forget boys. I needed to just completely ignore them…or at least stop the whole flirting thing…what am I psycho! Forget boys? For me that's like forgetting to breathe.

"Hey." Harry said.

Ron stopped touching my hand and we both smiled at Harry.

"Let's go and visit Hagrid. Hermione seems against it but…" Harry began.

"You can go. You're still on the grounds. Let's go." I said.

The four of us…Hermione, Ron, Harry, and I…got up and went to Hagrid's hut. When we got there…Hagrid was sobbing, and he told us that it was because Buckbeak was going to have a trial of some kind, and he was supposed to be kept tethered. I turned to the corner, knowing that Hagrid would never leave Buckbeak tethered outside in the snow at Christmas. I slowly walked over to him, and he let me pet him.

"Damn Lucius Malfoy." I mumbled. "He doesn't understand how elegant and beautiful you are, Buckbeak. You're not a dangerous animal in question. You're an animal with feelings."

We were all trying to help Hagrid feel better, and Hermione even mentioned that there was a trial with a Hippogriff baiting, and the Hippogriff got off. I was personally thinking that that Hippogriff didn't have to deal with Lucius Malfoy. Man I picked a boy with a messed up father.

"Want me to make tea?" Ron asked.

I looked up and smiled. My stares weren't the only ones either.

"It's what my mother does when people are upset." Ron said shrugging.

"How about I make it?" I asked.

"Why don't you _help_ me make it?" Ron said.

I smiled. "Okie Dokie Smokie do the Hokey Pokey."

Then Hagrid mentioned Azkaban and the Dementors in Hogsmeade, and I just couldn't tune in anymore. I hated Dementors. Almost a Ron moment…moving on. So we told Hagrid that we would do everything in our power to put up a good defense for Buckbeak, and that's exactly what we were going to do. Even Mum, Scott and Chelsea helped.

Then came…presents the next morning! After opening the new blouses and skirts from Mum and her necklace from Chels and I, she went to lunch, and I went up to the Boy's Dorm to give Harry and Ron their presents personally. When I got up there, Harry was unwrapping a…FIREBOLT…and no one was looking at me.

"Oh my Goddess! We're totally Firebolt buddies now!" I told him.

Harry and Ron turned to me.

"Your mother." Harry said.

I laughed. "Nice Greeting. Merry Christmas to you too."

They laughed.

"Merry Christmas, Lana." Harry said.

"See you got new clothes." Ron told me.

I blushed since he hadn't taken his eyes off of me since I talked to them. Maybe I should clarify. I was wearing a short denim skirt…that went to my knees…and a blue long-sleeved fitted sweater. My hair was up in a high ponytail, and I was wearing only the charm bracelet from Ron because no one else was here for me to display his jewelry proudly.

"Aren't you cold?" Ron asked, grabbing a jacket from his bed.

I shook my head. "Nope. I'm good. But thanks for the thought."

"You're beautiful." Ron said slowly.

That's what Oliver had said in Hogsmeade…* sigh *…Hogsmeade…my favorite place in the world.

I blushed. "Thanks Ron. So, who sent it Harry?"

"I bet it was Dumbledore." Ron said, still looking at me.

Harry shook his head. "He doesn't just go around giving students things that cost hundreds of Galleons."

"He bought my Nimbus 2000." I told Harry.

He turned around and smiled.

"He's your Uncle." Harry said.

"I guess." I admitted.

"Maybe it was Lupin…he likes you Harry." Ron suggested.

Again Harry shook his head. "If he had that much money he'd buy himself new robes."

I frowned. "Now I feel horrible."

Harry turned to me and Ron looked into my eyes…why was he _still_ looking at me?

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Because he bought me mine…with help from me dad." I told them.

"Your dad?" Harry asked.

I nodded. "He left money for various causes and Lupin thought I needed a Firebolt. See…my dad came back from the dead."

They laughed. "Funny, Lana."

"Yeah." I said, forcing myself to laugh too. "Funny."

"Well, Lupin wouldn't buy me this then." Harry said. "He bought Lana's."

"Hmmm…I dunno then Harry." I said. "Maybe McGonagall?"

"Why would she buy me a Firebolt?" Harry asked.

I shrugged. "I dunno. I'm just trying to be helpful."

Then Hermione showed up with Crookshanks, Ron tried to kick him, and everything went downhill from there. I went out of their Dorm, and picked up Arwen, stroking her in my chair by the fire. Then I read the Complete Works of William Shakespeare…well not all of it obviously…while Arwen purred on my lap. I smiled when Ron came down.

"I was looking for you." He said.

I smiled. "Well I didn't go too far."

Then Hermione and Harry came down, and the three of them sat there talking about Scabbers and Crookshanks while I read As You Like It. Then it was lunchtime, but I wasn't hungry so I went to go see Lupin, and Ron followed me.

"Hi Ron." I said as he strode along side me.

"Hey." He told me.

"I'm not doing anything special or important. Just paying a visit to my godfather." I said slowly.

Ron smiled. "Yes and I'm keeping you company."

I smiled too, but realized that I couldn't really talk to Lupin about anything important with Ron there. Oh, well…he was being sweet.

"Thanks. It's just that he's sick and I wanted to check on him." I told him.

It was true, but I wanted to check on him because tonight was a full moon.

"I understand." Ron said.

When we got to Lupin's office though, he wasn't there. I figured he'd be in the Shrieking Shack just in case he was in enough pain to start howling…or if the potions weren't working and he was going to transform in peace. Either way, it was just Ron and I. Ron picked up a skull and turned to me.

"Hello." He said in a high-pitched voice moving the jaw of the skull up and down.

I laughed. "Hi, Mr. Skull. Can you tell me where the hot little cuddle muffin went?"

Ron was blushing feverishly now, but continued to make the skull talk, and speak in a high-pitched voice.

"And who might that be?" He asked.

"Why Ronald Weasley…but don't tell him that he's a hot little cuddle muffin, okay? That will be our little secret." I said whispering now.

"Of course." Ron said, still Mr. Skull.

I smiled. "Oh, if you only knew what I was thinking."

I sat on Lupin's desk and smiled at Ron.

"What would that be?" Ron asked in his normal voice putting the skull down.

"Why Ronald Weasley where did you come from?" I asked.

I started to laugh and Ron did too.

"What were you thinking?" Ron asked.

"Sorry, but Mr. Skull and I were having a conversation and he's gone now." I told Ron.

Ron picked the skull back up and became Mr. Skull again.

"What are you thinking?" He asked in the high-pitched voice.

"Well, I'm not so sure I want to say now." I told him, and hopped off of the desk. "I'm hungry. Let's go eat lunch."

Ron set the skull down, and I waved at him and ran out of the office and then down the stairs to the Great Hall. Ron was running after me, and I ended up tripping on the last step. I started to laugh and then I stood up and Ron got to me.

"Lana…are you all right?" Ron asked.

I nodded still laughing.

"I'm fine." I said still laughing.

He smiled. "Good. Now…what were you thinking."

"I'm not going to tell you Ron." I said smiling.

I set my finger on his nose, and then I ran my thumb along his lips. Dunno why, just did all right? He smiled and kissed my fingers as they ran along his lips too.

"Hello." He said.

I nodded and then turned to see McGonagall carrying Harry's broom. I was officially out of my trance. But then I looked up into Ron's eyes and I was back, until Harry came bounding out to us and I was again forced to look away from Ron. My luck don't you know?

****

Ron and Harry were angry with Hermione for getting Harry's broom taken away. I for one was not going to pick sides, and I was excited when Oliver came back from Christmas break, and I said goodbye to my Mum and then I ran to talk to Oliver.

"Oliver!" I cried, and ran to him, hugging him as he hugged me back.

"Hi, Lana." He said happily.

"Did you hear about my holiday?" I asked.

He shook his head and laughed.

"But I would love to hear about it." He told me.

"Okay…well…maybe it's not so interesting…I mean, you weren't there…but Mum was. She said you're too old for me…and you are I suppose." I mumbled.

Oliver nodded. "I am."

"Which is exactly why I've set plans into motion to get you and Alicia back together. I mean the kisses were mistakes…" I said slowly.

Now my kiss wasn't…I'm not so sure about his.

"Not mistakes Lana, just not meant to be." Oliver clarified.

"I can agree with that. So this whole Alicia thing…meet her on the fifth floor tonight at nine." I told him. "Just do that and then…nature takes it course."

Oliver smiled. "What would I do without you?"

I smiled. "Laugh out loud. You'd be wonderful…and still with your girlfriend."

Oliver kissed my forehead and went into the Common Room while I went to see Lupin, but again…he wasn't there. I saw Ron though and I smiled.

"Well, well, well. You're back." I said.

Ron blushed. "Looking for Lupin. I wanted to ask him something."

I nodded. "I was looking for him too."

"Yeah." Ron said.

Then for the first time ever, there was a terribly awkward silence between us and it was eating me up on the inside. Why was the silence awkward? I mean this was Ron that we were talking about here…

"Yeah…I was going to ask him about teaching me some things…out of school…" I said.

This was awkward. He was standing there all cute and shy, and I just wanted to hug him, or hold his hand, but I was actually embarrassed to do so. Ron was blushing at my presence and I was sure it had something to do with me, but maybe I was just being conceited…I don't know…it was just awkward.

"Yeah…I wanted to ask him something too…" Ron said slowly.

Now we were just repeating what we had said. What was happening here?


	13. Lana, Lana, Lana

Classes started the day after, and Oliver wanted to talk to McGonagall because having _two_ Firebolts on his team would be heaven for him. The exciting part was Thursday evening at 8 in the History of Magic room though, because Lupin would teach Harry, Scott, Chelsea, and I how to do the Patronus Charm. I was giddy, and skipping down the hall.

"We're all afraid of fear itself." I was saying in a songlike tune.

Harry was smiling at me and Chelsea laughed as Scott rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Lana, you're an embarrassment." Chelsea said.

I turned around and walked backwards.

"Oh come now, Chelsea…sing along." I offered.

"Um…how about no?" Chelsea asked.

Harry laughed. "I'll sing along."

Chelsea looked from me to Harry and then back to me.

"You're a bad influence on him." She told me.

"She's a bad influence on _all_ boys." Scott said to her.

I smiled and ran into Lupin. I turned around and smiled.

"In my way are you?" I asked him.

He smiled. "We're all afraid of fear itself." He sang.

I nodded. "There you go!"

Chelsea rolled her eyes. "Good God you're all bad eggs."

"And really bad eggs!" I sang.

"Stop." Chelsea said.

I frowned. "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me." I mumbled.

Chelsea pinched me.

"Ouch!" I said, rubbing my arm.

Then we went to work.

"What does a Patronus Charm look like?" Harry asked.

"Each one is unique to the wizard who conjures it." Lupin explained.

"Interesting." I said.

"Awesome." Chelsea smiled.

"Now, you will be taking turns…" Lupin explained.

"Let Harry go first." I said suddenly.

Harry shook his head. "Lana…Lana…"

"I'll go first!" Chelsea said.

Lupin smiled. "I see we have a volunteer."

Chelsea smiled and nodded. "Totally."

"So think of a happy thought, or memory, and say '_Expecto Patronum_'." Lupin said.

Then going Chelsea, Harry, me and then Scott, we were trying to repel the Dementors…or the Boggart taking the form of a Dementor. I got it on my third try, Scott on his second, Harry on his fourth, and Chelsea on her fifth. (Chelsea, Harry, Me, Scott, Chelsea, Harry, Me, Scott, Chelsea, Harry, Me, Chelsea, Harry, Chelsea F.Y.I.)

"Excellent, all of you!" Lupin said.

"I'm faint." I told him.

Scott, Harry and Chelsea nodded.

"Now don't go fainting on me." Lupin smiled at me and I smirked.

"I won't…but chocolate?" I asked.

Lupin laughed. "Sure."

"Yes! I wore you down! I mean…I'm going to faint if I don't have chocolate in my tummy." I said.

Harry and Chelsea laughed too, and Lupin broke a piece of chocolate off for each of us. It was _really_ good. There was this warm feeling that filled me when I swallowed it.

"This isn't normal chocolate." I told Lupin.

He smiled. "No, no it's not. Now eat the lot of it, or Madam Pomfrey will be after my blood."

"Will she now?" Scott asked as Lupin smiled and nodded.

"Can we have one more go?" I asked Lupin.

He shook his head. "Not tonight."

I was sitting there eating chocolate when Harry asked Lupin a question that made me choke.

"Professor Lupin, if you knew my father, then you knew Sirius Black, right?" Harry asked.

See…I choked here. Lupin patted my back and I smiled, no longer choking.

"Thanks." I said.

"Why do you say that?" Lupin asked Harry.

He was avoiding the question? Well if Harry brought up my father knowing his father…I would avoid the question too.

"Because Sirius was one of my father's good friends…and so were you…and Lana's father." Harry said slowly.

I choked again. Maybe I should wait and eat the lot of the chocolate after Harry stopped snooping around a bit, or I'd die.

"Yes, I did know him…or at least I thought I did." Lupin said. "Now you guys had better be off. Back to your Common Rooms."

I frowned at him but he shook his head, telling me not to mention my father again tonight. I shrugged, and grabbed a whole ton of the Honeyduke's chocolate bars, and headed for the door.

"So Lana…did your father know Sirius Black?" Harry asked in the corridor.

I knew Lupin had silently pleaded me not to tell him anything, but he hadn't answered _my_ silent pleas at Christmas…so I nodded, but Scott beat me to it.

"He did…you know, my father, your father, Lupin, Peter, and Sirius were best friends." Scott told him. "They were best friends all through their Hogwarts careers. Sirius was the popular one along with your father…Peter was the fan, and Lupin and my father were the scholars who were their friends."

Harry nodded.

"But that's all we know." I lied.

Chelsea laughed and Harry turned to her. She shut up quickly.

"Something else you want to tell me?" Harry asked me.

I nodded. "I want to…but I can't."

Harry nodded but seemed sad.

"Harry, don't do that. I'll tell you when the time is right. I promise you…it's just personal information you know? Do you trust me?" I asked.

Harry nodded and Chelsea smiled.

"Good to see good friends still friends." Chelsea said and skipped off ahead of us.

"Not that I trust you guys completely or anything, but Peter, Carlos and I are getting together so I'm leaving." Scott said, and kissed my cheek before he left.

I turned to Harry. "Do you hate me right now?"

He shook his head. "No, I don't. I'm just disappointed."

I nodded. "I know. Look…I'll make it up to you…I'm doing a lot of that lately…I mean, last night all I heard about from Oliver was how happy he was to be back with Alicia…and I owe Ron for sitting with me when Mum embarrassed the Hell out of me, and now I owe you for not telling you what you need to hear in my opinion. So what do you want me to do for you?"

"Nothing, Lana." Harry was smiling genuinely. "Just be you, all right?"

I blushed and kissed his cheek. I loved Harry…in a friend way mind you.

"Fine. But you have to let me make it up to you." I told him.

Harry sighed but smiled. "Fine."

I smiled. "Good. Now I just have to figure out how."

Harry laughed and leaned in. I totally thought he was going to kiss me, and he did…but on the forehead. All right…fine if he wanted it like that. I was slightly disappointed…notice the slightly part of it…but that was all right. Why kiss Harry _and_ Ron when they're best friends? Not that either had happened…but I mean I couldn't do that. What was with the forehead though?

Harry smiled at me. "Wanted me to kiss you?"

I blushed. "Now why would you say that?"

I turned around quickly and walked to the Common Room, where Ron was sitting on the couch waiting for us.

"Howdy." I said.

"Hi. Where were you guys?" Ron asked.

"Seeing Lupin." I told him before Harry could say anything.

Ron nodded. "Right-o."

I smiled. "Hi, Ron."

Ron was cute. Wasn't he cute? Back now…well _for_ now.

"I'm tired. I'm going to bed." Harry said quickly.

"Sleep tight. Don't let the Bedbugs bite!" I called to him as he ascended the stairs to his Dorm Room.

Ron smiled and I sat next to him.

"Hi, Ron." I said again.

He laughed. "Hello, Lana."

I was beaming. It wasn't awkward!

"Hi, Ron."

"Is that all you have to say?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"I love you." I told him.

He blushed and so did I. What did I mean by that?

"You're my bestest friend in the whole world besides Hermione and Harry…of the non-related variety." I said quickly.

Phew!

"Oh." Ron frowned slightly.

I frowned slightly too.

"Ronnie…I do love you…it's just that you're my best friend." I tried to explain.

But forget that…I couldn't just sit there surrounded by his cuteness and not do anything! Seriously! This boy was brave in the face of Acromantulas…his worst fear…and he was always there for me and loved me. Wow. I kissed him.

When I pulled away, it was way too quick for him to kiss me back…if he would have. I was blushing, and got up and went to my room. God…why did I do that? I mean…I had wanted Harry to kiss me, and then I was being smart thinking to myself that I wouldn't get in between the two…and now I kiss Ron! Well that's another on my list this year…when Mum found out I'd die of embarrassment…trust me.

****

To make things worse, Oliver was determined to beat Ravenclaw and get Second Place in the Quidditch Cup Tournament, so he scheduled six practices a week just to practice. That on top of _ten_ flipping classes a day! I was even shorter with people than Hermione. Hermione snapped at people who interrupted her, us sitting in a corner with a tottering pile of books in front of us. I was so tired and swamped and sore. I wanted to stop, but I couldn't. I had essays and charts and papers, and I was trying hard not to kill people who spoke to me.

I had lost it with Oliver though. He had finished talking to Harry about how his broom wasn't going to be there for the match and then he came to me after talking to Harry about how he had spoken to McGonagall.

"Bad news Harry. I've just been to see Professor McGonagall about the Firebolt. She—er—got a bit _shirty_ with me. Told me I'd got my priorities wrong. Seemed to think I cared more about winning the Cup than I do about you staying alive. Just because I told her I didn't care if it threw you off, as long as you caught the Snitch first." Oliver shook his head in disbelief as I snickered slightly, still working. "Honestly, the way she was yelling at me…you'd think I'd said something terrible…Then I asked her how much longer she was going to keep it…" He screwed up his face and imitated McGonagall. "'As long as necessary, Wood'…I reckon it's time you ordered a new broom, Harry. There's an order form at the back of _Which Broomstick_…you could get a Nimbus 2001, like Malfoy's got."

"I'm not buying anything Malfoy thinks is good." Harry said flatly.

"Can Harry borrow your Nimbus 2000…or your Firebolt?" Oliver asked me.

"Back off, Oliver! I'm working here!" I had snapped, in the middle of an essay for Arithmancy.

I looked up though and gave him an 'I'm so sorry' look and nodded.

"The Nimbus 2000. Now let me work. Stop interrupting." I said, and quickly went back to work.

As January became February, I was getting more and more tired and cross and sore. Practices, sessions with Lupin, classes, homework…and very little sleep. I was trying hard to function and do everything, but it was getting to me. It really was. I even had a breakdown one session with Lupin.

Scott, Harry, Chelsea and I were all kind of frustrated that day, and wanted to produce a _full_ Patronus. Then Lupin gave us Butterbeer.

"Oh, I like that stuff!" Harry cried.

I turned to him and Lupin raised his eyebrows.

"Oh…Ron and Hermione brought me back some from Hogsmeade." Harry said quickly.

I sighed happily and nodded. "Hogsmeade."

Scott frowned and Chelsea grinned, but then a confused look came across her face.

"What's Butterbeer?" Chelsea asked.

Lupin handed the jugs to us and Chelsea smiled when she sipped it.

"Let's toast to Gryffindor's defeat of Ravenclaw." Lupin said.

Then I broke down. I cried. I was sobbing and people were looking at me but I didn't care.

"I can't do this." I said.

Lupin hugged me and kissed my forehead.

"Can't do what? From what I hear you're doing everything." Lupin told me softly, rubbing my back.

I nodded. "Yes, but I'm not sleeping much, or eating much…and I just need to stop and rest and I can't. I have to do all of it."

"Now you're bright and talented. You should take a break. I'm sure some people wouldn't mind. Just talk to Dumbledore…and some of your teachers." Lupin said.

I nodded and stood up. "I have to go. Homework."

With that, I left, not wanting to sit and cry anymore, just wanting to go about what I was doing and stop showing my weak moments. Then Ron and Harry, along with Chelsea and Neville, came in with Harry's Firebolt. I looked up and smiled.

"Nice to see you got it back." I told him. "It looks even better than mine."

Harry smiled. "Thanks, Lana. Can I sit?"

I looked to Hermione.

"Sure." Hermione said.

Harry sat down and looked around at our stuff. We had charts and essays strewn everywhere, with books and stray parchment. I prolly still looked horrible, since I had broken down and everything.

"Why don't you guys just drop some subjects?" Harry asked.

"We couldn't do that!" Hermione cried, scandalized.

I smiled weakly. "Of course not."

"But Arithmancy looks terrible." Harry told us.

"It's really not." I said.

"It's my favorite subject because—" Hermione began.

But that was never said because Ron came down yelling. He had his bed sheet with him, and there was blood on it and on his floor upstairs. To make things worse, Scabbers was missing, and ginger cat hairs that looked a lot like Crookshanks on the bed sheet as well.


	14. Broken Foursome

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Sorry this chapter is short.**

**Next one is longer, I promise.**

****

Hermione was angry with Harry and Ron, because Harry seemed to also think that Scabbers was eaten by Crookshanks. Harry had only pointed out to her that the information pointed to Crookshanks, but I wasn't about to bring it up…I mean I had to be with Hermione _all_ day and more…and not being on speaking terms with her would have been horrible.

Fred and George were busy trying to convince Ron that Scabbers was just a useless rat, but Ron, being incredibly attached to Scabbers, kept telling them the things that Scabbers _did_ do. And of course I was there trying to be supportive, leaning on him and hugging him on the couch in the Common Room. But then I wasn't so supportive. Fred mentioned that Ron should get a new pet, but Ron was stuck on Scabbers and was determined that he'd show up…just in case Crookshanks hadn't eaten him.

"Get a new pet Ron! Like a pit bull, or a wolverine, or one of those little alien thingies you can exploit for a million dollars!" I said…quickly to say the least.

Ron turned to me, since I was still leaning on him with my arms wrapped around him.

"Sorry…it's just that Scabbers would want you to be happy…which means moving on…not forgetting mind you…but still having your life." I said calmly.

Then came Oliver bounding down the stairs, Alicia behind him beaming. I wanted to puke…you have no idea…it was Oliver and Alicia together again. Gag me.

"What about practice you guys?" Oliver asked.

I smiled slightly. "Great! All right, let me just grab my Firebolt."

Oliver beamed. "Two Firebolts on our team. What did I do to deserve this?"

"Nothing." I said, and bounded up the stairs.

Practice was wonderful. Oliver told us about Cho Chang, a Fourth Year who had made recoveries from her last injuries, and was going to be the Seeker…but he marveled over the fact that Harry had a better broom than her, and that I had a better broom then any of the Chasers on the Ravenclaw team. But I was just annoyed by Alicia's presence, cheering Oliver on the whole time. I hadn't ever noticed it while they had been dating, but lately she just seemed to give me a look like 'I have him and you don't'. I was sick of her really. Then Oliver told us to turn in early so we were ready for the game tomorrow.

****

The next morning I woke up. I was _very_ excited, because you see I hadn't used my Firebolt in the match against Hufflepuff because I hadn't had time to practice with it. Now Harry and I had Firebolts, and we were going to use them…and beat Ravenclaw if it was the last thing that we did.

When we turned to face the other team before the Captains shook hands, the male Chaser that I was facing smiled at me.

"I'm Jeremy Stratton." He said.

I blushed. So…cute…drool…not really the drool…

"Lana. Lana Langston. Pleasure." I said.

"I assure you, the pleasure's all mine, love." Jeremy told me.

Then he winked at me, and my heart fluttered slightly, and then I noticed Harry, who was blushing as he looked at Cho, who was actually very pretty. Jealousy was going to kick in…but not now…not yet…not over this.

As Lee did the commentary for this game, he was more about talking about the Firebolt. It was interesting to hear, but I was just making goals. It was exhilarating to be gliding along fast and effortlessly, making the goals for the team. I had made eighty and Jeremy had just scored a goal and came at me.

"Good broom." He told me.

I smirked, and dodged an oncoming Bludger.

"Nice distraction but you'll have to do better than that." I said.

Jeremy nodded. "Next time I will."

"Is that a threat?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I would never threaten you, love, I'll just do a better job of impressing you next time."

I blushed, and went back to the game, though Jeremy had distracted me long enough for Ravenclaw to make another goal, making us leading 80 to 20. Then Jeremy made another goal, and Harry saw the Snitch, forcing Cho to follow him hurtling towards the ground, just in time to pull up for the Snitch. I remember Oliver yelling at Harry and telling him to stop being a gentleman and knock her off her broom if he had to—it made me snicker. Then Cho pointed to the ground and I followed her gaze. Dementors.

Harry and I both pulled out our wands and yelled '_Expecto Patronum_', and then Harry caught the Snitch, winning us the game. I was smiling at Harry, who had smiled back, both of us very happy that we had been able to do that to Dementors. Lovely…until that is Lupin came up and congratulated us…which was lovely, don't get me wrong, but it had just been Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Flint dressed up as Dementors. I frowned.

"That was low…very low." I said.

I turned away and ignored Draco telling me to wait. I walked up to Ron and smiled, and then someone tapped me lightly on the shoulder. I spun around to see Jeremy.

"That was pretty flying up there. Not as pretty as the rider…but hey." Jeremy said.

Jeremy…what to say about Jeremy. Well, his lines were lame…but he was cute.

"Well thank you, Jeremy. You're not so bad yourself." I told him.

He smiled, kissed my hand, and left. I must have been standing for what seemed like forever because Ron cleared his throat. I turned to him, blushing, but because of Jeremy, not Ron.

"Hello, Lana…are you still there?" Ron asked.

I strained to watch Jeremy walk away as Ron's hand waved in front of my face. Then I nodded slowly, but didn't say a word. I couldn't think about boys though…I had homework, classes, and Quidditch…but Jeremy was technically part of Quidditch right? And Fred, George, Oliver, and Harry too…right? No…I couldn't think of it like that…but you can't forget Draco…no. I was going to stop that now.

Ron fought his way through the crowd and starting laughing as he watched Draco try to get out of the Dementor costume, Goyle's head stuck in it. Then I heard George say that there was going to be a party in the Gryffindor Common Room that night. I said 'yes' a little too loud, but George smiled and grabbed my hand, leading the way.

But when we got to the Common Room, Hermione was sitting there doing her homework and I realized that that was what _I_ needed to do, so while the party was roaring around me, I was working. Then Fred and George disappeared for a bit and came back with armfuls of Butterbeer, pumpkin fizz, and several bags full of Honeyduke's sweets.

"How did you do that?" Angelina asked.

I laughed as Fred whispered Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Monkey, and Prongs to Harry, who was close to me as I worked. The party went on for the rest of the day, and well into the night…but I was working! I wanted to cry even…and then Harry came over to us.

"Come on you two, come and have some food." Harry said.

I was about to get up, grab something and come back, but Hermione shook her head.

"We've still got four hundred and twenty-two pages to read. Anyways, _he_ doesn't want me to." Hermione said glancing over at Ron.

Ron had just picked the worst time to say what he said next.

"If Scabbers hadn't been _eaten_, he would be enjoying the chocolate flies. He used to love those." Ron said loudly.

Hermione burst into tears, grabbed her book, and ran up the stairs to the Dormitory, while I sighed.

"Ron…please just stop that…Wait…You fed Scabbers chocolate flies?!?" I asked as I grabbed some various candies and sat back down.

Ron blushed and nodded, and then I went back to work.

"You killed your own rat." I mumbled, but I think he heard.

The party only ended when Professor McGonagall came into the Common Room in her dressing gown and hair net at one in the morning telling us all to go to bed. I was happy to get to be part of the party for an hour…and now it had to end.

Then that evening, I woke up to screaming. I just walked out in my Tweety Pajamas holding Arwen in my arms, stroking her fur. I yawned and then my eyes shot open when Ron said that Sirius Black had been standing over his bed with a knife. McGonagall tried to tell us that it was impossible, but Ron was getting angry when he kept saying it wasn't a nightmare, he hadn't eaten too much, and he had seen Sirius Black.

"I believe him, Professor." I told her. "Just ask Sir Cadogan."

Professor McGonagall was very suspicious, but she went outside the portrait and asked Sir Cadogan, who told her that Sirius Black had read off all of the passwords for the week…read it off a little piece of paper. Then McGonagall asked who was foolish enough to write the week's passwords down. Neville, who was trembling, raised his hand.

No one slept in the Gryffindor Tower that night…and I was cuddling with Oliver, who had told Alicia that he was just comforting me…yes…likely story that one. I was resting my head on his shoulder, and Alicia was frowning at me, but I had closed my eyes and I was sure I could fall asleep like that…having done it three times before…and Oliver was rubbing my back and his arms were wrapped around me. Just friends? Yes…but I had a feeling that Alicia was the one who broke it off last time, and that she would again…I just…I _really_ liked him.

"You okay, Lana?" Oliver asked.

I nodded groggily. "I'm okay, I suppose."

"Well that's dandy." Alicia said and stalked up to the Girl's Dormitory.

I sighed. "You should talk to her…like send her an owl or something."

Oliver shook his head. "If comforting my friend bothers her, than she needs to get over it."

"But you see…there's more to it than that and you know it. Send her an owl. Go." I said.

Oliver got up reluctantly and I went over to Fred and George and snuggled between them. It was nice to lean my head on George and be comforted, _and_ have Fred comforting me from the right side as well. _Very_ nice. Anyways, Ron had become a celebrity. People were talking to Ron and about Ron more than Harry of all people. It was fun to watch him be so excited, but other girls were flirting with him. I squirmed, but I would have to deal with that.

Then Neville got a Howler at Breakfast, and Ron and Harry went to go and see Hagrid while I comforted Hermione, who had been crying a lot since Ron and Harry were siding against her. I wasn't siding with anyone, but Hermione was my best friend…so I was kind of siding with Hermione even though the information pointed to Crookshanks eating Scabbers…but that's what cats do…they chase and…well kill rats, and that wasn't her fault. They…especially Ron…were being unreasonable.

"I just…I didn't do anything!" Hermione cried.

I nodded and hugged her. "I know…and Ron's being a jerk."

"Really, he's stupid." Chelsea said.

"Chelsea's right. Even if Crookshanks _did_ eat Scabbers, which I'm not saying he did, it's a cat thing to do, and Ron needs to realize that _you_ didn't eat Scabbers. I mean we're all supposed to be friends. I hope Hagrid's talking to them about this. He wanted them to come and see him and you and I have talked to him about it. Plus, you had good reasons for getting McGonagall to look at the Firebolt. They would be looking to us for support if it had tried to kill Harry, or put a curse on him when he rode it. They're just messed up in the head right now…which isn't _completely_ uncommon, but really, I mean…Harry needs to be more careful especially since Sirius showed up last night, and Ron needs to stop encouraging him. The Monkeys." I said.

Hermione smiled slightly and wiped away her tears.

"Thanks you guys." Hermione said.

"Now, not that I want too, but we have to do homework." I told her.

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, unfortunately."

"I'm going to go knock some sense into the people who are pegged in the head." Chelsea said, and Hermione laughed again as Chelsea went off to find Harry and Ron.

Harry and Ron showed up later, but I was sick of them, so I took my work and went upstairs. I was sitting on my bed with my work around me. It was getting so close to the end of the year that I felt that I needed to cram for finals. God it was horrible. But I finished in time to get at least five hours of sleep before Hogsmeade the next morning…Saturday morning to be exact.


	15. Beginning of Mental Breakdowns

The next morning I woke up and stretched, and Arwen jumped up on my bed and started to purr as I petted her. I got up and dressed in a fitted sweater and stretchy flared jeans. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail, and smiled. I was going to spend the day with none other than…have you guessed yet? Draco Malfoy. So I went down to the Common Room and smiled at Harry and Ron who were planning Harry's escape.

"Why hello, boys." I said cheerfully. "Made Hermione cry this morning?"

That last question was a bit icy, but I didn't care. I smirked evilly, which I believe I had gotten from Draco, and walked out of the room. I walked to the Gryffindor table, and picked up a Nectarine from the fruit bowl, and bit into it and then walked _out_ of the Great Hall. I smiled at Chelsea as I left, who was eating a Plum, and then I ran into Jeremy Stratton. I had bumped into him and blushed when I looked up into his eyes.

"Hi." I said while blushing.

"Hello, Miss Langston." Jeremy said.

I smiled a little girlish smile and then I frowned slightly.

"Miss Langston?" I asked.

He nodded. "You haven't given me permission to call you by your first name yet."

I smiled. He was a polite one this one…add another one to my list…did we already add Cedric? Never mind.

"Well call me Lana, Mr. Stratton." I said.

He laughed. "Only if you call me Jeremy."

I smiled. "Okie Dokie Smokie do the Hokey Pokey."

Jeremy laughed. "I wish we had met earlier."

I blushed. I liked this one!

"Me too. You're awesome. Wait, why?" I asked still smiling, and wishing I were spending the Hogsmeade day with him instead of Draco.

"Lana…you have a reputation you know." He said.

Where was this conversation going?

"I do? What is it?" I asked.

"Well Dumbledore's niece, Harry Potter's, Ron Weasley's, and Hermione Granger's best friend, and most importantly, the very best friend to anyone who befriends you. You're smart and sassy, pretty and spunky…"

"I get it." I said suddenly.

I was loving the attention and the flattery honestly, and I wanted him to keep talking, but I could see Draco coming and I was supposed to meet up with him.

"Thank you, Jeremy, you're a sweetheart." I told him. "But I have to go and meet up with someone."

Jeremy smiled and nodded. Then he saw Draco and frowned.

"Are you his girlfriend?" Jeremy asked me.

I laughed awkwardly. "That's funny Jeremy." I was laughing as I spoke.

Jeremy was looking at me funny. I stopped laughing and smiled.

"No. I'm _very_ single." I said softly.

"Good." Jeremy said, and then he walked off.

"What did he want?" Draco asked as I watched Jeremy walk off…again.

I stopped smiling suddenly and turned to him.

"Nothing…really." I said. "Why should you care anyways?"

"Now come on…you know the answer to that." Draco told me.

I nodded. It was true…I did know. He fancied me…and I liked him too…there was just something about Jeremy…I wasn't sure quite what though.

"Good. I was afraid…" Draco began.

I turned to him and smirked. "Jealous are we?"

Draco blushed and I laughed.

"No need to be. Now let's get to Hogsmeade." I told him.

When we entered Hogsmeade that day, I was in awe of the happiness in it. What I mean is that people were unusually cheery. But then came Crabbe and Goyle and I sighed, not happy that they were coming towards us.

"Hi." Goyle said when he saw me.

I sighed but put on a smile. "Hello, Goyle. Crabbe."

They smiled at me.

"Lovely day, eh?" Crabbe asked.

I nodded slowly. "Yeah. Lovely day."

I was not liking this day now. Crabbe and Goyle hung around Draco for a bit, and then Draco started to make fun of Hagrid…trying to sound like him and everything…all to impress stupid people he called his friends.

"Draco shut up." I said suddenly.

Then we ran into Ron. I beamed.

"Am I glad to see you!" I said.

I was walking over to Ron when Draco made a crack about the Weasleys sleeping in one room, and then he mentioned that Hagrid would cry when they cut off Buckbeak's…well he was going to say head, but I punched him hard in the face before he could.

"You're an ass, Draco. What the Hell is wrong with you?" I asked.

I was holding my fist because it hurt from punching him, and then I stalked off to find Hermione. At least she could make my day better than it was going. But I couldn't find her. Instead, I decided to go back to Hogwarts.

That evening, I had snuck up into the boy's dormitory, out of sight from Harry and Ron, who was sleeping while Harry poured over my map…I mean his map…whatever. Ron jumped up from the nightmare.

"Spiders! Spiders! They want me to tap dance! I don't want to tap dance!" Ron said.

His eyes were wide open and he was frightened, but he was sleeping.

"You tell those spiders, Ron." Harry had said.

I giggled, and Harry stirred. Ron sighed, "yeah", and went back to sleep. Harry then looked at the map with an astonished face, and walked down, put down his things, and then put on his slippers and went out of the portrait. I decided to follow him to wherever he was going. We ended up on one of the higher floors.

When I got there, I was walking down the corridor when I heard Harry talking to Snape. I gasped when he asked about the parchment. I knew he was talking about Harry's map…well my map…well Lupin's map…whatever. Snape was threatening to toss it into the fire and I broke into a run and yelled 'no'. Both of them turned to me, and I stopped, standing next to Harry catching my breath.

"So…Miss Langston…" Snape said.

"It's a letter from my father to me before he died written in Invisible Ink." I said quickly before Snape could say another word. "Harry found it and said he'd bring it back to me. It's important to me. May I have it back please?"

Harry looked at me with a funny expression on his face. One full of gratitude, and also of wondering why I was lying.

"No. Likely story." Snape said sarcastically.

I sighed. "Fine."

"What is he doing with _your_ letter in the evening wandering about the corridors?" Snape asked.

I frowned. Crap. Then Snape tried to reveal what was on the parchment. After he said something about him being Professor Severus Snape the master of Hogwarts, the ink began to form the words Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Monkey, and Prongs appeared, but it didn't stop there…more writing appeared:

"Mr. Moony presents his compliments to Professor Snape, and begs him to keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business."

Snape froze, and Harry and I stared dumbstruck at the writing. The map didn't stop there though…it wasn't finished yet:

"Mr. Prongs agrees with Mr. Moony, and would like to add that Professor Snape is an ugly git."

It would have been funny if the situation weren't so serious. Oh, and there was more:

"Mr. Padfoot would like to register his astonishment that an idiot like that ever became a professor."

Wow. I knew who all these people were too, and it was funny…but now I was thinking about what I had said earlier…a letter from my father? Likely story now…

"Mr. Monkey agrees with Mr. Padfoot and would like to take this time to also add that Professor Snape is a nasty little bugger."

Harry and I closed our eyes in horror. My father was rude…he knew things like that? Anyways, when we opened our eyes, the map had had its last words:

"Mr. Wormtail bids Professor Snape good day, and advises him to wash his hair, the slimeball."

Harry and I were waiting for the blow to fall.

"So…" Snape said. "We'll see about this…"

I sighed, and then Snape seized a fistful of glittery powder and cast it into the flames in the fireplace.

"Lupin! I want a word!" Snape called into the fire.

I stared at the fireplace utterly bewildered as Lupin crawled out of it. My eyes widened as he just brushed ash off of himself.

"You just climbed out of the fire…" I said slowly.

Lupin nodded. "Yes, I did."

"Can you do it again?" I asked.

Snape ignored me and turned to Lupin.

"You called Severus?" Lupin asked.

"I certainly did! Potter emptied out his pockets and I found this! Langston was standing up for him saying it was from her precious father…problem is I believe it to be full of Dark Magic. This is your area of expertise." Snape told Lupin.

I looked at Lupin and smiled awkwardly as he stared at the map…my map…Harry's map…Lupin's map…whatever. It was _my_ map! Never mind. Moving on now.

"Well?" Snape asked Lupin.

Lupin looked from the parchment to Harry and I, back to the map…sorry…the parchment.

"_Well_?" Snape asked again.

"Dark Magic, Severus? I think that Harry probably got it from a joke shop. Really." Lupin said. "Lana probably made up the story about her father just to make sure Harry had it…maybe she bought it for him."

"Joke shop…of course. That's it." I said suddenly.

"What about the letter from your father?" Snape asked.

"When did I say that?" I asked innocently.

"Are you sure that he…or they…didn't get it straight from the manufacturers?" Snape asked Lupin.

I laughed out loud, and stopped right when Snape glared at me.

"You mean Mr. Wormtail or one of these people? Harry do you know any of these men?" Lupin asked.

"Or women…in disguise." I said slowly.

Harry shook his head. "No."

"Lana…do you?" Lupin asked.

I quickly crossed my legs and my fingers and hands behind my back.

"Me? No…of course not. How would I know them? I mean honestly. No. I don't know them…or who they are…or where they are now…or what they're doing…or what they had for breakfast…" I stopped and smiled quickly.

Lupin nodded and seemed a bit flabbergasted by my behavior.

"See, Severus…it looks like a Zonko product to me." Lupin said.

I uncrossed my legs, hands, and fingers…and then looked at Lupin and Snape. Then Ron came just on cue and told them that he had gotten them for Harry ages ago. I sighed and Lupin clapped his hands together.

"Well…that seems to clear that up." Lupin said.

He tucked the map in his pocket and told Harry, Ron, and I to follow him. He claimed we were going to talk about his vampire essay…but the tone in his voice made me think that we were going to talk about something different.

We all walked all the way back to the entrance hall before speaking. Harry turned to Lupin, and I smiled at him…Lupin that is…since he knew that I knew that he knew that I knew what it was. Lost? Well sorry about that…NOT! Just kidding…anyways, on with everything happening.

"Professor, I—" Harry began.

"I don't want to hear explanations." Lupin said shortly.

"Then we won't give you any." I mumbled but he heard me and raised his eyebrows.

He glanced around the empty entrance hall and lowered his voice. "I know that this map was confiscated by Mr. Filch _many_ years ago. Yes I know it's a map."

"Of course you would." I said as Harry and Ron were amazed at him. "You helped write it."

Lupin nodded and sighed, wishing I hadn't said that. I blushed and turned to Harry and Ron.

"You see…I mentioned that my father and your father helped…and well…Lupin helped write it as well. I swear I know as much about the map as he does, and I didn't write any of it." I told them.

"We've met." Lupin said. "The mapmakers and I."

"I think they got that part." I told him smiling and trying hard not to laugh.

"Now I won't cover up for you again. This was a poor way to repay your parents for trying to keep you alive." Lupin walked off.

Now I was feeling crappy. Lupin had a knack for that. When we got to the corridor leading to the Common Room, Hermione came towards us, a letter clutched in her hands. I walked ahead of them to her.

"Come to have a good gloat? Or have you just been to tell on us?" Ron asked savagely.

I smacked him. Not hard, but enough that it hurt…does that make sense?

"No. I just thought you ought to know…Hagrid's lost the case. Buckbeak's going to be executed." Hermione's lip was quivering.

"What?!?" I asked.

I took the letter from Hermione as she nodded. Hermione and I had been visiting Hagrid and helping him with Buckbeak's case since Ron and Harry had been jerks and weren't talking to Hermione, or thinking about anything except how Hermione supposedly betrayed them—which was dumb.

The letter from Hagrid read:

_Dear Lana and Hermione,_

_We lost. I'm allowed to bring him back to Hogwarts._

_Execution date to be fixed._

_Beaky has enjoyed London._

_I won't forget all the help you two gave us._

_Hagrid._

I was crying now. Slowly—not convulsively—but crying nonetheless. It wasn't because I had wasted time on a case, but because Buckbeak was going to be…executed. I mean he didn't do anything wrong. He was just tormented by Draco Malfoy.

"But Buckbeak's innocent." Harry said.

"Malfoy's father frightened the committee." Hermione said as she wiped her eyes.

"Filthy loathsome creature." I said.

"You know what he's like." Hermione continued. "They're a bunch of doddery old fools and they were scared."

"But there's still the appeal, right?" I asked through my tears.

Hermione nodded. "Only I can't see any hope…nothing will have changed."

I was sobbing now, but Ron spoke up.

"Yeah it will. You two won't have to do the work by yourselves. I'll help." Ron said fiercely.

"Oh, Ron!" Hermione flung her arms around him and broke down completely.

Ron was looking quite terrified, and patted her awkwardly on top of her head. I just sat on the floor not wanting to move, and cried into my hands. Finally, Hermione withdrew.

"Ron, I'm really, really, sorry about Scabbers." Hermione sobbed.

"Oh…well…he was old." Ron said.

I stood up this time and wiped my tears away with the back of my hands. Ron was looking thoroughly relieved that Hermione had let go of him. I smiled at him and then broke down again, only this time Hermione hugged me and I just kept crying as Ron continued.

"And he was a bit useless. Who knows? Maybe Mum and Dad will buy me an owl now." Ron said.

For the rest of the evening, I was crying _and_ succeeding in doing homework. I was swamped, tired, and I had Quidditch practice later. I was just so overwhelmed with everything. I couldn't help but cry, and cry, and cry. I had developed bags under my eyes like Hermione, only now with the finals coming up and everything, while Hermione looked like she was going to cry…I had two extra things on top of everything else. I had ten classes a day and was helping with Buckbeak's case just like Hermione, but I also had Quidditch Practice five days a week, and Sessions with Lupin. I was breaking down everyday…it was terrible.


	16. Quidditch Heals All

The only time to talk to Hagrid was during class, and even then, I was going through my moping phase, and though I tried to comfort Hagrid, I was doing a lousy job at it, considering I could hardly speak without choking up and starting to cry. Then came the day that Draco got on Hermione's last nerve. We had been trying to comfort Hagrid when Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle showed up.

"Look at him blubber!" Draco said. "Have you seen anything quite as pathetic? And he's supposed to be our teacher!"

Harry, Ron, and I made furious moves towards Draco…whose nose had been fixed by Madam Pomfrey and I didn't get into trouble…but Hermione made it to him first, and slapped him with all of the strength that she could muster. We were all flabbergasted. I thought I was the only one who hit people…go Hermione!

"Don't you _dare_ call Hagrid pathetic! You foul—you evil—" Hermione said.

She was going to strike him again, but Ron grabbed her hand.

"Let _go_ Ron!" She cried and then grabbed her wand.

"Wow." I said. "He's not worth it Hermione."

Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle stalked off and she turned to us.

"Harry, Lana, you'd better beat him in the Quidditch Final! You just better had, because I can't stand it if Slytherin wins!" She cried.

"We're due in Charms. We'd better go." Ron was still goggling at Hermione.

Hermione and I went back in time though as we neared the door for Charms, and completely forgot about going back, when we fell asleep on the table, waking up only to see Harry and Ron standing there. They had prodded us F.Y.I.

"Wh—what?" Hermione asked.

"Which class is next? Is it time to go?" I asked quickly.

Hermione and I jumped up.

"Divination but not for another twenty minutes." Harry said. "Why weren't you two in Charms?"

Hermione and my eyes widened in horror.

"Oh my Goddess! We forgot to go to Charms!" I cried.

"How could you forget? You were right behind us." Harry said.

"I don't believe it! Was Professor Flitwick angry with us?" Hermione asked.

I broke down, again, and set my head on the Arithmancy book that I was using as a pillow. I couldn't take it…I wanted this year to be over…NOW.

"Maybe you guys should stop taking all these classes. You're cracking up." Ron said softly as he ran his fingers along my back.

"NO!" Hermione said. "I'm fine. We're fine."

I nodded. "Just dandy." I said as I sobbed.

"We just made a mistake. We'd better go and see Professor Flitwick! Actually Lana, you stay…I'll go see him. I'll see you three in Divination!" She called and rushed out of the Tower.

Ron wrapped his arms around me and Harry ran his fingers over my head. Yes, I was still crying.

"I just…I have so much to do…" I sobbed.

"You could always drop some classes." Ron suggested.

I shook my head. "No. That would mean that I failed. I can't give up."

"But Lana, you're getting like four hours of sleep—" Harry began.

"Two, Harry. Two." I corrected him.

"You're getting two hours of sleep a night, you have Quidditch Practice everyday almost, ten classes in which to do homework for and study for finals…you have personal matters to deal with, you help Hagrid with Buckbeak…you need to have more time for you." Harry said.

"But Hogsmeade is me time, isn't it?" I asked.

"Not when you have to get straight back to work and when you never stop thinking about it while you're at Hogsmeade. You're cracking up." Ron said softly.

"But I can't just quit. I can't fail." I said.

I got up and grabbed my Divination book sticking it in my bag. I wiped my eyes and walked towards the portrait out of the Tower.

"I need to get to Divination." I told them without looking back. "I need to just go…now."

Hermione met us at the door of Divination.

"I can't believe we missed Cheering Charms! I bet they're going to come up in the exams." Hermione said.

"Cheering Charms?!?" I asked. "That's exactly what I needed! Do you know how to do one? Can you perform one on me?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "Not enough time to learn it…but we can work on it later."

Then we started working on reading Crystal Balls in Divination. It was crappily annoying. She was going on about the fates and the exam…which Hermione pointed out was rubbish since she makes them…and then she went on about how Crystal gazing was a particularly refined art and few can master it…blah, blah, blah, yadda, yadda, yadda. And then she let us look in. There was nothing, I swear. It was hard to keep my mind blank when thoughts such as this is stupid kept drifting across it, which I'm sure was also going through Harry's, Ron's and Hermione's minds as well.

"This is such a waste of time." I muttered as we just stared at the Orb. "I could be catching up on other classes."

"I could be practicing the Cheering Charm." Hermione said.

"Would anyone like me to help interpret their Orb?" Trelawney asked as she rustled past.

"I don't need help. It's obvious what this means. There's going to be loads of fog tonight." Ron whispered.

Harry, Hermione, and I burst out laughing. Then Trelawney came up to us, and Parvati and Lavender seemed scandalized.

"Please! You are disturbing the clairvoyant vibrations!" Trelawney said.

"I'll tell you what I see." I spoke up.

Everyone looked at me and Trelawney smiled.

"All right." She said.

"My orb shows me that you will look into Harry's orb and see his Grim. Then you will lose two students, one of which will make quite the ruckus, and you will run your fingers exasperatedly through your hair as the first leaves, and remove your glasses and glare at the one that shows I was right." I told her happily.

"Nonsense my child." Trelawney informed me. "It is clear you do not know what you are talking about."

Then she said that she saw Harry's 'curse' in the orb.

"Lana was right!" Neville cried.

Trelawney glared at him.

"She sees Harry's Grim!" Seamus added. "And she glared at Neville for stating the truth!"

"Now the question is…who will leave because of it?" Dean asked.

"Oh for _goodness _sake! Not that ridiculous Grim again!" Hermione said loudly.

"My _dear_, ever since you arrived it has been apparent that you do not have what it takes for Divination. Indeed, I don't remember ever meeting a student whose mind was so hopelessly mundane." Trelawney said.

"Fine!" Hermione said suddenly. "Fine! I give up! I'm leaving now!"

Hermione grabbed her things almost knocking Ron off of his chair, strode over to the trapdoor, kicked it open, and climbed down the ladder out of sight. If Hermione could leave, then I could too.

"I'm leaving too." I said suddenly, grabbing my stuff and heading towards the ladder.

"Lana is definitely a natural for this." I heard Neville mutter. "Trelawney's even running her fingers through her hair exasperatedly!"

"All you have done since Harry set foot in this classroom is predict his death, and he's still as alive as ever! He can kick! Can't you Harry? Yeah! He can!" I cried and went down the ladder, but quickly popped my head back up out of the trapdoor. "Oh, and you're nutters!" I told Trelawney and as I went down I heard Lavender say something about how Trelawney had predicted that one of us would leave around Easter, so I popped my head back up. "See, but two of us left! So, ha! You're wrong! Have you ever made a _real_ prediction in your life? Oh, and I wasn't even looking into my orb to make that prediction!"

Then I was gone, down the ladder with Hermione, and what did we do…we worked of course. Great fun that is. And I don't even want to…okay I do. Quidditch Practice was Hell. I got the hang of the Cheering Charm, and used one on myself for Practice so I was happy and it was easy to pay attention to everything around me. But it wore off, and I started to cry, falling off of my broom onto the ground, where I sobbed convulsively…partially because of the pain of hitting the ground…yeah.

Oliver dismounted and ran over to me, rubbing my back and then brushing my hair out of my face.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Is the Firebolt okay?" I asked him still sobbing.

He nodded. "But are you?"

"I can't do it Oliver…"

"Sure you can. You're the best Chaser we have. Come on now." Oliver said.

I took a Bobby Pin out of my hair. "No."

"Lana…do you want to win the Quidditch Cup?" He asked.

"That's all you care about. Stay back. I have a Bobby Pin and I'm not afraid to stab you with it." I told him.

He just took it from me as I jabbed the air in front of him, and I started to cry even harder. He hugged me and I just sobbed…I wasn't even thinking about how nice it was. I was just sobbing because I was overwhelmed.

"Maybe we should stop Practice tonight…" Oliver began.

"No." I said.

Oliver was confused now. "What?"

"Then I have to do homework." I started to cry again. "I'm sleepy, sore, and swamped."

"Then sleep." Oliver said.

"I can't. It's an 's' word that I can't do…and that I'm not. Never mind." I told him.

I stood up, wiped my eyes, and returned to practice. And you'll never believe the things that happened as the last game approached. Slytherin and Gryffindor were so charged about beating the other, that some ended up in the Hospital Wing over brawls that happened in the Corridors. Also, Oliver had people accompany Harry everywhere for fear that someone…especially Draco…would try and put him out of action. Not that I couldn't take whoever tried, but Oliver was _very_ protective of his Seeker. Sounds a bit wrong…but oh well.

It was quite common for all work to be put off the night before the match…and even Hermione and I put down our work because we couldn't work, or concentrate. I was crying again, and Oliver was hugging me this time…while moving figures across a tiny model of the Quidditch Field with his wand. I laughed, and turned around so I was leaning my back on his chest.

"Great way to be comforting." I said sarcastically.

Oliver smiled. "We have to win this."

I nodded. "Yeah. Sure."

Then I started to fall asleep on him, which is when he told the team to go to bed. Then I had to get up, and as soon as my head hit my pillow, I fell asleep. I had interesting dreams that night…none of which had to do with Quidditch. I had one where I was being chased by my books, and they wanted to eat me, and another where my Firebolt knocked me off into the Whomping Willow. I woke up in the middle of the night, and looked out my window. I could faintly see a large black dog…and…Crookshanks! Could it be that the dog was Sirius…and that Crookshanks befriended him…letting him into the Dorm? Goodness Gracious. Maybe I was hallucinating.

That morning I was actually excited. I was not going to break down this time…at least I hoped I wouldn't. I had gotten into the Great Hall before the other members of my team, and was applauded, and then the team came in. We ate breakfast, and then went out to the grounds, ready to beat Slytherin. Poor Draco…poor Scott—we weren't about to lose this though.

Oliver was surveying the field, and pacing up and down it, and the rest of us were just sitting there hoping that he would stop soon. Then the large doors opened and the school poured out of them going to find their seats.

"Locker Rooms." Oliver said tersely.

We all dressed in our Scarlet robes, and then we went out onto the field, Lee doing his commentary as usual.

"And here are the Gryffindors!" Lee yelled. "Potter, Bell, Johnson, Langston, Weasley, Weasley, and Wood. Widely acknowledged as the best team Hogwarts has seen in a good few years—"

The Slytherins booed.

"And here are the Slytherins led by Captain Flint. He's made some changes in the lineup going more for size than skill." Lee said.

The Slytherins booed some more…only this time I was sure it was at Lee. Though he had a point, Draco was tiny compared to the huge people on the Slytherin team.

"Captains shake hands!" Madam Hooch said.

When I watched, it was more like Flint and Oliver were trying to break each other's hands.

"Now mount your brooms! Three…two…one!" Madam Hooch blew her whistle, but it was lost in the roar from the crowd as our fourteen brooms rose into the air.

"And it's Gryffindor in possession, Lana Langston of Gryffindor with the Quaffle, heading straight for the Slytherin goal posts, looking good, Lana! Argh, no—Quaffle intercepted by Scott Langston—Ooooh sibling rivalry! Langston of Slytherin tearing up the field—WHAM!—nice Bludger work by George Weasley, Langston drops the Quaffle, it's caught by—Johnson, Gryffindor back in possession, come on Angelina—nice swerve around Montague—_duck, Angelina that's a Bludger!_—SHE SCORES! TEN-ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!" Lee yelled.

Angelina punched the air in delight, and the entire crowd…except Slytherin, were all cheering loudly for us. I high-fived her when she got near me, and then Flint ran into her on purpose I was sure.

"Sorry!" Flint said as the crowd booed. "Sorry, didn't see her!"

A moment later, Fred threw his Beater's club at the back of Flint's head, and his nose smashed into his broom and began to bleed. I was laughing silently, and also thinking about how much pain Flint was in right now.

"That will do!" Madam Hooch shrieked as she flew in between the two. "Penalty shot to Gryffindor for an unprovoked attack against their Chaser! Penalty shot to Slytherin for deliberate damage to _their_ Chaser!"

"Come off it, Miss!" Growled Fred, but Madam Hooch blew her whistle and I went to take the Penalty shot.

"Come on, Lana!" Lee yelled into the silence that had descended the crowd. "YES! SHE'S BEATEN THE KEEPER! TWENTY-ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!"

I turned sharply as Flint went to take the penalty shot for Slytherin.

"You can beat him Oli!" I cried.

"'Course, Wood's a superb Keeper!" Lee told the crowd as they waited for Madam Hooch's whistle. "Superb! Very difficult to pass—very difficult indeed—YES! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! HE'S SAVED IT!"

Relieved, I went back to the game, playing as hard as I could, trying to make sure that we were at least fifty points up before Harry or Draco found the Snitch, because if we weren't, we may win the match, but not the Cup.

"Gryffindor in possession, no, Slytherin in possession—no!—Gryffindor back in possession and it's Katie Bell, Katie Bell for Gryffindor with the Quaffle, she's streaking up the field—THAT WAS DELIBERATE!"

Montague, one of the Slytherin Chasers had swerved in front of Katie, and instead of seizing the Quaffle, seized her head. Katie cartwheeled and managed to stay on her broom, but dropped the Quaffle. Then she took the penalty shot.

"THIRTY-ZERO! TAKE THAT, YOU DIRTY, CHEATING—" Jordan was saying.

"Jordan if you can't commentate in an unbiased way—!"

"I'm telling it like it is, Professor." Lee told McGonagall.

Harry started taking off towards the Slytherin goal post, and then the two Slytherin Beaters, Bole and Derrick started shooting Bludgers at him, but Harry pulled up at the last minute and Bole and Derrick collided into each other with a sickening crunch.

"Ha haaa!" Lee yelled. "Too bad, boys! You'll have to get up earlier then that to beat a Firebolt! And it's Gryffindor in possession again, as Johnson takes the Quaffle—Flint alongside her—poke him in the eye, Angelina!—it was a joke Professor, a joke—oh no—Flint in possession, Flint flying toward the Gryffindor posts, come on now, Wood save—!"

But Flint scored; there was an eruption of cheers from the Slytherin end, and Lee cursed so badly that McGonagall tried to pull the magical microphone away from him.

"Sorry, Professor, sorry! Won't happen again! So, Gryffindor in the lead, thirty points to ten, and Gryffindor in possession—" Lee said.

It was turning into the dirtiest game I had ever played in. Enraged that Gryffindor had taken such a lead, Slytherin was going to any length to get the Quaffle. Bole even hit me in the head with the Beater's club, trying to say that he thought I was the Bludger. George elbowed him in the face in retaliation, and Madam Hooch made us do another Penalty shot, in which Wood made another terrific save, and the score was now forty to ten.

Katie scored making the score fifty to ten, and Fred and George were swooping around her, clubs raised, in case a Slytherin tried to attack her. Bole and Derrick took advantage of it though, and each shot a Bludger at Oliver, hitting him in the stomach, making him out of breath. I let out a gasp, but then sat there for a moment, since I had been hit hard enough, that I was so light headed I felt like fainting. Madam Hooch was beside herself.

"YOU DO NOT ATTACK THE KEEPER UNLESS THE QUAFFLE IS WITHIN THE SCORING AREA!" She shrieked at Bole and Derrick. "Gryffindor penalty!"

Angelina scored, and then moments later, Fred pelted a Bludger at Scott, knocking the Quaffle out of his hands so I could seize the Quaffle, and I put it through the Slytherin goal—seventy to ten. If Harry caught the Snitch now, we would win the Cup…but no pressure.

Harry seemed to have seen the Snitch, because Draco went after him, and tried to pull the Firebolt away…by grabbing the tail of it, and Madam Hooch was extremely angry…we got a penalty shot.

"YOU CHEATING SCUM!" Lee howled, dancing out of McGonagall's reach. "YOU FILTHY, CHEATING B—"

McGonagall didn't even bother to tell him off, because she was too busy shaking a finger in Draco's direction. I was so furious that I missed the goal by several feet when I took the penalty shot, and then I felt even worse. The Gryffindor team was losing concentration, and the Slytherins were delighted by Draco's foul.

"Slytherin in possession, Slytherin heading for the goal—Montague scores—" Lee groaned. "Seventy-twenty to Gryffindor…"

Draco had marked Harry, and was following him closely, getting on Harry's nerves.

"Angelina Johnson gets the Quaffle for Gryffindor, come on, Angelina, COME ON!" Lee said.

All of the Slytherins, including the Keeper were going for Angelina, and it seemed that Harry and I had the same idea, and we zoomed towards them, and they all scattered, giving Angelina a clear shot at the goal.

"SHE SCORES! SHE SCORES! Gryffindor leads by eighty points to twenty!" Lee said.

Then I saw Harry and Draco racing for something gold…it was the Snitch…what else would it be? Harry knocked Draco's arm out of the way, and grabbed it.

"YES!" Lee cried.

Everyone except Slytherin was cheering until we couldn't cheer anymore…well that didn't actually happen…the whole _not_ being able to scream anymore. Oliver sped toward him and sobbed unrestrainedly into his shoulder. We were all saying, '_We've won the Cup! We've won the Cup!_' and we all kind of smothered Harry with hugs. Then we all landed and dismounted our brooms, heading towards Dumbledore who handed Oliver the Cup who handed it to Harry, and we were all so happy that not a single horrible thought ran through our minds.

"Wow." Scott whispered to me.

"God you're good at this game, Matty." I told him.

"Thanks, you are too." He said. "Congratulations on winning the Cup."

I smiled at him, and kissed my brother's cheek.


	17. Freakouts 101 With Siruis Black

Finals were just horrible. I hadn't broken down in a bit, but I was close to it. I had four finals on Monday instead of two. My schedule went a bit like:

_Monday_

_9 o'clock, Arithmancy_

_9 o'clock, Transfiguration_

_Lunch_

_1 o'clock, Charms_

_1 o'clock, Ancient Runes_

Harry and Ron decided not to even question it, considering they weren't getting a straight answer out of us anyways. I was cramming for everything, and then we heard that the appeal would be on the sixth…the last day of exams…at 2 in the afternoon, so we might possibly have time to be there for it.

The whole week sent an unusual hush over the whole school, but I was sure that I could get through this. On the sixth, I was just about examed out…okay I was _completely_ examed out. I only had one left to go though, and that was Muggle Studies, since Hermione and I had dropped Divination, which Harry and Ron were going in for.

When the exam was over, Harry came running to us telling us that Trelawney had told him something, but he stopped when he saw our faces. You see Hagrid had sent us a note telling us that Buckbeak had lost, and that he didn't want us to come down and see it. Scott and Chelsea had been with us too, and Chelsea was crying just like Hermione and I were.

"We need the Invisibility Cloak at a time like this." I said suddenly. "We _have_ to go and see Hagrid…and we can't get out at this time…especially Harry."

"Where is it?" Hermione asked.

Harry told her and she went out of the portrait quickly, returning with it neatly followed under her robes a quarter of an hour later.

"Hermione, I don't know what's gotten into you lately! First you hit Malfoy, then you walk out on Professor Trelawney—" Ron was saying.

Hermione beamed, quite flattered.

"Hey, we're bad influences on her." I said softly.

After dinner, we snuck out under the Invisibility Cloak, and Hagrid let us in. We were so terribly sad to see his face, even though he hadn't been crying. He looked helpless, and his helplessness was worse to watch than tears.

"Wan' some tea?" Hagrid asked.

"Where's Buckbeak, Hagrid?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"Outside." He spilled milk all over as he filled up his jug. "He's tethered in me pumpkin patch. Thought he oughta see the trees an'—an' smell the fresh air—before—"

Hagrid's hand shook so violently that he dropped the milk jug and it shattered on the floor.

"I'll do it Hagrid." I said, cleaning up the mess.

"I'll help." Hermione offered, helping me.

"Don't forget about me." Chelsea told us.

As Hagrid explained to Harry and Ron…and of course, Hermione, Chelsea, Scott and I…that there was nothing that anyone could do, the three of us…the girls…were crying silently but careful not to let Hagrid see. I hated Lucius Malfoy right now. Then as we were making the tea…Hermione, Chelsea, and I…Hermione and I saw Scabbers, and Ron ran to get him.

Then the executioner, Fudge, and Dumbledore were approaching the hut. If we were seen in here, we would be in so much trouble…especially Harry. We were going to stay and tell them what _really_ happened, but Hagrid made us go, and we ran away, but silently, trying to hurry, to not have to be there to hear or see it, but Scabbers kept squirming, and Ron would stop, the rest of us stopping too.

"Please let's hurry. I can't stand it. I can't bear it." Hermione pleaded when Ron stopped for the second time.

"Please." I said softly. "I just can't…"

Ron nodded, but stopped a third time when Scabbers started to squeal, and was squirming around violently in Ron's pocket.

"Shouldn't we just leave?" Scott asked.

"Okay, you know what, I'm just going to go myself." Chelsea said.

But she hadn't the time. We could hear indistinct male voices, and then without warning, the swish and thud of an axe.

"They did it!" Hermione whispered to Harry.

I shut my eyes as the thud had sounded, and tears were now flowing.

"I d—don't believe it—they did it!" Hermione cried.

The five of us were dumbstruck, grief-stricken, and horrified. Then Scabbers bit Ron and Chelsea, Ron, Scott and I ran after him, and then we realized how dreadfully close to the Whomping Willow we were. Then we saw it. The black dog. Crookshanks was coming after Scabbers, and the dog…I believed it to be Sirius…was coming after Ron…and Chelsea, Scott and I who were behind him.

"We'll be safer in the Whomping Willow." I whispered to Chelsea.

She nodded, and the two of us dived into an opening, and then as we turned around, proud of ourselves, the dog came in dragging Ron with him, and Scott followed. We ran up the stairs and looked around the room.

"We're in the Shrieking Shack!" I said happily.

"What's the Shrieking Shack?" Chelsea asked.

"The only haunted place in Hogsmeade. No one's ever been able to get inside it." Scott told her.

"Cool." Chelsea said in awe.

Then we turned around and screamed as we saw the dog taking the form of Sirius Black.

"We're in the Shrieking Shack!" I exclaimed, but this time I was terrified.

If no one could get in…then we were all goners.

"You're here…for Scabbers." I said slowly.

Sirius nodded. "And who might you be?"

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that…I think I understand now! The whole thing…everything! Chelsea? Scott? Do you understand?" I asked her.

Chelsea was confused. "Are you on something?"

I smiled and shook my head.

"Remember when Harry told us that he had seen Peter Pettigrew on the map?" I asked her.

Chelsea nodded.

"Scabbers is Peter Pettigrew!" I exclaimed.

Chelsea's eyes widened and then she nodded.

"I understand now. Why Sirius was standing over Ron's bed instead of Harry's…why Crookshanks is involved…He wants to…" Chelsea said.

Scott nodded too. "Yes he does."

Then I turned to Ron and ran to him.

"Oh my Goddess! You're leg is broken." I told him.

I touched it gingerly, but he squealed. I smiled an 'I'm so sorry' smile, and then I ripped off the bottom of my robe, and carefully tore off the very bottom of the leg of Ron's pants. I used Ron's pants to dab the blood away, and then I wrapped the cloth around his leg. I kissed his cheek softly and smiled.

"Is it slightly better? Because I can't do anything more for you. We need Madam Pomfrey for it." I told him.

Ron nodded. "Thanks for what you did. Now this whole Scabbers is—"

But he couldn't finish his sentence, because Harry and Hermione came in, and Hermione ran to Ron as well, and Crookshanks was purring loudly at the sight of them.

"Ron—are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"Where's the dog?" Harry asked.

"Not a dog." Ron muttered. "Harry…it's a trap."

"What—" Harry began.

"The Dog's an Animagus. It's Sirius Black, Harry." I told him.

Harry and Hermione turned to face him, and he used '_Expelliarmus_' on us using Ron's wand. Great, now we were at the mercy of a killer, and we were unarmed…defenseless even.

"I thought you'd come for your friend." He told Harry and Hermione. "Never thought these three would run in here."

I blushed and Chelsea sat down next to Ron, getting as far away from Black as possible. I followed her lead, and Scott came back as if to protect us.

"Your father would have done the same for me. Brave of you, not to run for a teacher. I'm grateful…it will make everything much easier…" Sirius continued.

Harry seemed boiled mad by this comment…no doubt because he thought that Sirius had betrayed his parents…yes I think I said thought.

"If you want to kill Harry, you'll have to kill us too!" Ron said, trying to stand.

I grabbed onto him, helping him to stand. Something flickered in Sirius' eye.

"Lie down. You'll only damage your leg more." Sirius told him.

"Did you hear me? You'll have to kill all six of us!" Ron was clinging to me trying very hard to stay standing up.

"Six? Well…Ummm…Sorry, but you're on your own…for now, you guys. I don't want to die just yet. I expect to live a very long life…" Chelsea stuttered.

"Ron…sit." I whispered. "Please. For me."

Ron sat down.

"There will be only one murder tonight." Sirius said.

"Why's that?" Harry spat. "You didn't care when you murdered those thirteen Muggles to get to Pettigrew…what's the matter? Gone soft in Azkaban?"

I was astounded that Harry had it in him…though I probably would too if I had thought he had sold_ my_ parents to Voldemort. Hermione told him to be quiet, and Harry just looked at Sirius with anger in his eyes.

"HE KILLED MY MUM AND DAD!" Harry cried.

"No…he didn't." Scott said slowly.

Everyone, including Sirius looked at him.

"I don't deny it." Sirius said.

"But you didn't kill them the way that they think." I told him. "We both know it. You were not the one who sold Lily and James down the river! You feel you killed them because you let them down!"

Then Harry seemed to want to kill Sirius, but Crookshanks jumped onto his chest, not wanting anything to happen to him. I honestly didn't want anything to happen to him either.

"You need to hear the whole story, Harry." Sirius told Harry.

Just then, Lupin burst in the door, and the barn owl…or my father…flew in the window and assumed his normal shape after Lupin cried '_Expelliarmus_', and Dad caught Harry's wand.

"DADDY!" Chelsea, Scott and I cried, and we ran to him and hugged him.

"So you're Sam's kids?" Sirius asked.

I just nodded and then turned to Ron, Harry, and Hermione, who were gawking at us.

"What? He's my father." I said.

"But he's in league with them!" Hermione cried, and then she looked at Scott and her eyes filled with pain—he'd betrayed her in a way.

"Where is he?" Lupin asked, and I pointed over to Ron, who was bewildered.

"Not you, Ron." I told him.

"But then…why hasn't he shown himself until now? Unless…" Lupin's eyes grew wide and so did my father's. "Unless _he_ was the one…unless you switched without telling me?"

"Us." My father said.

Sirius nodded, and everyone except me, the three men, Scott and Chelsea were flabbergasted. Then Lupin and our father did the worst possible thing to do in this situation…they hugged Sirius like a brother.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Hermione cried.

"Hermione—" Lupin began.

"You and him—" She continued.

"Hermione…calm down—"

"I didn't tell anyone! I kept your secret!" Hermione shrieked.

"You knew?" I asked her. "You knew why he left all those times and didn't teach class? You knew and never told me?"

She nodded. "Didn't think you knew."

"About my own Godfather's secret? Of course I knew." I told her.

"I trusted you!" She yelled at Lupin. "All this time you've been his friend!"

"Hermione, you're wrong. I haven't been his friend until now, because I know. Let me explain." Lupin said.

"NO!" Hermione screamed. "Don't trust him Harry! He's been helping Black into the castle…he wants you dead too! _He's a werewolf!_"

"No Hermione! I'm surprised at you, really! Normally you have it all straight…but you've missed two out of three. Crookshanks has been helping Sirius into the castle…but you don't want to see it just like you didn't want to admit that he was trying to kill Scabbers, when he was! And Lupin wouldn't want Harry dead! He doesn't want Harry dead! The only thing you're right about is that he's a werewolf!" I cried.

I was pissed off and they knew it, but Hermione was angry at me too.

"Why should we trust you? Your father _and_ Godfather are all in on it! For all we know, you're in on it too! The whole time!" Hermione cried.

That had struck hard. It really had, and father had to restrain Chelsea from jumping at her, and Scott calmed her down a bit.

"Right…because our whole family are assassins for Voldemort! Then Voldemort sent assassins after my assassin father!" I cried.

"Yeah, right." Chelsea said rolling her eyes. "She's had it in for you since she first laid eyes on you Harry. She had to befriend you so you trusted her so she could kill you." Chelsea said not only angrily, but sarcastically.

"I've had _so_ many chances…so why wait if I really wanted you dead? I mean come on Harry! Do I look like I want to kill you? I just want you to have your facts straight because there's a huge thing here that you don't even know that I do! Let me explain…please?" I was crying now, but I was too angry to start sobbing like I had during final week, and practices and such. "God…Dumbledore trusted him. The staff even knew! Why do you think Snape gave us that essay! And then the Boggart! You knew about it then, right?"

Hermione nodded. "I've known for ages."

"Lupin, give them their wands." My father said slowly.

I nodded, and Lupin gave them their wands.

"Now we're armed and they're not." I told Harry. "Will you listen now…please?"

Harry nodded after a long pause, and Lupin opened his mouth to speak, but I beat him to it.

"I've known about this stuff for a while now." I confessed. "You guys may hate me for not telling you…but…it all begins with the Marauder's Map. Lupin, My father, James, Sirius, and Wormtail—"

"Peter." Chelsea said.

"Whatever. They made the map. Lupin's Moony, my father's Monkey, James was Prongs, Peter is Wormtail, and Sirius is Padfoot. Lupin couldn't give you the map back because he knew that Sirius might get a hold of it, and none of us trusted him until we found out everything. I mean…the map picks up everything as I said when I taught you how to use it." I told Harry. "It sees Invisibility Cloaks. If Lupin hadn't come to us…and my father with him…we might have tried to kill Sirius, and the real culprit never would have been caught. You see…Peter Pettigrew is Scabbers."

"You're mental." Ron said slowly.

I turned to him hurt as Hermione sided with him.

"I know you all think he's dead." I said slowly. "But he's not. You see, Sirius, Peter, James, and my father were…well are…unregistered Animagi."

"I meant to kill Pettigrew but he got the better of me! Not this time!" Sirius threw himself on Ron and he screamed, his leg in pain.

I ran to him and pulled Sirius off with Lupin's help, and tried to help, but Ron pushed my hand away. Great…now I was losing my friends. This was a dandy day. I just smiled slightly and wiped a tear away with my hand.

"Sirius…we have to explain to them. We owe it to them all." Lupin told him.

"Come on, Sirius. Pettigrew is a nasty guy, but we have to explain to them why we're going to do what we're going to do." My father told him.

"You're nutters, all of you. I'm leaving." Ron said, but I set my hand on him and softly pushed him back down on the bed.

"Ron. When have you had a reason not to trust me before now? Let me explain…please." I said.

I was crying now…silently, but Ron sighed and nodded.

"Now you all think it can't be true…I know…but you see they're _unregistered_." I looked to Hermione who was letting the information sink in.

Then we heard a creak downstairs.

"No one is there…" Lupin said as he peered over the landing.

"This place is haunted." Ron told him.

"It was never haunted. The screams and things that the villagers heard were me when I transformed." Lupin explained.

I nodded. "That's where it all begins…Lupin's becoming a werewolf."

"So you're taking this story?" Chelsea asked.

"If it's all right with Lupin." I said.

"Shouldn't Harry hear all of this from me?" Lupin asked.

"He probably trusts me more…well I'm not sure anymore…" I turned to Harry. "Do you trust me?"

Harry nodded slowly. "You haven't given me a reason not to before today. Tell the story."

"Why can't _I_ tell the story?" Scott asked.

I frowned. "Because I get to, Matty." Scott nodded. "Well the Whomping Willow was planted _because_ Lupin came to Hogwarts, not just when he came to Hogwarts. You see he got bitten when he was like…how old were you? Eight? Anyways…the potions that Professor Snape made him were to delay the transformations…well keep his own mind during them. Before the Wolfsbane Potion was discovered though, he became completely werewolf…he had the mind of one you see. Once a month he was smuggled out of the castle to come here and transform. The tree was placed at the entrance of the tunnel to prevent people from getting in. I don't know so much about his transformations except that he told me that they were terribly painful in those days, and that Dumbledore encouraged the rumor about the Shrieking Shack being haunted." I took a breath.

"This is boring. My story was better." Chelsea told me.

I smiled and nodded. "Then we get to the making of the Marauder's Map, etc. You see Lupin's friends, Sam—my father—Peter, James, and Sirius wanted to be with him…so they became unregistered Animagi. My dad was the Barn Owl so he could be a lookout, Peter was a Rat so he could hit the knot on the tree to make it freeze so they could get in, and James and Sirius were the big animals to keep Lupin in line…James was a Stag, and Sirius was the big black dog."

"That was still really dangerous!" Hermione cried. "Running around in the dark with a werewolf! What if you'd given others the slip, and bitten somebody?"

"A thought that still haunts me." Lupin told her. "And there were near misses, many of them. We laughed about them then, but we were young, careless, thoughtless…carried away by our own cleverness."

"See…Lupin's been battling about telling Dumbledore, and I've been battling about telling _you_ Harry." I told him. "About Sirius being an Animagi and what not. There's the trust thing though…Lupin told me that he felt like he had betrayed Dumbledore…and hey…Sirius isn't guilty…but that doesn't excuse us for not telling you anything. I should have told you."

Again, tears were streaming down my cheeks.

"I was too cowardly, and I let Lana down by passing that on to her. And Dumbledore's trust has meant everything to me. He let me into Hogwarts as a boy and as an adult who has been shunned most of my life, he gave me a chance to teach. And so I convinced myself that Sirius was getting into the school using Dark Arts he learned from Voldemort, that being an Animagus had nothing to do with it…so, in a way, Snape's been right about me all along." Lupin said.

"Snape…what does Snape have to do with anything?" Sirius asked.

"He's a teacher here at Hogwarts." Lupin told him. "See, Professor Snape went to school with us. He's been telling Dumbledore that I'm not to be trusted. He has his reasons…you see, Sirius played a trick on him which nearly killed him, a trick which involved me—"

Sirius made a derisive noise. "It served him right. Sneaking around trying to find out what we were up to…hoping he could get us expelled."

"He was very interested in where I was every month." Lupin told us. "You see, he was in the same year as us…and…well…we didn't like each other very much. He especially hated James. Jealous I believe of James' talent on the Quidditch Field. But Snape must have seen me dragged to the Whomping Willow with Madam Pomfrey, and wanted to come see. Sirius told him that if he prodded the tree with a stick, he could see inside. Snape glimpsed me, but James got cold feet and pulled him away from the tree…he was forbidden by Dumbledore to tell anyone about it…but from that time on he knew what I was…"

"So that's why Snape doesn't like you." Harry said slowly. "Because he thought you were in on the joke?"

"That's right." Said an icy voice.

I whipped around towards the door and Snape pulled the Invisibility Cloak off of his head, his wand pointed at Lupin.


	18. Losing the Alibi

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Okay before you read the Lana part later and continue to think, "Why the Hell is she so all-knowing?" you need to know that it's part of her past and her bloodline that she doesn't know about yet, so you have to take it on faith until it gets explained COMPLETELY next volume at the very beginning.**

**ENJOY!**

****

"Found this at the base of the Whomping Willow. Thanks Potter." Snape said. "I suppose you're wondering why I'm here?"

I shook my head. "You used the Map. You didn't clear it did you Lupin?"

Lupin shook his head.

"So…Miss Langston has been in on this?" Snape asked.

"Well my father helped write it, Snape." I said. "Professor…sorry about that."

Snape smiled a crooked smile. "Sam…I thought you were dead."

"Well sometimes headlines are deceiving." My father said. "And look at you…still holding your grudge."

"Why are you smiling like that?" Chelsea asked Snape.

Snape ignored her. "I kept telling the Headmaster that you were helping your old friend Black into the castle…and Sam…he was supposedly killed by Voldemort's minions, so obviously he's evil too…helping him too, Lupin?"

"NO!" I cried.

"Lana. Stay out of this." My father whispered.

"Severus, let me explain. You don't understand." Lupin said.

"Three more for Azkaban tonight." Snape said. "Dumbledore was quite convinced that you were harmless, you know Lupin…a _tame_ werewolf."

"You fool! Is an old schoolboy grudge worth putting an innocent man into Azkaban?" Lupin asked.

And with a loud BANG, snakelike cords burst from Snape's wand at Lupin, and went around his mouth, wrists, and ankles. He was unable to move, and in a rage, Sirius lunged at Snape, but Snape turned around in time and his wand was between Sirius' eyes.

"Give me a reason. Give me a reason to do it, and I swear I will." Snape whispered.

Sirius stopped dead, and it was impossible to tell whose eyes had more loathing in them.

"Come on now, Severus. What are you doing?" My father asked. "Why are you doing this?"

Snape ignored him. We were all frozen until I moved slowly towards Snape and Sirius, but Snape's hand shot out towards me.

"That would be a stupid move." Snape hissed.

"But…it wouldn't hurt to hear what they have to say…would it Professor?" I asked.

"Miss Langston…you and your friends…not to mention your sister—and to my utter disappointment—your brother…are already facing suspension from this school. For once in your life…_hold your tongue_." Snape told me.

"I can't. I'm sorry. I mean if there was a mistake—" I protested.

"KEEP QUIET, YOU STUPID GIRL! DON'T TALK ABOUT WHAT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Snape screamed, looking quite deranged.

"But I do understand! I know everything! You hate them and I understand why…but Sirius is innocent…it's Peter that you want! He's not dead! He's very much alive as a rat! Scabbers! Ron's rat! I can prove it!" I cried.

Snape whirled on me, and Sirius stayed put until he raised his wand at me, and then Sirius stood in front of me, while my father pointed his wand at Snape's throat and Scott advanced.

"Leave her out of this, Severus. She knows because her father told her…and because she is by far one of the smartest students of her time. This is between us." Sirius said.

Then before he knew it, Scott, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I had hit Snape with '_Expelliarmus_', and I was stunned…I had just hit a teacher with a spell…

"You shouldn't have done that. You should have left him to me." Sirius said.

"We attacked a teacher…we attacked a teacher…we're going to be in _so_ much trouble." Hermione muttered.

I turned around to see Chelsea untying Lupin.

"Well she won't be. She was helping the innocent…" I said slowly.

"I'm still not sure I believe you guys. If Peter is Scabbers…how did you know he was here?" Harry asked Sirius.

Lupin turned to him too.

"He's right. How did you know he was here?" Lupin asked.

Sirius showed us the headline on a newspaper with Ron and his family in it. Scabbers was there.

"Oh my Goddess!" I cried.

"Do you always say that?" Sirius asked.

I blushed. "Of course you knew! His foot! He's missing a toe just like all they found of Pettigrew was his finger! And Hogwarts! It's where Harry was…and that explains why the Sneakoscope was always going haywire! Plus…I mean…Lupin recognized my father as the Barn Owl…and you must have recognized Peter! I mean how many times had you seen him transform?"

"So it's true. Peter Pettigrew is Scabbers…and he betrayed James and Lily." My father said. "So this is the murder you wanted to commit, Sirius. I'll help you."

"Oh my Goddess! Ron, how long has Scabbers been in your family?" I asked.

He was stunned but answered, "12 years. Why?"

"Because Pettigrew disappeared 12 years ago! Ron can I see Scabbers please?" I asked.

Ron shook his head and held Scabbers to him. I walked over to him and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Ron, do you trust me?" I asked.

He nodded slowly.

"_Immobulus!_" I cried, and Scabbers froze.

I took him from Ron and turned around.

"What was that about?" My father asked.

I shrugged. "What? I trust you all, but I need to know something before we prove that this is really Peter. You were the Potter's Secret-Keeper…is that what Lupin was talking about? How you switched without telling anyone? How you told them to make Peter the Potter's Secret-Keeper instead of you? And that's why you think you killed them…because it was your fault that Peter betrayed them?"

Sirius nodded. "Sam, you have one smart daughter. Takes after Marcia, doesn't she?"

My father laughed and I continued.

"And Crookshanks…he's known all along hasn't he? He's been trying to help you get a hold of Peter…hasn't he?" I asked.

Sirius nodded again. "He's the most intelligent cat I've ever met. When he told me that Peter had left blood on the bed sheet, I knew he was faking his death again."

"Because he cut off his own finger after he betrayed Lily and James…and framed you for the deaths of the Muggles…killing them himself…" I said slowly.

Sirius nodded _again_. "Wow. Marcia would be proud."

"Here." I said.

I handed Scabbers over to my father.

"Please don't make me some kind of accomplice. I want to know if it's all true…it just seems so fantastical." I told him.

My father smiled, and he shot some spell at the rat. It became a man…and the charm I had put on him had worn off by now.

"Well, hello Peter." Lupin said.

"Long time no see." My father told him.

"S—Sirius…R—Remus…S—Sam…my friends…my old friends." Peter said slowly.

Sirius raised his wand, but my father set his hand on his wrist.

"We were just discussing the night that Lily and James died." Lupin told him. "You might have missed some since Lana here immobilized you."

I smiled and waved slightly.

"Hi, Peter. I'm Sam's middle child." I told him.

"But you don't believe him do you? He tried to kill me…" Peter said looking at Sirius.

"So we've heard…but we want to sort things out…clear things up." Lupin told him.

"He's going to try and kill me again! He killed Lily and James, and now he wants to finish me off!" Peter pointed to Sirius, and I noticed his index finger was missing.

"No one's trying to kill you." My father told him. "Not until we've sorted a few things out."

"Sorted things out? I knew he'd come after me! I've been waiting for it for 12 years!" Peter cried.

"You knew he'd break out of Azkaban?" Lupin asked.

"Even though no one has ever done it before?" My father asked.

"He's got plenty of Dark tricks up his sleeves! I bet He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named taught him a few tricks." Peter said.

"Voldemort teach me tricks?" Sirius asked.

Peter shuddered.

"Shuddering at your old master's name, Peter?" Sirius asked. "There are still some out there…they think the double crosser's double crossed them…that's why you hid for so long."

"Don't…know…what you're talking about." Peter said, but he sounded so guilty. "You must believe me Remus…Sam?"

"Honestly, I don't know why an innocent man would want to stay a rat for twelve years." Lupin told him.

"And I personally don't know why we didn't see him for the spy he was in the first place. He only hung around us because we were big and could protect him. I see why Sirius did it now." My father said.

"Yes…" Sirius said. "It was the perfect plan…the perfect bluff. I knew Voldemort would never suspect that they would use such a frail little thing as you as their Secret Keeper…you must have been so excited when you told Voldemort you could hand him the Potters."

I noticed that Peter's eyes were darting from us to the windows and the door.

"Professor Lupin…can I say something?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"Of course." Lupin said.

"If he's been Scabbers for three years around Harry…why hasn't he tried to kill him before now?" Hermione asked.

"There! Thank you! You see Remus? I never hurt a hair on Harry's head! Why should I?" Peter asked.

"I'll tell you why. Because you never did anything unless it would benefit you. You weren't about to commit a murder right under Dumbledore's nose. I mean…you chose a wizard family to be part of…one with connections on how Voldemort was doing after he was destroyed…only half alive. You were protected… that is until it was safe to rejoin him." Sirius said.

"Er—Mr. Black—Sirius…How did you get out of Azkaban if you didn't use Dark Magic?" Hermione asked.

"Because when he becomes the dog, he's not exactly human anymore." I told her. "As a dog, he was able to slip past the Dementors because they only sense human emotions…and as a dog his cells didn't feel human to their senses."

They all looked at me again. I blushed and shrugged.

"The things that stay in my head." I told them. "God knows that all I've been doing is working on memorizing things. Not to mention…it all makes sense. Peter wasn't going to strike…not until he heard that Voldemort was rising to power again. Because if he handed Harry over, then no one could say that he had betrayed him."

"You're taking sides already?" Peter asked me. "What do you have against me?"

I sighed. "I just sense that you're lying…that you're a very bad man."

As Sirius told the story of his escape, I backed up a bit, towards Ron, and sat down slowly, realizing that his leg was still bleeding. He needed attention. I ripped off another piece of my robe and everyone turned to me. Just as Harry nodded to tell Sirius that he believed him.

"Sorry." I told them. "His leg needs attention."

"Come now." Peter said, taking attention away from Ron and me…except my father was watching as I changed the bandage. "If Sirius had changed the plans wouldn't he have told you?"

"Not if he knew you were a spy." My father told him.

"I'm sorry." Sirius told my father and Lupin. "Forgive me?"

"Only if you forgive us for believing you were the spy." Lupin said.

The three men smiled at each other and rolled up their sleeves.

"Shall we kill him together?" Sirius asked.

"We shall." My father and Lupin said together.

Then Peter started to beg us not to let Sirius kill him.

"I let you sleep in my _bed_!" Ron cried as I wrapped his leg.

"Please Master…kind master…don't let them kill me. I was a good rat…a faithful rat." Peter pleaded.

He was grabbing Ron's leg, and he pulled it away from him in disgust. Peter turned to Hermione.

"Sweet girl…clever girl…don't let them…Help me…" Peter grabbed at her robes but she pulled them away from him.

"Will you help me?" He asked Chelsea. "Please? You can't be uncaring like your sister…"

"You disgust me." Chelsea told him.

"And you! You're a cunning boy! You can't let your sister poison your mind!" Peter told Scott.

"Look, Lana always gets her way." Scott shrugged.

Then Peter turned to me.

"You…you're always looking for the right answer…you can't let them kill me…commit a murder…" Peter said.

"You're a horrible man…and yet…I can't let them kill you." I told him.

"WHAT?!?" Harry exclaimed suddenly.

I turned to him. "I know what he did, and it was horrible…but his death isn't for us to administer. Take him up to the school. There is where we should go."

"Harry…Harry…you look just like your father…just like him…" Peter said.

"HOW DARE YOU? HOW DARE YOU TALK TO HARRY? HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT JAMES IN FRONT OF HIM?" Sirius roared.

"He would have given me mercy…" Peter said.

"You sold Lily and James to Voldemort." I told him slowly. "Do you deny it anymore?"

"What could I have done? The Dark Lord…you have no idea…the weapons he has…I was scared…I wasn't brave like Sirius, Lupin, James, and Sam. I was terrified. He-Who-Must-Be-Named forced me—" Peter said.

I was horrified that he would do such a thing.

"How could you? He was your friend." I told Peter. "You should have fought against Voldemort…not given in."

"You don't understand, girl…he was taking over everywhere. W-What was there to gain by refusing him?" Peter asked.

"What was there to gain by defeating an evil wizard? Only innocent lives Peter!" Sirius cried.

"But he would have killed me Sirius!" Peter said.

"THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED! DIED RATHER THAN BETRAY YOUR FRIENDS, AS WE WOULD HAVE DONE FOR YOU!" Sirius roared.

"You should have known Peter." Lupin said, as he, my father, and Sirius stood shoulder to shoulder, their wands raised.

"You should have known that if Voldemort didn't kill you…then we would." My father finished for him.

Hermione and Chelsea covered their faces.

"NO!" Harry and I yelled.

Harry ran forward and placed himself between Pettigrew and the three men who were about to kill him.

"You can't kill him!" I told them standing next to Harry. "You just can't."

"But he's the reason why Lily and James are dead!" Sirius said. "His own stinking skin meant more to him than your whole family." He told Harry.

"I know." Harry panted. "We'll take him up to the castle. We'll hand him over to the Dementors…He can go to Azkaban…but don't kill him."

I nodded. "Good idea. Just don't kill him…don't."

"Thank you—thank you! It's more than I deserve!" Peter grabbed at Harry's robes.

"Get off me!" Harry spat. "I'm not doing this for you…I'm doing this because I reckon my father wouldn't have wanted his best friends to become killers."

"And I'm doing it because _I_ don't want them to become killers." I told them.

"Yeah…that's my family." Chelsea said. "Well…not Sirius…but hey."

I nodded. "Anyways…I guess it's for Harry to decide…"

"Azkaban." Harry said again. "If anyone deserves that place…it's him."

"All right Harry…stand aside then." Lupin said.

I moved but Harry stayed put.

"I'm just going to tie him up, I swear." Lupin told him.

Harry moved.

"But if you transform Peter, we'll kill you." My father told him. "Do you agree Harry?"

Harry nodded so that Pettigrew could see him.

"And Lana…do you disagree with that?" My father asked me.

I shook my head slowly.

"Now, as much as I'm sure that these bandages are sealed up with love, I believe I can do better." My father told Ron. "_Ferula_."

Then bandages appeared around Ron's leg, and it was strapped tightly with a splint. I frowned.

"Thanks. I'm all skillful with my hands and you ruin it." I told my father.

"Well you can help him walk then." My father said. "I'm sure he won't mind."

Ron and I blushed, and I helped him to stand. Then Lupin and my father got Snape and Pettigrew and were helping them out of the Shrieking Shack. Chelsea was with Hermione and Scott, and Harry was talking with Sirius. Crookshanks led the way down the stairs, and we all finally got out…on the Hogwarts grounds, safe distance away from the Whomping Willow.

I helped Ron to sit down, and Chelsea and Hermione tended to him as Sirius and Harry went off to talk, and my father was talking with Lupin. I stood over away from them all, my eyes closed, wondering exactly how much more I could take today. Then I felt breath on my face, and I was suddenly locked into a hug. I opened my eyes to see Ron…standing.

"Ron get off of your leg. Sit. Go. Now." I told him.

"I wanted to apologize." He told me.

I smiled. "You don't need to. I seemed pretty suspicious. Just glad you all took Peter instead of me…you know how I want to kill Harry and all?"

Ron seemed to realize that I was kidding, which was good for me.

"I'm so sorry, Lana. I trust you with my life. Do you know that?" Ron asked.

I nodded. "I know. I just…I hurt back there you know? My father almost became a murderer…you and Hermione no longer trusted me…Harry either…and I just didn't know if I could take it…I mean you guys are really the only friends that I have…true friends that is."

A tear slid down my cheek and Ron wiped it away.

"Don't cry. Come now." Ron said.

"Go sit. Rest. Your leg shouldn't have any pressure on it, Ron. I don't want it to get hurt because of me." I told him.

Ron smiled, and was about to kiss me when my father showed up.

"Hello." My father said.

I turned to him and blushed.

"Hi, Dad. This is Ron…but you already knew that." I told him.

Then I heard a weird sound and ran towards Lupin who looked kind of sick.

"Oh my Goddess! He didn't take his potion! Lupin…stay with us…please! Come on…I'm your Goddaughter." I told him.

Sirius transformed into his dog shape, and he ended up fighting Lupin as Harry and I made sure that Peter didn't get Lupin's wand…but something had happened to Ron and Crookshanks…some spell…and Peter transformed and ran off.

"Stupid…good for nothing…rat…" I muttered.

"He's gone!" Harry called to Sirius. "He's a rat again!"

I ran to Ron's side, but he wasn't moving.

"He's alive." I said. "What happened to him?"

None of us knew. Then Hermione, Scott, Chelsea, Harry, and I took after Sirius as my father looked over Ron.

"Lana…what are you doing?" My father called.

"Patronus! Trust me! Come soon! We'll need you!" I called back.

And the fact was that we _did_ need him. There were hundreds of Dementors and it didn't matter how many times we tried to use the Charm…Hermione collapsed…then Chelsea…Sirius was already down…and then I collapsed…the last thing that I heard was Scott and Harry yelling the spell one more time.


	19. The Time Turner Adventure

I woke up to Snape telling tall tales to Fudge…the Minister of Magic as I'm sure I had said before. I kept my eyes closed until they mentioned Harry being expelled. Plus, he was blaming Harry, Scott, Chelsea, Hermione, Ron and I for the gash on his arm…I guess when we used the Charm to knock him out he could have gotten hurt…uh oh, although Chelsea didn't do anything to him.

I opened my eyes and sat up slowly, swaying, but refusing to lie down. I stood up but had to use the bed to help me stand.

"Hello." I said.

"You're awake!" Madam Pomfrey said. "Here…eat this."

I took the chocolate and popped it into my mouth.

"Now you just lie down." Madam Pomfrey told me.

"Chelsea? Is she all right?" I asked.

Madam Pomfrey nodded. "She's fine."

"Matty—I mean Scott?" I asked her.

"He's fine too." She assured me.

"Ron?" I asked.

"He's good as well. And Granger and Potter. But you're all staying here until I'm satisfied." She told me.

I shook my head. "Must speak with Dumbledore…did our Patronuses work?"

Madam Pomfrey looked taken aback.

"Patronuses?" She asked.

I nodded. "That's how you repel Dementors."

"I know that…but you?" She asked.

I nodded. "And Scott and Chelsea and Harry."

Her eyes were wide. "My, my. Power you have."

"I need Dumbledore." I told her.

"Don't worry. Black's been caught. The Dementors will be performing the kiss any moment now." Madam Pomfrey told me.

"WHAT?!?" Harry cried.

I looked around, and he, Scott, Chelsea, and Hermione had jumped out of bed. Then Fudge and Snape came in.

"Listen…I know it sounds farfetched…but Sirius is innocent! I assure you he is!" I said.

"She's telling the truth." Hermione said.

"Really…Sirius was framed." Chelsea chimed in.

"It's another guy you're after." Scott told them.

"YOU'VE GOT THE WRONG MAN!" Harry yelled.

Yeah…that was going to help us.

"See? Confunded all of them. Black's done a mighty fine job on them." Snape said.

"WE'RE NOT CONFUNDED!" Harry cried.

"Please…these are my patients. They shouldn't be distressed. Will you please leave?" Madam Pomfrey asked them.

Then Dumbledore came in. I ran to him and grabbed his arms.

"You have to believe me! Sirius Black is an innocent man!" I told him.

"Lana…calm down and breathe." He told me.

I sighed. "Fine. But please believe me."

Dumbledore looked at me and smiled slightly.

"I need to talk to Miss Langston, Miss Langston, Mr. Langston, Miss Granger and Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said. "I'm sorry, Poppy. Sirius Black told me a story…"

"No doubt the same one planted in their heads." Snape said. "About a rat and Pettigrew being alive."

"That is indeed his story." Dumbledore said.

"And does my evidence count for nothing?" Snape asked. "Peter Pettigrew was not in the Shrieking Shack and I have not seen him on the grounds."

"But you were knocked out!" I yelled.

"You weren't there in time to hear—" Hermione was saying.

"Miss Granger…Miss Langston…HOLD YOUR TONGUES!" Snape snarled.

"Now, Snape, the young ladies are disturbed in their minds…we must make allowances." Fudge said, startled.

"Disturbed in the minds? What's wrong with you?" Chelsea asked, as politely as possible, yet still angry. "We _saw_ Pettigrew!"

"I would like to speak to Hermione, Harry, Scott, Chelsea, and Lana alone." Dumbledore said abruptly. "Severus, Cornelius, Poppy—Leave us please."

"Headmaster! They need treatment!" Madam Pomfrey told him.

"This cannot wait. I must insist." Dumbledore said.

When the three of them finally left, Dumbledore turned to us and hushed us when we all began to speak at once about how we were telling the truth.

"It is your turn to listen…and I beg you not to interrupt me because there is very little time. There is not a shred of proof to support Black's story, except your word—and the word of one fourteen-year-old Wizard, three thirteen-year-old Wizards and a twelve-year-old Wizard will not convince anybody. I myself gave evidence to the Ministry that Sirius was the Potter's Secret-Keeper." Dumbledore said.

"Lupin can tell you—" I began.

"Lupin is currently deep in the forest and cannot tell anyone anything. By the time he is human again Sirius will be worse than dead. I might add that werewolves are so mistrusted by our kind that his word will mean very little—and the fact that he was Sirius' old friend—" Dumbledore said.

"But—" Harry tried.

"_Listen to me, Harry._ It is too late, do you understand me? You must see that Professor Snape's version of events is far more convincing than yours." Dumbledore told us.

"He hates Sirius…all because of a stupid childhood prank." Hermione said.

"Sirius hasn't acted like an innocent man though." I said slowly. "Attacking the Fat Lady…the knife in the Dorm…who will believe us?" I asked.

"_But you believe us._" Hermione said.

"I do. But I have no power over the Ministry, and no power to make other men see the truth." Dumbledore told us.

"Umm…why are you telling us this? It's not like it's good news." Chelsea said. "It's all bad news."

"Because, my dear, you can help. We need more _time_." Dumbledore said.

Hermione's and my eyes widened.

"Oh." We said together, but Harry, Scott and Chelsea were confused.

"Now listen carefully…Sirius is locked up in Flitwick's office on the seventh floor. Thirteenth window from the right of the West Tower. If all goes well, you will be able to save more than one innocent life tonight. But remember this, all of you: _you must not be seen_. Lana, Hermione—you know the law—you know what is at stake…_You—must—not—be—seen_."

"Right." I said slowly.

Chelsea, Scott and Harry were still clueless.

"I am going to lock you in. It is—five minutes till midnight." He said, checking his watch. "Three turns should do it you two. Good luck." Dumbledore said.

"Good luck?" Harry repeated as the door closed behind Dumbledore and we heard it lock.

"What was he talking about? What's going on?" Chelsea asked.

"Three turns? What's he talking about?" Harry asked.

Hermione took out the time turner around her neck.

"Quick…over here all of you." I said.

Hermione put the chain around all five of our necks—which was a pretty tight squeeze. It was cutting into my neck, but we had to save lives…I turned the Time-Turner, and then everything went into a blur, and then came back into focus and we were on the solid ground of the closet Hermione had rushed us into.

"What—how?" Harry asked.

"What happened?" Chelsea asked.

"We've gone back in time." Hermione said. "Three hours back."

Harry pinched his leg and squealed slightly.

"You're not dreaming, Harry." I told him.

"Wow. So this is how you two did it." Scott mused.

"You mean to tell me that we've gone back in time?" Chelsea asked. "But that's highly improbable."

"Trust me…anything can happen." Hermione told her.

"I think we're heading to Hagrid's now." I told her, my ear pressed against the door of the cupboard.

"You're saying that we're in this cupboard…_and_ we're out there too?" Harry asked.

I nodded. "Yes. I'm sure it's us. We're under the Invisibility Cloak…we've gone down the front steps…"

"Where did you _get_ that hourglass thing?" Chelsea asked.

"It's called a Time-Turner." Hermione said. "We got it from Professor McGonagall on the first day back."

"We've been using it to get to all of our classes this year…and we swore that we wouldn't tell anyone. She had to write all sorts of letters to the Ministry of Magic just so we could have one. She told them we were model students who would only use it for our studies." I explained.

"But I don't know what Dumbledore wants us to do." Hermione told them.

"But aren't we going to Hagrid's now?" Chelsea asked.

"You're right, Chels! We're supposed to save Buckbeak too…and use him to get Sirius out of here…he can fly remember? Dumbledore told us what window he was at!" I told them happily.

"Then we need to sneak over to Hagrid's hut unseen. Remember that because it's important." Hermione said. "Then we have to save Buckbeak and lead him through part of the forest."

I nodded. "Let's go."

The five of us got to Hagrid's hut and could hear ourselves talk. Then Harry tried to get to Buckbeak.

"No!" I hissed. "The Minister needs to see him or they'll think Hagrid set him free."

Harry nodded.

"But that only gives us about sixty seconds to do this." Chelsea said.

"I can't believe it all…this is something else." Scott told us.

Hermione smiled at him. "In a moment I will see Pettigrew." Hermione said as we heard a crash.

Sure enough, we heard Hermione shriek in surprise.

"Why don't we go in there and grab Pettigrew…" Harry suggested.

"No! We can't be seen by ourselves _and _Hagrid!" Hermione said.

"Not to mention Ron." I added.

"Professor McGonagall told us that bad things happen to wizards who meddle with time. We have to stay where we're not seen." Hermione told him.

After Fudge and the Executioner, as well as Dumbledore, had seen Buckbeak, and our other selves had run up the hill as we hid in the forest, Harry and I hurried out trying to remain unseen, and I grabbed dead ferrets that Buckbeak liked to eat so much. It was sickening…the poor animals…let's move on though. We were crunching time. Harry made eye contact with Buckbeak and after a few seconds, Buckbeak let him pet him.

"You should have this part down." Harry whispered. "He likes you more."

I smiled. "Buckbeak…Gorgeous…get over here…I have a nice Ferret…Come on, boy…I've got a nice dead juicy ferret." I made clicking noises with my tongue.

Buckbeak moved…and came to me.

"Good Boy." I said giving him a Ferret. "I have more where that came from…come on boy…into the forest…"

"Lana! Harry! Hurry up!" Chelsea whispered from the trees.

Scott waved his hands for us to hurry. "They're coming!"

Harry and I helped to drag Buckbeak into the forest and then we heard Fudge's confused voice and the Executioner was highly displeased and cursed lightly and swished his blade at the fence in anger…_that_ was the swishing noise! We're in a loop…Anyways, Dumbledore, however, seemed to find it highly amusing.

"Someone untied the Beast!" The Executioner snarled. "We should search the grounds…the forest!"

"If someone untied him do you really think they got very far? Search the skies if you will, Minister. Hagrid…I could do for a cup of tea…or a large brandy." Dumbledore said.

I giggled slightly at my Uncle's comment, but it was quiet enough that no one heard, and they all went back into Hagrid's hut.

"Well…we need to get near enough to the Whomping Willow that we can see everything, but not be seen ourselves." Chelsea said.

I nodded. "She's right. Come on you guys…Buckbeak…come on…I know you miss Hagrid…but come on now…"

Buckbeak's head drooped sadly, but he followed me.

"Yes…Buckbeak loves you." Harry told me.

The five of us sat in the forest overlooking the Whomping Willow, but out of sight of our past…or present…selves, and the others like Snape, Sirius…but we had to relive everything. Chelsea and I jumping into the opening at the base of the Whomping Willow, Ron being dragged in by Sirius…well Ron and Pettigrew…Scott going in after us…Chelsea and my screams, Harry and Hermione entering…and so on. You read…you were there…

"It'll be a while until we come out…not only that…but a while until Sirius gets up to the room…" I said.

Hermione nodded. "This is the hard part. We have to stay out of sight for like an hour."

"So you guys have had this thing all year and never abused it?" Scott asked. "You two have some self control."

Hermione blushed and smiled at him. I almost gagged, but stopped myself.

"Hermione…I would have used the Time-Turner…for my own amusement…not evil purposes necessarily. If I were you, I would have kept reliving the time you slapped Malfoy until it got old." Chelsea said suddenly. "Which would be never."

Hermione looked scandalized but I spoke up before she could say anything.

"Well, if I wasn't a model student and hadn't promised not to use the Time-Turner like that, I would have made Oliver only have us have one practice a week instead of five so I could have more time for myself…instead of so much work to the point that I broke down like everyday." I changed my voice. "Oliver…this is you conscious…well actually, I'm the Devil in your brain…but anyways, if you don't shorten practices…or change it so there's only one a week, I'll pull the plug in your brain and you'll be dead…and then there will be _no_ Quidditch Cup. So…Dead? Or Cup and fewer practices?"

I started to laugh and Chelsea joined me. Harry and Scott couldn't help but snigger as well.

"But that's abusing time!" Hermione protested.

"Yes, we know that…that's why we said if." Chelsea said.

"Plus, Hermione, I wouldn't do that…though I hated all that crying…I was swamped. Thank God our finals are over now. I was getting sick of ten classes and their homework a day, five Quidditch practices a week…up to everyday…Sessions with Lupin, helping Hagrid, and yeah…crying alleviated the stress a bit…" I told her.

Hermione nodded. "I know what you mean. You had _way_ more to take on then me, but crying alleviated the stress."

"You know," Chelsea said. "You could've just bewitched your quill with all your knowledge on those subjects and had it write everything for you. You could've had way more you time."

"WHAT?!?" I cried. "I could?!? Why didn't you tell me earlier?!?"

"You never asked. I always have some trick up my sleeves, you know that. You should've asked." Chelsea retorted.

I buried my head in my hands. Why hadn't I thought of that? Harry hugged me suddenly. I smiled and turned around.

"Thanks Harry. See, now you know everything." I told him.

"Sorry I doubted you." Harry said.

"As am I, Lana. I mean I'm supposed to be your best friend." Hermione told me.

"Of the non-related sort. Don't you know that sisters are best friends who just happen to be related? Plus I believed her all along." Chelsea asked.

"Hey! What about brothers and sisters?" Scott asked.

Chelsea and I looked at each other, then at Scott, and then back at each other and back at Scott again before I turned to Hermione and Harry.

"Anyways." I said, and I smiled at them. "Guys, I've already forgiven you. You didn't need to apologize. Really."

They smiled.

"But we did." Hermione said. "We're your friends…we won't doubt you again if we can help it."

"Right. We'll believe you from now on." Harry told me.

"Guys…don't promise me that. Now come on, sometimes there are doubts. Don't make me mad at you for breaking a promise if it does happen." I said.

We all hugged.

"Guys…Lupin's going in." Chelsea told us.

We turned around.

"Maybe I should go grab the cloak so Snape doesn't get in." Harry said.

"Harry is that all you want to do? Be seen?" Chelsea asked.

"She's right Harry…you keep wanting to rush out in a valiant attempt to change things." Hermione told him.

"Harry…we mustn't be seen!" I said.

"How can you guys just sit here?" Harry asked.

"It's hard, but we have to restrain ourselves." Chelsea told him.

I nodded.

"But how can you guys just sit there and watch all of it happen?" Harry asked.

"Harry…we have to make sure no one sees us." I told him.

"I'm going." Harry said promptly.

"Harry, _no_!" Hermione said.

He was about to run, but she pulled him backwards by his shirt, and he fell back with us just in time to see Hagrid walking by singing a song, swaying as he walked, a bottle swinging from his hand. He seemed a tad drunk.

"_See_?" Hermione hissed. "_We could've been seen_!"

"No Buckbeak!" I said and ran over to him.

Buckbeak was making frantic attempts to get to Hagrid. I sighed.

"It's okay, Buckbeak…It's okay boy…" I stroked his fur and his head drooped sadly as Hagrid was out of sight, probably safely in the school…that's where he was headed anyways.

"So all of us are down there now…" Hermione said.

I nodded. "Now we have to wait until we come back up."

"Okay…there's something I still don't understand…Harry what happened? Why did the Dementors leave?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. You were the last one to faint…what did you see?" I asked him.

"I was up too, you know." Scott said.

"We saw a horse thing, a cat thing and a bear…Patronus ones." Harry said.

"Did you see who conjured them?" I asked.

Harry shook his head slowly.

"But wouldn't it have lit them up? Were they teachers?" Hermione asked.

"I think…I think it was my father." Harry said slowly.

"Okay…what about the other two?" I asked.

"Well my father produced the horse thing I think…" Harry said.

"So the cat thing and the bear?" I asked.

Harry shrugged. "I was only paying attention to the horse thing's maker."

I nodded. "Makes sense. Okay…but Harry…"

"Your dad's…_dead_." Hermione finished for me.

"I know that…but it was him…I'm sure of it." Harry told her.

"Was he…a ghost?" Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head. "He was very solid…and I've seen pictures of him…it had to be him. Look…I know it sounds crazy."

I nodded. "But hey…that's okay. I didn't tell you guys about _my_ father being alive because _that_ sounded crazy. Him being an owl and all…"

Hermione looked worried. Then at last…over an hour…

"Guys…we're coming out of the Whomping Willow." Chelsea said.

I smiled. "Thanks for paying attention."

"Guys." Harry said suddenly as Lupin began to transform. "We have to move."

"We _mustn't_!" Hermione cried. "I keep telling you that we can't—"

Harry frowned. "Interfere…I know! But Lupin's going to—"

"Come right at us!" I finished for him.

"Shrap!" Chelsea mumbled and untied Buckbeak.

"Move!" Scott cried.

We ran to Hagrid's hut, and all six of us got inside. Harry and I were frantically looking out the window to see what was going on…but we couldn't see anything.

"We have to go outside." Harry said.

Hermione looked suspicious.

"Hermione, I won't let him interfere…but we have to help Sirius and we can't see anything here." I told her.

"Fine, but I'm staying with Buckbeak…Just be careful…a werewolf and the Dementors…" Hermione said.

"I'll stay with Hermione—none of us should go at anything alone." Scott added as I gave him a look that could have killed him.

"And I'm coming with." Chelsea piped up.

"No." I told her. "Stay here, out of trouble."

"Lana…I'm coming." Chelsea said firmly.

"Fine…but stay close, and just stay safe." I said slowly.

When we got to the riverside, we saw Harry, Hermione, Scott, Chelsea, Sirius and me across the way…our past selves. We kept out of sight, and then the Dementors went for us.

"Come on Dad…where are you?" Harry asked.

"Harry. I've just realized something." I told him.

He turned to me.

"It was our future selves." I said. "We saved ourselves…and Sirius. Your dad's not coming Harry…I'm sorry…"

Harry nodded and Chelsea, Harry, and I stood out on the other bank.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" The three of us yelled.

Our Patronuses charged at the Dementors and they scattered. Then the blinding silver things turned around and walked towards us. Mine was the cat thing, only it was a Jaguar, Harry's was a Stag, and Chelsea's was a bear…a Grizzly Bear to be exact…my animal expertise was useful.

"Cool." Chelsea said.

"Harry…we just…what is Hermione going to say?" I asked.


	20. Bittersweet Goodbyes

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Okay, last chapter of the volume.**

**The next volume will be up as its own story just like all the others.**

**Volume Five though, is not complete.**

**Four is, and will all go up together.**

**=P**

****

"But you guys…you were just going to be lookout! Were you seen?" Hermione asked shrilly.

"Don't you see? _I_ saw us…but I thought it was my Dad…didn't even think about the other two. It's okay." Harry said.

"Wow. That's very, _very_ advanced magic." Hermione told us. "To drive away all of those Dementors…there were hundreds of them…"

"I know it's flabbergasting, but we only have forty-five minutes until Dumbledore locks up the Hospital Wing, and we have to be able to get back in before it's locked. So we need to go and get Sirius, and be back. Buckbeak can hold five of us…can't he?" I asked.

Buckbeak seemed to know what I was talking about and got excited.

I smiled. "I'll take that as a yes."

The five of us climbed on and then Chelsea mentioned something.

"Can he hold six?" Chelsea asked. "We have to get Sirius on here too."

I frowned. "Hmm…I don't think so."

"Well, drop me off at the window of the Hospital Wing." Chelsea offered.

I turned to her.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, if anything goes wrong…actually, drop me off in the East Tower. I know that I can't be seen, but I can sneak back. I have a watch, and I know when we need to be there. So just do it…" Chelsea said.

"I'll be with her." Scott said suddenly. "Let me. She's my lil sis and I'll take care of her."

"Okay." I told them.

Chelsea and Scott hopped off of Buckbeak into the East Tower.

"Be careful." I told her.

She smiled. "When am I not?"

I smiled. "Just go…and don't be seen…"

"I know, I know. Leave! Save Sirius okay…" Chelsea told us.

"We'll be fine." Scott assured me as I looked at them one more time.

So we went to the West Tower and unlocked the window in the cell. Sirius was confused but we told him to get onto Buckbeak and come with us. We told him he had to take off on Buckbeak.

"Um…where's my father?" I asked suddenly.

Sirius smiled. "He's going to be with me. Right now he's seeing your mother."

I sighed. "Good...um…okay. You have to get going now."

"How can I ever thank you guys?" Sirius asked.

"GO!" We told him at once. "The Dementors are coming! GO!"

Sirius nodded, and he and Buckbeak took off.

"Guys…we have ten minutes until Dumbledore locks the door! We have to go…_NOW_!" I told them.

We had to run all the way across the school. Wow. This will be fun. So we heard Snape talking to Fudge and wanted to hit him…so excited that Sirius was going to get his…and then when we got into an empty classroom near the Hospital Wing, I heard scuffling.

"Where's Chelsea?" I asked. "And Scott?"

"Here!" She said.

Hermione and I screamed, but clapped our hands over our mouths.

"Damn it Chelsea!" I told her. "We're supposed to be quiet."

"Not my fault. I didn't ask where I was, you did, and I answered your question." She said.

"She's right." Scott said, laughing.

"Three minutes." Hermione said.

"What happens if we don't make it back in time?" Harry asked.

"I don't want to think about it." I told him. "One minute!"

"I think I hear Dumbledore…let's go." Hermione said.

We crept along the corridor and we saw Dumbledore's back, him telling us that he was going to lock us in. Dumbledore turned around and saw us. A strange smile crept along his mouth.

"Well?" He asked us.

"We did it!" Chelsea said.

"Sirius is gone!" Hermione added.

"And Buckbeak! We saved him!" I told him.

"He's with Sirius." Harry said.

"And our father." Scott added.

"Well done. I think—Yes, I think you've gone too—get inside—I'll lock you in." Dumbledore said after a few moments.

Once in, we saw that Ron was still motionless and unconscious in the bed, and we sighed happily as Hermione tucked the Time-Turner back into her robes. Then Madam Pomfrey came striding in.

"Did I hear the Headmaster leave? Can I treat my patients now?" She asked.

She was in a very bad mood…but oh well. Then we heard yelling coming from Snape…blaming Harry for Sirius' disappearance…who else? They came storming in and Snape was bellowing that it was Harry, and Fudge and Dumbledore told them it was impossible because we had been locked in. Then they all left, and Ron woke up.

"What happened?" Ron groaned. "Harry? Why are we in here? Where's Siruis? Lupin? What's going on?"

We were all eating chocolate, Chelsea on her Hospital bed, same with the rest of us. But we weren't on her bed…we were on our own. We all looked at each other.

"Why doesn't one of you explain?" Harry asked.

I finished swallowing my chocolate. "I'll do it."

I got up and sat on Ron's bed…being careful of his leg…and told him the _entire_ story.

****

We were all released from the Hospital the next day around noon. We were talking about the events that had happened before, and Ron, Hermione, and I didn't go to Hogsmeade. Then we saw Hagrid, and he mentioned that Lupin resigned.

"What?!?" I turned around and started to freak out. "Sorry guys. I have to go and see him…now."

"I'm coming with you." Harry said.

"If he's already resigned, then it seems like there's nothing we can do." Hermione said.

"He's my Godfather…he can't leave me without so much as a goodbye or something you know? All my father figures leave me…" I said sadly. "Well except Dumbledore…but that's not what I mean."

"Well duh, I'm coming!" Chelsea said.

"And me." Scott added.

The four of us rushed to Lupin's office. His stuff was packed.

"Hello." He said cheerily. "I saw you guys coming."

He pointed to the map, and Chelsea ran to him and hugged him. He returned it, and seemed really sad, but once she let go he returned to packing and she helped him. Scott smiled at Lupin and Lupin returned the smile, both of them obviously way above hugging each other.

"We just saw Hagrid. He said you'd resigned. Is that true?" Harry asked him.

I was just standing by the door. Silent tears…yes, I'm a crybaby.

"I'm afraid it is." Lupin said.

"_Why_?" I asked finally. "Is this because of Snape? Or the Ministry?"

"Snape let it slip…er…_accidentally_…that I was a werewolf." Lupin said.

"But you're not leaving because of _that_?!?" I asked again.

Lupin smiled wryly. "Lana…this time tomorrow the owls arrive from parents telling them how I shouldn't be able to endanger their children. I could have bitten one of you…that can't happen again."

Tears were streaming down my cheeks.

"You're the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we've ever had!" Harry said. "Please, don't go!"

"From what the Headmaster tells me, you four saved innocent lives last night." Lupin said…he was just changing the subject. "I'm proud of all that you guys have done this year. So about your Patronuses…"

We explained what had happened, though I was being less talkative than normal, so Chelsea and Harry kind of took over.

"Yes. James was always a Stag when he transformed. Hence the name Prongs." Lupin said.

"But what about ours?" Chelsea asked.

"Well, it kind of relays your inner personality." Lupin said.

"Yeah…okay…" I mumbled.

Lupin was saddened by my behavior.

"Look, you guys can have the map back…I'm no longer your teacher, so you can have it. I'm giving it back to you." Lupin told us. "Oh, and Harry, this is yours."

He handed Harry the Invisibility Cloak.

"You mentioned that the makers would have thought it funny to lure me out of the castle." Harry said.

"And I daresay we would have. I would think James disappointed if his son never found ways out of the castle." Lupin smiled.

Then there was a knock on the door and Dumbledore came in.

"Your carriage is here, Remus." He said.

At that point, I couldn't take it anymore. I ran to Lupin and hugged him with all of my might, crying.

"Lana…it's all right. Not like we'll never see each other again." Lupin told me.

"If you don't write I'll track you down." I told him, trying hard to smile now.

Lupin laughed. "I'll write…I promise you that."

I didn't want to let go. "Do you really have to leave?"

Lupin nodded, and I let go reluctantly.

"Why do you all leave?" I asked suddenly.

Then I left. I took off out of the office and sat by the carriage. I needed to apologize before he left, but it hurt, because now two of the three men I loved most in the world would be far away from me, with only letters as a connection. I hugged my knees to me and cried. Then I felt a hand on my head. I looked up and it was Lupin.

"Here's your carriage sir." I told him.

"Lana…do you want to say something?" Lupin asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing except that I'm sorry for that."

"Don't be. You're upset and you have every right to be. I know how difficult this must be for you. All of your father figures. Harry, Scott and Chelsea explained it before I came out to you." Lupin told me.

"But…I'm just being selfish." I smiled and stood up brushing myself off. "Now go and make that speedy getaway that you wanted to. But if I see you again and you leave without a goodbye…or even try it again…mark my words…" I said.

He smiled. "Consider them marked."

I hugged him quickly and he left, and I wiped my tears away and smiled, watching as the carriage went out of sight…then I went back to the Common Room…where I had a good cry on the couch.

****

The next morning…I just sat in a mopey state. Chelsea had reminded me that Oliver had finished his N.E.W.T.s and was going to go and play for Puddlemere United, a professional Quidditch Team. I would never see him again…I cried again.

In fact, I was crying at the table while everyone else was enjoying themselves. I put my head on the table and refused to touch anything…forget the last feast…I wanted to go and mope around.

Oliver patted my back.

"Lana…be merry!" He said.

I looked up at him and frowned.

"Do you even know why I'm in a bad mood?" I asked him.

He nodded slowly. "Lupin…your father…"

"You." I said, and put my head back down on the table.

Oliver brushed my hair out of my face.

"Lana…sit up." Oliver said.

I put my hair back in my face. "Noperz."

"Lana…sit up." Oliver said again, only softer this time.

I shook my head. "Nope."

"Please?"

"No."

Oliver kissed my cheek after moving my hair out of my face again. I sat up and turned to him.

"You—if you don't write—I will hurt you." I said calmly. "I'll hunt you down…"

Oliver smiled. "Come on now, of course I'll write."

"Good." I said.

He handed me a cupcake. "Eat it."

"Why?" I asked taking it slowly.

"Because…I want you too…"

I raised my eyebrows slowly, but took a bite of it. There was a piece of paper in it. I pulled it out of my mouth and laughed. I opened it and it read:

_Single_

I beamed. "So what happened…both times?"

Oliver sighed. "You."

I blushed. "Wow. So I should feel guilty…why don't I?"

Oliver smiled. "I don't know…but Alicia broke it off the first time…me the second time…so yeah…"

"Ah. And Puddlemere United will have a lovely new Keeper." I changed the subject.

He nodded. "Yeah…they will."

"You'll get to play against Viktor Krum…" I told him.

Oliver nodded. "Yeah…and I was hoping you could come to the World Cup with me next year…"

I was about to scream…jump out of my chair…dance around…like a ritual dance or something…but…I didn't. I was about to…but I didn't. Instead, I kissed his cheek swiftly, beaming.

"Totally!" I said loudly, but quietly enough that only the table heard me.

****

And then came the train ride to the station.

"Hey, I'll call you guys this summer…first I'll check with Mum and Dad. I know how to use the fellytone now." Ron said.

"A _telephone_ Ron. Honestly, _you_ should take Muggle Studies next year." Hermione smiled.

Ron ignored her.

"It's the Quidditch World Cup this summer! How about it? You guys could all come with me and see it! Dad can usually get tickets from work." Ron said.

"Me Mum too." I told them.

And then a very hyper owl hit our window, and we let him in…he was holding a letter addressed to Harry, and one to me…they were from Sirius! Harry read his out loud first:

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope this finds you before you reach your aunt and uncle._

_I don't know whether they're used to owl post._

_Buckbeak and I are in hiding…along with Sam. I won't tell you where, in_

_Case this owl falls into the wrong hands. I have some doubt_

_About his reliability, but he is the best I could find, and he did_

_Seem eager for the job._

_I believe the Dementors are still searching for me, but they_

_Haven't hope of finding me here. I am planning to allow some_

_Muggles to glimpse me soon, a long way from Hogwarts, so_

_That the security on the castle will be lifted._

_There is something I never got around to telling you_

_During our brief meeting. It was I who sent you the_

_Firebolt—_

"Ha!" Hermione said. "See! I _told_ you it was from him!"

"But it wasn't jinxed was it?" Ron asked. "Ouch!"

I laughed as the owl nipped his finger…though it seemed that the owl thought it was affectionately. Harry continued to read:

_Crookshanks took the order to the Owl Office for me. I used_

_Your name but told them to take the gold from my own_

_Gringotts vault. Please consider it as thirteen birthdays' worth_

_Of presents from your godfather._

_I would also like to apologize for the fright I think I gave_

_You that night last year when you left your uncle's house. I had_

_Only hoped to get a glimpse of you before starting my journey_

_North, but I think the sight of me alarmed you._

_I am enclosing something for you, which I think will_

_Make your next year at Hogwarts more enjoyable._

_If you ever need me, send word. Your owl will find me._

_I'll write again soon._

_Sirius_

Harry pulled out a piece of parchment that gave him permission to visit Hogsmeade.

"Hang on, there's a P.S…" Harry said.

_I thought your friend Ron might like to keep this owl, as it's_

_My fault he no longer has a rat._

"Keep him?" Ron asked, as he picked up the owl and showed him to Crookshanks. "What do you reckon? Definitely an owl?" He asked Crookshanks.

Crookshanks purred loudly.

"Read yours." Harry said happily.

"Okay." I told it.

The letter read:

_Dear Lana,_

_I'm sorry about scaring you when I became human in_

_Front of you. I know it startled you, but I also realized_

_That Sam and Marcia have done a good job with you._

_Thanks for believing me even when no one else did._

_You really don't know how much that meant to me._

_I had a talk with Lupin, who misses you, and your father_

_Talks about you, your brother and your sister all the time._

_We're all proud of you. Keep a close eye on your_

_Friends. With you around, I trust they're in good_

_Hands. Oh, Monkey will send letters too, but_

_You know with the circumstances that it will be_

_Very few letters…I'm sorry. But have a good summer,_

_And I promise I'll keep in touch._

_Sirius_

I brushed a tear away. "Mr. Monkey is so dead…well thought to be."

They laughed with me, and then we got to the station. Chelsea, Scott and I said goodbye to Ron and Hermione—and Scott let go of Katie's hand as he said goodbye to her—and we went to our mother, who was waiting for us to tell her _everything_ having heard things from our father. I had avoided Vernon's eyes, hoping that he wouldn't recognize me, but he was eyeing Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, since my mother knew how to blend in. This summer would be wonderful…


End file.
